Lucky Chance
by Kuko-chan
Summary: A/U- *Reviews and Previews up* What if Pan was born in the Mirai timeline? She meets up with Trunks and accompanies him to the past, but her presense has an impact on everyone's lives. Follows movie/tv plot closely. R&R peoples!! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: As always, when writing my fanfics, I make sure I give the rights of the characters and bits of the plot to its rightful owner, Akira Toriyama-sama, FUNimation and other companies who help develop DBZ into the great show we watch almost every day.

****

Warnings: Most of this story is pretty clean, but at certain chapters, I'll warn you if it's a tearjerker or contains violence. Happy reading!

Lucky Chance 1

It was dark and cold. I could remember running with mother beside me, full of fear. She knew that someone was following us. In the world we lived in, we learned to be paranoid of everything. We had never really had a chance to settle down and stay in once place at a time. We were always running. Even when I first learned to walk. We were like…those people…nomadic. I never really got a chance to go to school. By the time we reached any cities, the schools as well as most of the other buildings were destroyed. And to think, only two people did it. People? They didn't deserve that name! They're things, they're monsters! I grew up hating them with all my heart, never knowing whether they had real names or not. Not that I really cared. They were called Jinzou…something like that. Although I never learned how to count, the only numbers that rang through my ears like a bad song were 17 and 18. Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou. I vowed to hate those…things for as long as I live. They had killed my grandfather. He was the world's champion, maybe even the strongest human alive, but he was killed in a matter of seconds. They would have gotten my mother too, but she managed to out-run them and hide. That's why she taught me how to run. Running was all we had. It was my survival.

As I ran through the empty streets and the bleak night, my mother began to slow down.

"Kaasan!" I cried out. She kept running. I knew something was wrong. I quickly scanned the area for somewhere to hide. There was an ally way ahead, so I pulled my mother towards there. We found some dumpsters and hid behind them. I heard the sound of footsteps. My ears were much more better that my mom's. I could hear the monsters. They were very close.

"Damned humans!" the raven-haired boy yelled. I guessed he was Juunana. I let out a yelp when a can was kick close to my feet. Mom covered my mouth.

"We can't let them hear us." Kaasan whispered. I peeked around the corner and saw the two robots. They had their backs to me. I was pulled back behind the dumpster by mom.

"Don't," she ordered. I was scared. What would you expect? I was only six years old at the time. After a few minutes, the androids gave up and left. My mom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! Let's go." She said quietly. We got up and headed out of the ally. "We have a long way to go, Panny." I nodded. For about a year before, we had been searching for a building called Capsule. I thought it was hopeless. Most buildings had been destroyed, but kaasan assured me that the people inside would never let it get destroyed. We kept going down the street until we reached the edge of town.

"I guess this isn't the right city either." Mom said sadly.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Over there!" I pointed to a dome-like structure that said a word, but all I recognized was the letter C. Mom looked over and gasped.

"That's it! That's Capsule Corp! We made it!" Mom cheered. We ran over to the entrance. The place looked pretty roughed up. It had cracks, holes in the roof and lots of broken windows. Mom cautiously approached the door and knocked softly. After a few minutes, a middle-aged woman answered the door. She had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Are you Bulma Briefs?" mom asked.

"Yes," the woman relied.

"My name is Videl Satan. I looking for someone named Son Gohan. Do you know him?"

"Yes I do." Bulma replied, getting a little suspicious. "What do you want with him?"

"I'm a…very good friend of his. I haven't seen him in over six years. I was hoping to find him here."

"I'm sorry. He doesn't live here. He lives on Mount Pazou."

"Oh," mom said sadly. "Okay, sorry to have wasted your time. We'll go." She bowed politely. I watched and mimicked her bow. Bulma looked at me with sad eyes. We were about to leave when Bulma called out, "Don't go! I could give you a ride. Mt. Pazou is very far and it's night out." Mom brightened and smiled. She nodded. "Come inside. I'll get you something to eat if you want." Bulma invited. I jumped at the word 'eat'. For some reason, I had a much bigger appetite than my mom. We followed Bulma inside and waited in the front foyer.

"I'll be just a minute with some sandwiches." Bulma said in a sweet voice. I knew immediately that she was a good-hearted and generous woman. She had a sad sparkle in her eyes, though. I wondered why. 

"This is my daughter, Pan." Kaasan introduced. Bulma smiled warmly.

"Wow, she looks just like you. How old is she?"

"About six." Kaasan replied.

"Really? You look very young for your age. How old are you?" Mom hesitated.

"18."

"18?!" Bulma gasped. "Sweet Dende! That means you were only 12 when you had her?" Mom nodded. Bulma sighed. "It's so sad to see young girls giving birth." Mom nodded in agreement. They continued to have their discussion and I wondered when I'd get my sandwich. Then, from the corner of my sharp eyes, I saw a young boy creeping around a doorway. His gaze met mine and he disappeared around the door. Out of pure curiosity, I decided to follow him. He was the first boy I had seen in a while and I thought it would be cool if he would be my friend, although he didn't seen to want to stick around. I walked into the next room without my mother seeing and caught a glimpse of the boy's lavender hair. He looked about my age, but there was no way to be sure. He ran down a hall and disappeared around another corner. I grinned, feeling the anticipation of playing tag with this new kid. I followed him to several halls and corridors until I lost him. I found a room with a small bookshelf and a desk. I was about to leave when my ears picked up on something. A soft noise. From behind the bookshelf. Again, my curiosity got the best of me and I examined the bookshelf carefully until I came to a book that was bigger and more pulled out than the others, so I tugged on it and the shelf moved, revealing a small secret hall. I followed it to the end and found a room full of toys, books and other stuff. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrists. I was taken by surprise. I struggled free and punched the captor in the face, only to be shocked that it was the boy.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled. I blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry! Gomen!" I pleaded. The boy rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"Who are you and why were you following me?" he asked.

"I'm Pan. I was following you because I wanted to be your friend."

"I don't need friends, let alone girls!" He retorted rudely. "I already got the bestest friend in the whole world named Gohan. Why would I need you?"

"Hey, I can be cool!"

"No you can't. Girls are weak." He sneered.

"Oh yeah, than why is that woman robot able to destroy whole cities?" I demanded. The boy looked shocked.

"That monster isn't a girl!" he finally said.

"It's a thing." I agreed. "She's worse than a pickle spinach sandwich with broccoli!" The boy giggled.

"My name's Trunks." He said. "Sorry I was so rude. I'm not used to guests or girls. Except my mom. We live here."

"I'm Pan. How old are you?" I asked. "I'm six."

"I'm…" Trunks counted his fingers. "Eight!" he said proudly. "So, why are you here?"

"Me and my mom are looking for someone named Gohan. You said you know him?"

"Yep! I've know him my whole life."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's cool, he's gentle and strong at the same time and his mom can make the best meal you ever taste!"

"Wow, my mom knew him before I was born. He's supposed to be my mom's age."

"Cool. So, I think you're mom and my mom are waiting for you upstairs."

"Upstairs? I didn't even notice we went downstairs."

"I show you the way back. C'mon!" He lead me back to the front foyer where kaasan had a worried look on her face.

"Panny! Where were you, young lady?" she shrieked. "We were waiting here for nearly half an hour!"

"Gomen nasai!" I apologized. "I was playing with Trunks." Mom looked at Trunks and nodded.

"Alright, but I'd appreciate it if you would tell me if you're gonna run off again." We went outside and hopped into the sky car. The trip was about half an hour and I nearly fell asleep. We finally arrived at a small cottage in the mountains, surrounded by trees. I followed Trunks up to the front porch. He eagerly knocked on the door. My mom came up and stood behind me. When the door opened, I saw a middle-aged woman with long, black hair that was tied back in a small bun. She had black eyes and I noticed the same twinkle of pain and sadness that I had seen in Bulma's eyes. She looked friendly and kind. I took an immediate liking to this woman.

"Hello Trunks." she said sweetly. "What brings you here? And you brought guests." She looked at me and kaasan. "My name's Chi-chi." She extended her hand to mom, who took it and shook hands.

"My name's Videl, and this is my daughter Pan." kaasan said. Chi-chi smiled.

"Videl? I think I've heard that name some where. Hmm? Bulma, you're here too? Come in, you guys."

"Konichiwa, Chi-chi." Bulma said. We were taken inside and lead into the living room.

"I was hoping to find Gohan here." kaasan said. Chi-chi eyed her suspiciously.

"Gohan? He's upstairs. I'll go get him." Chi-chi hurried upstairs. I made myself at home and me and Trunks started playing bloody knuckles until Bulma grabbed Trunks' hand and warned him not to play. He smiled sheepishly. Chi-chi finally returned and behind her was a man with dark spiked hair and wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath. I quickly assumed he was Gohan. He had a gentle face as well as a well-built body, not that I was looking.

"So what the big news?" he asked Chi-chi. He froze when he saw kaasan and his eyes went huge. "V...Videl? Omigod! You're alive!" Mom stood up and embraced him.

"It's been so long, Gohan-kun." she whispered. I, as well as everyone else, had shocked faces on.

"I must be missing something." Bulma said. Trunks was probably the most shocked of us all. Mom turned around.

"I'm sorry. I haven't fully explained this. Not even to my daughter." mom said. Gohan's eyes went even bigger, if that was even possible.

"D...daughter?" he stuttered. Mom nodded.

"Our daughter." she whispered. The whole room seemed to freeze in shock. Chi-chi broke the silence by fainting. I was confused beyond belief. The man standing in front of me was my tousan? Trunks looked at me, then Gohan, then back at me, then back at Gohan. He blinked and shook his head in confusion.

"Let me explain." mom started. "Back when I was twelve, my father took on the androids and was killed. They were about to kill me too, but I was able to out-run them. I hid in an abandoned shelter, and then I met him. He helped me escape from the androids. We became good friends, until one night, we became something more than friends. One day, during an android strike, we got separated and I got lost in a ruined city. Later, I found out I was pregnant, so I settled down at another shelter with some people until she was born. I taught her how to walk, to run and some of Gohan's fighting techniques that he had shown me. Once she was old enough, about 5 years old, we moved away from the shelter and went on our own. For one year, we've been looking for you. I can't explain it. I just feel so...attached to you, like I couldn't stay away." When she had finished, Chi-chi was wide awake and Gohan had a sad expression on.

"I'm so sorry. If I had just kept looking for you." he said. "I gave up after about two years after you disappeared and I assumed that you had been killed. I got really depressed and nearly let those damned androids kill me. Even though you were gone, I still felt attached to you." He closed his eyes. Mom walked up to him and hugged him. "So, I'm a father? What's her name?"

"Pan." mom murmured.

"Pan, it sounds beautiful." He looked over at me. His gentle eyes met mine. "She looks just like you."

"Hello." I said in my friendly voice. "You're my tousan? Nice to meet you." I bowed respectfully and Gohan chuckled softly.

"She was the only thing that kept me going." kaasan said. "Every time I looked into her little eyes, I saw you, Gohan-kun. It was as if you were in there, encouraging me that I had to keep living."

"Videl, are you going to stay?" he asked, hopeful. Mom nodded. "Great! I want to get to know my daughter. Wow, it sounds weird to me, saying 'my daughter.' It's gonna take some getting used to." He laughed. The others were still a little surprised. Chi-chi finally spoke up.

"I can't believe this. I have a grand-daughter!" she cried. She came up and hugged me. I felt safe and wanted, nothing like I had just two hours ago. I was happy that I wouldn't be moving around anymore. And I had even made my first friend, Trunks. Life was beginning to brighten up, even if the androids were still rampaging outside.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Warnings: This is a light tearjerker chapter. And some swearing.

Lucky Chance 2

For the next few days, I got to know tousan more. He told me about his father, about the big fight against his uncle and the discovery that he was part alien. I felt special to be part alien too. I knew now why I had a bigger appetite than my mom, I was a little bit stronger, and my eyes and ears were much better too. He told me about all the adventures he went on and what the world was like before the androids. He told me about the other warriors and how they died. My grandfather, Goku had died from a heart disease while all the other were killed by the androids. I felt truly sad for them and wished that they had been alive so I could meet them. Tousan offered to train me if I wanted and I quickly accepted. Day by day, he taught me some of the basics as well as how to fly. I sensed that Trunks was jealous of me. I was getting all the attention. I decided to give the training a rest for awhile so tousan would spend more time with Trunks. We hung out at Capsule Corp. for awhile, playing games and watching TV. Tousan would train him sometimes. I noticed Trunks was a lot stronger than me. But he wasn't as nearly as strong as my dad. I inquired about this and dad told me that Trunks was the son of the warrior Vegeta, whom was the prince of the dead race, the saiya-jins. I was deeply impressed and interested. He also told me about a higher stage of the saiya-jins called super saiya-jin. Tousan said he could achieve it, Vegeta had achieved it and so did my grandfather. He expected Trunks would too. Later that month, dad and mom finally tied the knot too. We weren't able to have a big wedding because of the androids. We kept it simple and quiet.

About a year later, there was another android strike today. Gohan had gone out to fight the androids. I wished tousan wouldn't go and fight all the time, but he insisted that he help the people. He was gone for about an hour, and while he was out, kaasan and I stayed at Capsule Corp. Me and Trunks were playing in the secret play room that was often used as a bomb shelter from the androids, while kaasan and Bulma-san were talking. The androids came by a lot and Bulma feared that they would eventually destroy the whole building. I was frightened for my father.

"I wish I was stronger, then I could take on the androids." I whined.

"Me too." Trunks agreed. "I wish my dad was here. He'd be able to fight those tin bots."

"Do you remember your dad?" I asked.

"Not really, but Gohan tells me about him all the time. Mom really doesn't like to talk about him." I nodded. I knew how he felt. Both my grandfathers had died before I was even born. I wondered what they were like. There were pictures around obaasan's house of grandpa Goku, but I had never seen grandpa Satan. As I pondered about that, I heard the front door open. Trunks and I rushed upstairs and saw tousan. He was beaten a little bit, but he was alright.

"I didn't get them this time." tousan muttered. He turned to me and kaasan. "Ready to go home?" Mom nodded and got ready.

"Bye Trunks!" I said, trying to be cheerful. "See ya tomorrow!" We left their house and flew home. Dad eyed everything that moved. He didn't admit it, but he feared the androids as much as anyone else. We flew much faster than we normally would.

"It's just like old times," mom glumly said. "Always running." Dad said nothing. When we got home, it was night and I was sent to bed. Grandma came to check on me.

"Hi, sweetie." she said kindly. "Want me to tell you a story?"

"Sure." I replied. Baasan sat down beside me on my bed.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there lived a boy who lived far away from society. He lived in a little hut and had an orange ball with four stars on it. He had a tail too. And one day, he ran smack into the first car he had ever seen. The driver of the car was a blue haired girl. She was on a search for the orange balls. She had one already and wanted the one the boy had. The boy agreed to go with her for the adventure. And he had many adventures indeed. He met a desert bandit, a shape-shifting pig, a princess, a three-eyed man, a monk, and even a demon king. He grew up and had a child with the princess and named him after his grandfather." She paused as she sniffed. I realized that she must've been talking about someone close, but I wasn't sure who.

"Who was the boy?" I asked. Grandma silent cried.

"The boy was your ojiisan, Goku." she whispered.

"You were a princess?" I wondered.

"Yes, for a while. When I married Goku, we moved from my little palace and moved into the house he built for me. I loved him so much. And I miss him a lot." I smiled at grandma.

"Don't worry, baasan. I'm sure you'll see him again." She smiled back at me and patted my head.

"You're right. I will someday, but until then, I'll make sure you all know who he was and how much he meant to me. Good night, Panny-chan." Grandma kissed my forehead and left.

For the next four years, we continued to run and hide from the androids. Keeping out of their sight was getting harder and harder everyday. There weren't very many stores left in the world, so we had to travel far just to get food. And even that was hard because the androids seemed to follow us or predict where we were going. We had to salvage through cities just to get supplies. Bulma, kaasan, me and Trunks were heading back to home in an air car from one of our salvage trips. The radio was on and the reporter was talking about another android strike.

"The androids are attacking these defenseless people. We can't calculate the death count, but it's estimated to be 8,000 people." Bulma angrily shut off the radio and muttered something under her breath.

"Damn those androids!" I cursed. "I can't believe this is still going on." I was furious. I wanted the androids dead so bad.

"Pan, hold your tongue!" kaasan ordered. "I don't want to hear you swearing. We are all very stressed about those monsters, but swearing isn't going to help." I heard Trunks growling under his breath. He looked like he was ready to tear off the androids' heads. Bulma noticed.

"No way, Trunks!" she yelled. Kaasan looked up. "You're not going anywhere, so don't even think about it." Trunks glared at Bulma.

"But mom! I can't sit around while innocent people are being slaughtered." He took off and flew through the sky.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried. I watched him go.

"I'll follow him in case he needs help!" I quickly yelled and flew off through the sky after Trunks. I heard my mom call after me, but I couldn't hear. I quickly caught up with Trunks.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. I gave him a dirty look.

"I should be asking the same thing." I shot back. He smirked.

"Gohan would kill me if he knew I let you tag along, but...what he doesn't can't hurt him, right?" he said. I grinned.

"Right." We flew in silence until we got to the ruined city. We were too late. We wandered the empty streets and cracked sidewalks. I stopped when Trunks picked up a ripped doll. I choked back a sob.

"Why are they doing this?" he whispered. He let his tears flow freely. I walked to his side to comfort him. Then I sensed Gohan coming. 

"Uh-oh." I muttered. I looked over to where tousan was coming. He landed just above us where there was still a wall. He had a stern look on.

"Pan, what on earth are you doing here?" he demanded. He looked over to Trunks. "And what about you, Trunks. I would've expected you to stop her." Trunks shrugged.

"Gomen, Gohan-san. I just was so angry at the androids that I didn't notice Pan following me." Trunks said in my defense. "And besides, she is part saiya-jin, so her fury might have gotten the best of her. She can't ignore the feeling to fight, just like us." Gohan sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time, but please, don't go fighting the androids without me. I don't want you two to get killed." Trunks and I nodded.

Later at Capsule Corp., I sat on the couch while Trunks sat at the table. He was crying almost as much as I was. Tousan stood at the window simply watching.

"Why don't those monsters have emotions?" asked Trunks. "They just keep killing. When will it be enough?" Tousan was silent. "Gohan-san, you must know how we are feeling. We need to vent our anger and frustration on those mindless-beast. Could you train us? I mean more than just the basics. Real training!" Tousan turned around.

"Not a chance!" he said. "If I train you two, you'll only go out, fight the androids and get yourselves killed!"

"But daddy!" I cried. "I can't take this anymore. I hate living in fear, wondering if my next breath will be my last! I have to fight! Please." I gave him my pleading look. Daddy sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but promise me you'll never fight the androids by yourself. I know you two won't be able to defeat them on you own." Trunks and I sighed. Then, we heard the front door open.

"Gohan, don't tell my mom about this, okay?" Trunks asked. Dad nodded. Bulma walked in and saw all of us.

"Well, this is a surprise." She said sarcastically. Mom walked in behind her.

"Pan, you're alive! I don't want you ever running away again! Do you hear me, young lady?" Mom yelled. She turned her attention to dad. "As for you, did you find her? Why didn't you stop her? Why weren't you there in the air car with us? She could have been killed! I know for a fact that her running off must have been influence by you!" Dad smiled sheepishly, similar to grandpa Goku's in the pictures I had seen. Mom was nagging almost as much as grandma.

"Gomen." he said, still smiling. Mom sighed.

"Oh Gohan-kun, I just can't stay mad at you." Bulma walked up to Trunks.

"So, Trunks. Should I be cooking for one instead of two?" she demanded.

"No, mom. Two's fine." Trunks said.

"Fine. And why are Gohan and Pan here? You guys aren't planning anything, are you?"

"No!" we all said in unison. Bulma groaned.

"Anyway," mom interrupted. "I think we should go now. Let's go, honey." She grabbed me and dad by our shirts and pulled us out the door. When we got home, mom gave me a big lecture about safety.

"Mom, I'm 11 years old! I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be watching me every second."

"Yes you do! I'm so worried about you at times. Damn that saiya-jin blood of yours! Why can't you just ignore that stupid craving for battle?"

"I can't just ignore it! It hurts so much to see so much pain and suffering. I can't even leave the house without feeling guilty that I'm not doing anything!" I pounded the wall, leave a large dent. "Why don't you understand?!" I screamed as I ran to my room and cried for what seemed like hours. There came a soft knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled and covered my face with a pillow. The door opened and grandma walk in.

"Now that's no way to speak to your grandmother!" obaasan joked. I wasn't laughing. "Lighten up, sweetie."

"How am I supposed to do that when thousands of people are crying out at night? I wanna fight, but mom won't let me."

"Goodness, you remind me so much of your grandfather."

"I do? What was he like?"

"Well, he had a good sense of humor. He was kind and gentle and had an appetite the size of an elephant. He was always willing to go extra lengths to save someone. He loved to fight, but he hated killing. It's funny how the two personalities clash. He meant so much to me, even though he was never around most of the time. I didn't care if the earth exploded. I just wanted my last moments to be with him." Grandma sighed. I really had no idea what love was, so I could have never put myself in her position. "Losing your true love is like losing half of your soul. If you ever find the right one, don't ever let him go. And I guess what I'm trying to say is your mother loves you more than anything in the world and it would kill her if you died at the hands of the murderous androids." I gave it a lot of thought and knew she was right. Kaasan loved me as much as she loved tousan. She would be devastated if I was killed.

"Thanks grandma. I appreciate it." I gave her a reassuring hug.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked. I nodded, attempting to hold in my tears. Grandma left the room and I wept quietly. After I had stopped, I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Warnings: This has swearing and violence.

Lucky Chance 3

The next day, daddy began his training with us. First, he taught us punching and kicking. Then, he let us spar while he pointed out our mistakes. That lasted all day and we called it a night. The next day, dad secretly took us out to a field where we could learn some ki techniques. Trunks made up one called Burning Attack and I made up one called Spell Bound. We tested our attacks on each other and were both able to block them. Tousan said we were making great progress. Finally, late at night, he trained Trunks to be a super saiya-jin.

"Alright. Concentrate." dad said. I sat nearby watching. They stood in the field. "I've thought of a new idea that might work. It's a form of telepathic and dream reality. I need you to close your eyes. I'll explain a situation to you and you need to act it out in you head. When you open your eyes, you should be able to see it and it will be as real as possible. Okay?" Trunks nodded. "Good. Now, concentrate. Imagine you are at home. The androids attack it and your mother is caught in the middle. She runs to escape them, but is too slow. She gets caught underneath some of the falling debris. You try to save her, but the androids stand in your way." Trunks' eyes fluttered and he growled low, muttering something under his breath. "You attack the androids, but they simply laugh and trip you. You get up and attack again, but they simply block and dodge, mocking you, insulting you. Your mom is losing air by the minute, but you can't get to her in time. The androids laugh in your face, their cold, blue eyes piercing yours." I closed my eyes and imagined this all happening to me and I squinted for a second. When I opened my eyes, I could almost see kaasan under the debris. I rubbed my eyes and realized that this was the telepathic dream. I could see myself fighting the androids pathetically. Anger rose in me as my mother gasped for air. I was helpless to do anything. It felt so real. I watched as my mother took in a sharp breath and went limp. I gasped as if I was the one under the debris. My anger spiked and I let out a scream that pushed me out of the telepathic dream. Tousan and Trunks looked at me with shock and worry all over their faces.

"Pan, are you alright?" Trunks asked first. I nodded.

"I...saw..." I had difficulty saying anything. "I saw my mom...killed." I sobbed uncontrollably. Tousan came to my side and comforted me.

"It's alright. Videl's just fine. She's still alive." dad said. He rubbed my back. "I guess the situation was pretty good. We'll work on that later. Maybe we should go home." I nodded, still slightly traumatized. We flew to Capsule Corp. first to drop off Trunks, even if he was 13 and could go by himself, then we went home. I went to bed and had nightmares about losing everyone. But then, out of the darkness, a boy with blond hair emerged and vanquished the androids. His face was very similar to Trunks' and I wondered if that was what Trunks looked like as a super saiya-jin. 

The next morning, I went sword shopping with Trunks. There were a few markets in secluded areas that sold food, supplies and weapons. I thought it'd be a great idea if we had swords, so I dragged Trunks out to get one. He had his sights on a faint purple, broad sword made from a special mineral. I picked a regular silver sword made from steel. We paid for our stuff, but had to get back to Capsule Corp. because the androids were nearby. We entered the house in hopes that Bulma-san wouldn't noticed the swords. But she did.

"What on Earth do you two think you're doing with those swords? Are you planning to take on the androids?"

"No!" We both said.

"Then what?" she demanded. We both quickly thought of an excuse.

"We...need...protection?" Trunks said nervously. Bulma sighed.

"I know what's going on. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. You are going to fight the androids and there isn't anything I can do to prevent you from doing it. Please, just be careful. I don't want to be a motherless widow." I was glad that Bulma understood.

The day had finally came. The day we would take on the androids. Mom had insisted that I stay behind, but I left anyway. We heard reports that the androids were attacking an amusement park where a shelter was located. We got there in time to see the diabolical duo getting on a merry-go-round. I wondered why they were playing around like regular teens, but didn't act like ones. The blond one saw us first.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Juunana taunted.

"If it isn't blondie, only his hair is black today." Juuhachi laughed.

"He's trying to copy my hair." Juunana sneered. Dad was unwaivered by their insults and crouched down into fight position. Me and Trunks did the same.

"What's this?" the male robot asked. "Blondie brought little boy wonder and super girl." I growled and bared my fangs.

"No." dad whispered to me. "You two stay behind. Don't get involved." I looked at him, but I remained silent and Trunks didn't object. Tousan jumped at Juunana and hit his jaw. He powered up to super saiya-jin. They fought for a few seconds, until Juuhachi interfered. I watched the battle intently. A normal human eye probably would have never seen how fast the three were moving. I could tell that dad was getting beaten. Trunks was powering up.

"Trunks, don't! Dad told us not to get involved." I warned.

"But if we don't do anything, he'll be killed." Trunks finished powering up and launched at the female. I had no choice but to help as well. Trunks and I took her by surprise and knocked her from the sky. She looked very unimpressed by our efforts and attacked us. We dodged and double-team attacked. She saw it coming and blocked.

"Why don't you kids get out of here." Juuhachi ordered as she played with a strand of hair. "Go play house somewhere else, unless you want to die."

"Why should we leave?" I demanded. "So you can beat up on my dad? Not a chance!" I jumped at the witch, my fists forward. She simply smiled and phased out. I blinked.

"Pan! Behind you!" Trunks yelled. I turned around just in time to see the stupid slut elbow me in the stomach. I felt all the air rush out and I bent over in pain. I held my stomach and Juuhachi slammed my back into the ground. I flew down, and I almost fainted from all the pain. Trunks jumped at Juuhachi to get her away from me. They jumped up to the top of the Ferris wheel. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as Trunks fought the robot. She was doing fairly well on defense and took the offence, punching Trunks' chin, but he returned with a swift knee to her gut. I heard her gasp and she bitch slapped Trunks over the head. He fell backwards and almost fell off the wheel, but the robot caught him and held him firmly. She smirked at him.

"Go ahead." Trunks muttered. "Get it over with. You bitch!" Juuhachi's face shriveled into an ugly, angry face and she powered up a massive ki blast. I gasped. 

"Trunks!" I cried. I zoomed up to Trunks' aid, and attempted to knock the attack out of her hand, but she back-handed me and I managed to kick her arm that was holding Trunks so that she released him, but we were still in range of Juuhachi's blast. Suddenly, dad appeared out of nowhere and grabbed us, shielding us from the monster's attacked. He was hit full blast and we landed with a thud on the ground. I was so weak, I didn't even have the strength to get up. I looked over at Trunks. He was still conscience, but barely breathing.

"Trunks?" I whispered. "We have to help dad." He nodded and slowly sat up, but collapsed on the ground again. Tousan appeared above us. He grabbed us and started running.

"I told you two not to interfere." he hissed. We quickly hid behind a wall. The androids didn't see and couldn't find us. My heart was beating faster than ever.

"Damn those hybrid humans!" Juunana cursed. "They gave us the slip again!"

"Oh well." Juuhachi said. "Wanna take some pop shots? Maybe we'll get lucky." They raised their hands and fired what seemed like thousands of energy beams. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the end to come. My whole world faded into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Warnings: This is a sappy slightly romance. Hehe…enjoy!

Lucky Chance 4

I woke up much later. I was lying on an uncomfortable bed. Then, I realized that I wasn't lying on a bed at all, but the ground. Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened.

"Tousan!" I yelled. He was lying a few feet away from me and Trunks. I went to his side and tried to shake him awake. I heard Trunks groan from behind me and I went to his side.

"Trunks, are you okay?" I asked desperately. He murmured a response. He got up and ran to dad.

"Gohan!" he yelled. "We have to get him home!" It was about then that I noticed he had lost his arm and I screamed.

"His arm!!" I shrieked. I had never felt more frightened in my life.

"Pan! Help me!" Trunks ordered. I pulled myself together and helped carry tousan to Capsule Corp. Bulma found us outside the door.

"Omigod! What happen?" she asked.

"To be blunt, we got beat up." Trunks said. "We have to get him medical supplies! He must've used the last senzu bean on us."

It seemed like hours had passed. Me and Trunks waited uneasily for the results on tousan. At last, Bulma came out of the infirmary.

"Gohan's going to be fine." she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I wasn't able to replace his arm, though. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Bulma-san. I'm just glad he's alive. Is he well enough to fly?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be, but I don't recommend it. He needs to rest."

"Okay. I'll stay too. I should call my mom." I walked into the kitchen, called kaasan and told her everything that had happened. She agreed to let me stay over. I told Bulma and she gave me p.js to wear. I curled up on the couch and reflected upon the day. So much had happened in the span of 20 hours. My thoughts were interrupted when Trunks walked in and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I murmured. He sat down quietly beside me. I peeked at him a couple of times, noticing how much he had grown up since I had first met him. He was definitely different, changed. Much more mature. I sipped my hot chocolate and wondered what he thought about me. I was probably like his kid sister. I was two years younger than him. He looked at me for a few seconds, but when I peeked at him again, he looked away. I blushed a little. Now that I noticed it, I was well developed for my age. I began wondering why I was thinking about this now. I was only 11. It was natural for a normal human girl my age to have a crush on someone, but it was even more natural for a saiya-jin girl my age to have a mate by now. Upon thinking about that, I blushed even deeper.

"Something wrong, Pan?" Trunks asked. I noticed his voice was even getting deeper. I was so embarrassed about my thoughts.

"Um...nothing's wrong." I said nervously. Suddenly, I didn't feel so comfortable anymore. At least not around him. It was the fact that my saiya-jin genes were trying to take control of my emotions. I was beginning to like Trunks more than a friend. It didn't matter how much I tried to hide it or deny it. I was falling for him. I quickly got up and tried to forget it.

"I'm going to bed." I said quickly and rushed upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. I flung myself onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow. 'What's wrong with me? Why would I think of Trunks as anything more than a friend?' The image of Trunks holding me close fluttered into my mind.

"Ack!" I yelled frustrated. I must've been going insane. I couldn't stop thinking about him suddenly. I couldn't explain. I guessed my near death experience must've made me think about my life. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Trunks opened the door slowly.

"Hi." he said shyly. I thought that was adorable. 'Stop thinking like that!' my mind screamed. "I wanted to talk to you. You left the room so suddenly, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just troubling thoughts." I replied.

"Like what?"

"Um...just stuff. Mostly what happened today. I'm beginning to think that we're being a distraction for tousan."

"Maybe." he said sadly. He sat down on the bed beside me and he was just inches away from me. I panicked, but I couldn't move. I looked away and kept my eyes on the wall. "So anyway, I'd better get to bed." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. He got up and headed to the door.

"Good night, Trunks-kun." I said. He blushed.

"Good night, Pan." he said and left. I mentally smacked myself for saying Trunks-kun. 'What if he thinks I'm flirting with him? What if I _am_ flirting with him? What if he thinks I'm a slut? What if...' I soothed my thoughts and drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with him. I had another dream of him in super saiya-jin mode, destroying the androids.

Morning came and I rushed downstairs, eager to leave. Tousan was up and eating Bulma's cooking. Bulma's cooking? I didn't touch the stuff because I wasn't even sure if it was edible. I simply got dressed into my baggy jeans and white shirt.

"Good to see you awake, tousan." I said. Dad looked up from his eating and smiled.

"Hi sfeethurt." he mumbled with a mouth full of food. I couldn't understand the last part.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Hang on Pan." Bulma said quickly. She handed me a green Capsule Corp. jacket that had the C logo on the shoulder. It was quite similar to Trunks' jacket. "I made it for you."

"Arigato!" I said happily. "Domo!" I looked back at daddy. He was scraping up the last of his rice, stuffing it in his mouth and finally got up. We waved good bye and went home. When we got there, obaasan and kaasan were so worried.

"Panny! Gohan!" grandma cried. "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again. Why did you have to fight the androids?" Then she looked at Gohan's shoulder. "AAHHH!! Gohan! Your arm!" She stumbled to her knees. "I can't believe you would go and lose your arm in battle!" Mom had been quite silent through most of this. I knew we'd probably get a big lecture from her later. And just as I had predicted, she yelled for what seemed like an eternity.

"What were you two thinking?! I was so scared. When I heard about your little battle, I was frightened to death. What if you had been killed? Don't you think of these things? What about me? I'd be a broken woman. I'd be a widow and motherless. I would be crushed. You should be ashamed of yourself, Gohan. I don't want our daughter to die. There's a reason why I didn't teach her to fight too much, or she would have thirsted for battle more."

"Gomen." we said.

"I don't know why I even bother trying to convince you not to fight. It's in your blood. But I wish you would wait until she's older or at least stronger."

"Gomen."

"I don't know what I'd do without one of you. I don't regret marrying you or having you, but sometimes you just make me so mad and upset. I worry about you all the time. I don't want my heart to ache. It took too long to get over my father's death, and it's bad enough he died at the android's hands. Do you think I want the same fate for my husband and only child?"

"No." we said.

"Then why do you insist fighting?"

"Because we're trying to free the world!" dad said. "We're trying to destroy the threat of the world. This is the biggest massacre in the history of the earth. We aren't going to stand back and let the human race get exterminated." While my parents argued, I sneaked away to talk to grandma. She was siting in the kitchen reading a very old issue of Home's Beauty.

"Grandma?" I said. She looked up from her magazine. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." grandma said. "What about?"

"About love. You know a lot about it. How does one fall in love." Grandma set down her book and invited me to sit.

"Love is a very tricky thing. No one can tell you when you're in love. You just know. When I met your grandfather, I knew right away that I was in love. My thoughts were filled with images of him all the time. I remember our first date. I tried to convince him to do something he'd enjoy and he decided to fight. We sparred for hours. Anyway, when you fall in love, you get this feeling in your heart. It's like a kind of ache or craving to be close to the person you love. So why do you ask?"

"I think...I might be in love." I whispered. Grandma gasped. "Everything you just said is happening."

"Who?" she asked. I hesitated.

"Trunks."

"Trunks?!" she shrieked. The fighting in the living room ceased.

"Sssh!" I hissed. "I don't want them to know." Grandma lowered her voice.

"Why him?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, when I slept over, I couldn't stop thinking about him and I had this urge to do...something, but I'm not sure what. Then, when I fell asleep, I dreamed about him."

"Pan, you're too young. I mean, when you get older, then it would be alright. He's a perfect match. But right now, you're only 11."

"Well, mom was only 12 when she had me."

"Pan, don't use that as an excuse, and besides, you don't to have se-"

"NO!" I shrieked. "I do not want to do that. I'm just saying, my mom fell in love around my age. I do have saiya-jin DNA. Maybe that's affecting my hormones or something. All I know is I love Trunks." Grandma sniffed.

"My granddaughter is growing up so fast."

We stood in the field with millions of stars overhead. Just me and him. Trunks was powering up, trying to turn super saiya-jin.

"C'mon Trunks!" I cheered. I saw his eyes flicker green for a second and his hair stood up, but suddenly, as if some had just popped a balloon, he stopped and fell to the ground. I rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Trunks pounded the ground, frustrated.

"Damn it! Why can't I go super saiya-jin?" he yelled. He sat in the middle of the field. "I'm so weak. My father would be ashamed." I pondered for a second and then I punched his shoulder hard.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?!" he yelled.

"At least you have the power. I don't have enough saiya-jin genes to do that, so stop whining!" I growled. He stared at me, shocked. "Sorry. I didn't mean it." I quickly added. He smiled.

"Thanks, I needed someone other than my mom to yell at me." he joked. I laughed. I looked up at the stars.

"Y'know what I like about the stars? No matter what happens to the earth, the stars will always be there. And the sun will still rise." I closed my eyes and pictured a perfect world with flowers and cities and people.

"You're right, Pan. And that gives me a new strength. I want to live to see the day when we'll be able to see the sunrise with the rest of the world in peace." I smiled and got caught up in the moment by leaning on his shoulder. He didn't budge and I was thankful for that.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Warnings: Very emotional and romantic. Beware!

Lucky Chance 5

Tousan, me and Trunks laid in a field just above a city, watching clouds float overhead.

"So, Gohan," Trunks started. "What made you turn super saiya-jin the first time?" Tousan was quiet for a few seconds.

"I thought about all my friends," dad said. "Piccolo, Krillin, everyone who had been killed. I thought about all them, and I get this anger running through my blood. I let the anger overtake me and I turn super saiya-jin."

"I've never lost anyone close to me." Trunks said quietly. "I don't think I'd ever want to, even if it could turn me into a super saiya-jin. No life is worth that." Our conversation was interrupted by an explosion in the city. The whole place went up in smoke within seconds.

"No! It's the androids!" I cried. We sprang to our feet.

"You two! Sit!" dad ordered. "You're not coming this time."

"But we have to help!" Trunks said. "What if something happens? It's better to have three on two instead of one on two."

"Both of your mothers would kill me if something happen to you two."

"Daddy! I would never forgive myself if something happen to you!"

"Pan! Please, just don't get involved in this fight."

"Gohan! You have to let us fight! We're much stronger than you think. We can help!" Dad seemed to soften a little.

"Fine, you two can help." he said. We turn to the city and suddenly, something struck my neck and I fell unconscience. I heard a faint voice.

"I'm sorry, Pan. But I would never let you go so you could get killed. Take care of you mother." Then, everything went blank.

I was awoke by soft rain drops drenching my face. I sat up and to my dismay, my head was hit by a wave of pain from a headache. I looked around, almost not recognizing my surroundings, but the last events that had occurred filled my head. _Tousan!_ I sprang to my feet and called out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed frantically. I saw Trunks, still unconscience, and rushed to him. "Wake up! Damn it, wake up!" I shook him until he stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Daddy! He's gone!" I gasped in between hyperventilating breaths. "He went to...fight the androids!" Trunks gasped.

"Where is he?" he asked. I shook my head. "We have to find him. He might be in danger." We took off flying through the ruined. It looked so different from the last time I had saw it, which was only a few hours ago. I looked in every direction, searching for my father, hoping he was alright. Then, my heart seemed to stop as I saw a familiar orange gi. I couldn't bring myself to go see if it was my father. Trunks sped ahead of me and landed next to the person. He slowly turned him over, revealing my father's face. I gasped and felt like I was going to drop out of the sky. I landed on the ground and slowly walked up to him, praying for the best. _Why? Why did you have to go? WHY?! _The rain continued dropping, adding to the tears that were pouring down my face. I got to tousan's side and checked for a pulse. Nothing...I broke down crying. 

"Father!" I screamed. I was full of hate and pain. Trunks seemed too stunned to do anything. Suddenly, he started screaming. His ki sky-rocketed through the roof. His hair stood straight up and turned blond. I stared, dumbfounded and completely speechless. His soul-piercing scream continued as he dug his fingers into his palms and smashed his fists into the ground. He had achieved the super saiya-jin. When he ran out of breath, buried his face into his hands.

"Gohan..." he whispered. "Why'd you have to fight them on your own?" Tears flowed freely down both our faces. I didn't know what to do or say. My father was dead. I hardly knew him, yet, I was attached to him the same way I am to my mom. Now, the link between us was broken. I felt like it was all my fault.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down, even on my father." I muttered, feeling very guilt for his death. I kept crying, unable to stop. Trunks had dropped out of super saiya-jin mode and lifted tousan's head.

"We should take him home. Give him a proper funeral." he whispered. I nodded and helped carry him. While we flew through the sky, I was still crying. I hoped that dad would wake up and everything would be okay, but it wasn't going to happen. He was still dead. When we got to my house, I could hear my mother crying too and grandma trying to comfort her.

"Something happened!" I heard her scream. "Gohan's in danger! I can't sense him anymore!" Mom had a keen sense of dad. It must've been the saiya-jin bond they had. She heard us land and she ran outside. "Gohan!!" she shrieked. She rushed to him and put a hand to his face. "He's cold. Why is he cold?!" Trunks and I were silent. Mom broke down crying. "I was right. He's dead!" She hugged dad, burying her face on his chest. Grandma's face was white with grief. She stood in the doorway to the house, lost at words. She slowly fell sideways and used the doorframe as support to keep her from fainting.

"My...baby...is dead?" she stuttered. I ran to her side and trying comforting her. A lone tear slid down her face. "Those androids...when will be enough?! How many more must suffer or lose their lives till those monsters are satisfied?!" She sobbed quietly on my shoulder. I kept crying too, grieving with her. No matter how many times I told myself that he was just sleeping, I knew in my heart...he was gone for good.

His funeral was held a few days after, but we had to make it quick because the androids had been spotted nearby. The next few years were the toughest. Grandma would make lots of food, expecting dad to be there, but the empty chair was a constant reminder that he was gone. I was probably taking it the hardest. I would have to cry myself asleep each night and all day, I sulked in my bedroom, crying. I didn't eat very much and said very little, even on my 12th and 13th birthdays. Trunks would go out to fight the androids to avenge tousan's death, but he only ended up getting beaten. He would have to run and hide. It was horrible. He would visit us sometimes and when he did, he would stay with me. I didn't know why, but I was glad that he did. Sometimes, I would curl up on his lap and cry onto his shoulder. He simply held me, telling me that everything was going to be okay. I'd hold him tightly, afraid that if I let go, he'd vanish forever, like my father. Whenever he was around, the pain of my loss didn't seem so bad. It was as if Trunks was filling in the gap that was causing me so much pain. I sat with him silently. My crying had calmed down a little, but I still sobbed. He had his arm around me and I leaned against him, feeling ready to fall asleep.

"Pan?" Trunks said quietly. I tilted my head slightly so I could see him. "Maybe...maybe we should talk about Gohan. It might make us feel better." I whined as my response. "C'mon Pan. It's been a whole year since his death. You have to say something. I haven't heard your beau- your voice in a while." I sat up. 'What was he about to say? Beau...beautiful?' I still didn't say anything. I still felt broken and in pain. It was as if the words were non-existent. Finally, I summoned up all my courage.

"Trunks." I whispered as I hugged him tighter. He seemed to be relieved by my voice, and even more relieved because I had said his name. "I miss him. I miss him a lot. I wish he hadn't left me and mom."

"He didn't leave by choice." Trunks replied.

"Well, in my mind, he did! He didn't have to go fight." Trunks was quiet. "I may not have known him for as long as you, but he was my father, and he meant a lot to me. Without him, I feel so empty."

"I miss him too. Some days, I wonder if I should just end it all. But then I remember I have a lot to live for, like mom, Chi-chi-san, and most of all...you." I was stunned by the last part.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?" Trunks was quiet again.

"Never mind." he muttered.

"No, tell me." I almost ordered.

"Never mind!" Trunks shot back. I was a little hurt, but I understood. Some things were just hard to say aloud. I lowered his head down and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I know." His eyes widen at my words. He smiled softly and returned the kiss on my cheek. "One day, when we've beaten the androids, we can live in peace together."

"I promise, one day I'll rid the world of the androids for good." He kissed my forehead, sealing his promise.

When Trunks left about an hour later, the pain of my father's death came back and I stayed in my room for most of the night. Soon, there was a knock at the door. In walked my mom. 

"Pan, are you okay?" she asked. "I saw you run to your room after Trunks left. Did he do something?"

"No...well, I guess not." I said, looking away. Mom examined my face.

"You're glowing." she said plainly as if she were telling the time. "Your face is glowing." She smirked at me. "Okay, out with it! Who's the lucky contender?"

"Kaasan! I'm not glowing." I said innocently.

"It's Trunks!" kaasan shouted. "Omigod! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me.

"Huh? How would you know?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Silly, I know all the signs. I did fall in love myself, y'know. Does he know? Oh what am I asking? Of course he knows, or else you wouldn't be glowing!"

"Mom! I'm not glowing! And I don't think he knows."

"Then why are you glowing? The only explanation is that either you told him or he told you."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because, you're glowing, you hang out with Trunks all the time, you said he knows, but didn't say how he figured it out, so that means he told you. I'm naturally smart. I bet it's an unspoken attraction." I smiled sheepishly, just like my dad. She seemed a lot happier this year. Last year, she was a complete wreck. She was almost as upset as I was. Now, she was more concerned about getting on with her life by making mine better.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me. I'm not ashamed of you, but you're really starting to make me nervous." Mom started laughing at me.

"Gomen!" she giggled. "I'll try not to talk about it, but when you feel ready, tell me, okay?" I nodded. "That's my girl!" She got up and made her way to the door.

"Mom," I called. "It is an unspoken attraction." She smirked at me and winked before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Warnings: Nothing much. Just your basic violence.

Lucky Chance 6

I entered Capsule Corp. without knocking and went straight to Bulma-san's lab. She was working on her aircraft again. She quickly noticed me and turned from her work. I smiled.

"Word on da streets iz you bes workin' on a time machine." I said in my ghetto slang. Bulma chuckled.

"Yes, guilty." she said. "I know you might think I'm crazy, but I got a good feeling about this. I'm hoping this will change our history." I thought carefully about it.

"How will it work?" I questioned.

"Well, it sends someone into the past and I'm hoping Trunks will volunteer. He'll warn the others about the androids and they'll train for the threat. There should be enough power to make three trips."

"Okay, but what about me? I was born after the android holocaust. The only reason my parents met was because of it. What if I disappear?" The more I thought about it, the more scared I got. Bulma didn't have an answer ready.

"I really don't know." she whispered. I thought it was selfish of me, thinking of myself instead of the whole planet. Maybe my parents were destined to be together and they would find their way to each other. But it might take longer and I might be born much later. Then I wouldn't be old enough for Trunks. I closed my eyes and made the decision.

"If I disappear, then it's for the earth." I said clearly. Bulma smiled weakly.

"It's such a big sacrifice. I'm not telling you to do it."

"I know, but the needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the one. I'll be fine. Just as long as my father gets to live." I looked back at the capsule ship. "By the way, how many can fit in that thing?"

"One person."

"I don't mean to be a bother, but could you possibly make it big enough for two?" Bulma gave me a skeptical look.

"Why?"

"Um...I want to go with Trunks, if he decides to go." I said quickly, kicking the ground softly. Bulma smiled.

"Sure." she said without further questions. I brightened.

"Arigato!" I squealed as I hugged Bulma and ran out the door.

I found Trunks out in the living room listening to the radio and went to say hi.

"Hi Trunks!" I called and sat down beside him, kissing his cheek. "So, you know about Bulma-san's time machine? Are you planning on going to the past? Meet your father?" Trunks uneasily shifted.

"I don't know. I don't even think it'll work. Besides, mom can go. She'd probably want to anyway."

"But what about Goku-I mean grandpa? Don't you want to meet him?"

"Yeah, but...it's my father I'm worried about. I don't think he'll like me. Mom and Gohan told me stories about him and he doesn't sound like a likeable person."

"Don't worry about him. They might need your help in the past. You might be able to learn about some weaknesses the androids have, or you could train with the others! C'mon Trunks! This could be a really cool adventure. Besides, I want to go with you." I was interrupted by the radio.

"We have reports of another android attack at West Lilac City." the reporter blared. Trunks stood up.

"That's not too far from here." he whispered.

"No way! Are you gonna fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he said as he grabbed his sword.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't. Your mother forbids you to fight. I can't go against her word."

"Why not? I can't sit here while you get killed."

"What makes you think I'll get killed? Don't you have any faith in me?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I just think you'd do better if I was with you."

"Forget it, Pan. I can't take you with me." He ran outside and flew off. I growled.

"Oh, the nerve of that guy!" After a few minutes, I grabbed my sword and I flew after him anyway. I stayed a good distance away so I wouldn't get spotted or sensed by him. He landed in the destroyed city and confronted the androids. I stayed hidden inside a trench nearby. Trunks powered to super saiya-jin and unsheathed his sword, launching at the duo. They parted and kicked Trunks. He took a few whacks at them and cut off a few strands of Juuhachi's hair. She growled evilly and kicked him across the city. Juunana dove at Trunks and punched his gut. Trunks toppled over in pain. He jumped at Juuhachi and kicked her stomach. Then he dove into the air and fired dozens of ki blasts at the androids. But they just stood there, unfazed by Trunks' attempts. He fired hundreds more. I wanted him to stop because I knew that he would burn out before he finished off the androids. A large dust cloud formed over the twin and just as I thought, Trunks was greatly weakened and fell to the ground. I was about to help him when I heard voices. The twins were no longer in the dust cloud. They had moved, but I couldn't tell where. I felt uneasy about not knowing where they were. Suddenly, Juunana jumped from an abandoned building and punched Trunks right into a building. I panicked and ran to the building undetected. I saw Trunks lying on a pile of rubble. He had dropped out of super saiya-jin mode and was slowly beginning to wake up. When he saw me, he was about to say something, but was cut off when Juuhachi appeared and fired an energy ball at us. We dodged it and started running out of the building, but I was separated from Trunks when he was kicked out through a wall. I stopped and was face to face with Juunana. He grinned and kicked me to the other end of the building. I was getting sick of all the boundaries that were keeping me in the building, so I charged up and fire hundreds of small ki blasts to get rid of the walls. Soon, the building was gone, I flew into the sky and searched for Trunks. He was fighting with Juuhachi. But I couldn't find Juunana. Suddenly, I was hit painfully on my back and I fell to the ground at alarming speeds which was quite painful. I unsheathed my sword and tried cutting him. He grabbed my sword and threw it away, taking me with it. I stood back up and rushed at him, but he phased out. I stopped and was hit on my back. I turned around quickly and caught him off guard as I kicked his stomach and cut his shirt with my sword. He glared at his ripped shirt and then at me. His eyes were full of icy cold rage. I was struck with fear. He charged up a ki blast and hit me at point blank range. I felt pain sear though my body as I skidded across the field. I felt ready to die, but I couldn't give up. Trunks was attacking the two now. I used my strength to duck into the trench I had found in the beginning. I had to figure out a way to get Trunks and I out of danger. I quickly scanned the area for Trunks again, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, he emerged from a small creek, crawling out. The androids smirked and fired a ki blast at him. They walked up to him and Juunana started stepping on his head. I charged up to full strength. Juunana said something I couldn't hear, which was followed by Juuhachi powering up a ki ball. I gasped and launched forward, clutching Trunks just before the blast hit us. We took off before the smoke could clearly and left the androids confused.

We got home a little late. Trunks was unconscience, so I had to explained to Bulma what happened. She put him in bed and treated his wounds. I waited patiently for him to wake up. When he began to stir, I jumped up.

"Trunks? Are you okay?" I asked. "How many fingers am I holding? What's 1 plus 1?" Trunks looked at me funny.

"I know how to count!" he said with a laugh. I patted his cheek. He had sorrow in his eyes. "I can't believe I didn't beat them. I thought I was stronger this time."

"Trunks, don't worry about that right now. Just worry about getting your strength back." I said gently.

"Yeah, then I can go fight again." he said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes while Bulma groaned.

"Listen kid, you don't even know if you have arms or legs under that blanket! Why on earth would you want to go fight so soon?" Trunks thought about if carefully.

"I guess you're right." Bulma gave her 'of course I'm right' smile. "I want to go on the trip to the past." I brightened.

"That's great! I'll go with you!" I cheered.

"But I thought mom only made enough room for one person."

"Have you no faith in me?" Bulma joked. "I'm already making preparations to adding a second seat. Unless, Pan, you want to sit on his lap." I blushed furiously. "I'll take that as a no." She smiled wickedly.

"Kaasan!" Trunks complained.

"What? Isn't a mom allowed to have some fun?"

"Sometimes you act younger than me."

"Well, I have to act how I look." We all had a good laugh at that.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Warnings: This is a slightly funny chapter. No other warnings.

Lucky Chance 7

I woke up, bright and early. Today was the day that I was traveling to the past. I took a shower and got dressed into a pair of baggy jeans and my green Capsule Corp. jacket. I was still half awake by the time I got to the kitchen. Obaasan was making breakfast and mom was reading one of grandma's old magazines. They both looked at me when I walked in.

"Panny, this is it." Obaasan whimpered. "You're going to the past? I hope you stay safe and fight those androids." I grinned while at the same time a little shocked by grandma's words. She never liked the idea of anyone fighting.

"Baasan," I said. "I'll only be gone for a few hours, maybe a day at the most. All I'm doing is warning the others about the threat and then helping them fight. It shouldn't take more than a day."

"I know," grandma complained. "But anything can happen in a day. I'm just so worried." Mom stood up.

"Hon, you got a couple hours till you have to leave," she said slowly. "I've got something for you." She walked into the living room and pulled an orange cloth from behind a pillow. "I made this bandana out of your father's gi. It's a good reminder." Her eyes welded up with tears.

"Mom, you didn't have to." I whispered. She walked behind me and tied up the cloth around my head.

"You have to blend in. They have a different style back then." mom told me. "Besides, I like the bandana. Now remember, be careful. Make it back alive. And maybe this world will be different for all of us." I nodded. We ate breakfast and they followed me the Capsule Corp. Trunks was waiting with Bulma. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," Bulma explained. "This is the medication for Goku's heart disease. You give it to him three years before the androids, then make a trip to three years after and help fight. Then the last trip will be back here. Hopefully, everything should work out and our world might change. But if it doesn't, then we can be relieved that we changed someone's world. Oh, one more thing!" She paused and ran inside. She came back out with a black marker and wrote 'Hope!!' on the side of the time machine. "This will be a good reminder of your mission. So, I guess that's it. Good luck you two. Oh, by the way Pan, it might be a good idea if you leave your umm...'father' a secret. I know that it's probably hard, but if you tell, then your birth might not happen. He was kinda young." I giggled and nodded. Trunks took the small vile of pills for grandpa and place it in his pocket. "Do me a favor. Don't drop the medication." I gave mom and grandma a hug.

"Bye okaasan. Bye obaasan. I'll be back, I promise." Mom wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you." Trunks said his good-byes to Bulma and we hopped into the ship. Trunks took the driver seat and I took the seat next to it. I glanced at him and he smiled.

"We'll get through this." he said. "Trust me." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, started up the controls and set the date on the time frame. I waved goodbye to my family and Bulma as the ship took off. Trunks pressed the 'go' button and in a flash, they disappeared and our view of the outside was replaced by darkness for a split second. 

The scenery returned once more and we landed in a desert area. I grabbed my sword and strapped it on my back, as did Trunks. We left the ship and capsulized it. I looked around.

"So...where is everyone?" I asked. Trunks shrugged. I sensed out where they might be and sensed a powerful being heading straight to Earth.

"I can sense someone heading to Earth." I told Trunks. "He's stronger than the others, but he's so weak compared to us! But it's definitely not grandpa." Trunks started laughing. It was the first time in a long while I had actually heard him laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"C'mon. We may as well take care of him. Mom told me about this guy. A changeling named Freeza. She never told me what happened to the guy, just that he was defeated before they got there. She thinks maybe it was mutiny. And then, two hours later, Goku showed up."

"Alright, let's go! And just one more thing. I know that Bulma-san said not to tell Goku about dad, but could we tell him anyway? I wanna see the look on his face." Trunks gave me a weird look.

"Are you crazy? Don't you realize what might happen? You won't be born."

"I won't be born anyway if this works out. At least I want people to know I existed. I wanna go out with a bang!"

"You're very strange. 'Out with a bang.' You make it seem like you're a bomb." he commented. I laughed. We took off and flew through the air, spotting the ship in the distance. It prepared to land. Trunks and I pushed our ki to the lowest so we wouldn't get noticed. As we got closer, I saw some people climbing the rocks. I wondered who they were and why they were all the way out here. Suddenly, I saw a familiar blue-haired woman. _Bulma!_ It was the past warriors. They were going to fight? I tapped Trunks' shoulder.

"I saw Bulma!" I said. Trunk looked behind us to see for himself, but we were too far now.

"Right on cue." he said slyly. We kept flying until we got to the site where Freeza had landed. He was accompanied by a large guy.

"That's King Kold." Trunks said. Freeza was ordering some men to go somewhere. Trunks and I got out our swords and launched at the goons as they jumped into the air, slicing them up. Freeza noticed quickly. We landed on the ground in front of him and sheathed our swords.

"So you're Freeza." Trunks said. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face." I held in my laughter. Trunks hadn't been waiting. He didn't even know Freeza would be here. But, the speech made good effect. Freeza was annoyed now.

"Who are you two?" Freeza demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." I growled. Freeza chuckled a bit.

"You brats are asking for it. Head guard. Take care of them." An alien stepped forward.

"With pleasure." he grunted. He pressed a button on his scouter and it beeped, counting 5 as our power level. "Feh, you kids aren't even worth it. But, an order is an order." He raised his gun and fired. Trunks simply deflected it. The guard gasped. He fired three more, which were deflected as well. Before he knew it, Trunks was in his face, punching his jaw. Freeza was unimpressed.

"Guards!" he barked. "Surround them and take them down." The guards obeyed and made a circle around us. Trunks nodded at me and I smirked. They ran at us and I unsheathed my sword. In a matter of seconds, the guards were cut up. Me and Trunks put our swords back in their cases. One guard was left. He backed up slowly and was gutted by Freeza.

"Coward." Freeza hissed. King Kold hadn't said a thing since we had got there. I began to wonder if he could speak at all.

"So, Freeza. Are you going to attack me yourself, or are you going to send more of your men at me? It takes balls for you to come all the way here, half dead in a tin suit, just to be killed by us." Trunks insulted.

"You stupid boy. If I take you on, you won't survive even a minute." Freeza boosted. "Besides, I don't have time for you. I'm waiting for someone else."

"So I heard." Trunks said. "Well I'm canceling your date with Goku." I looked at him strangely. _Date?_

"What's a goku?" asked King Kold. I resisted from bursting out laughing.

"Dad," Freeza complained. "If you don't mind, will you please try to keep up." Freeza turned back to Trunks. "I take it you know that worthless saiya-jin?"

"By reputation, but we'll meet soon enough."

"We'll just see about that."

"Enough kidding around. It's time I showed you who I really am. You're about to see what it's like to fight a real super saiya-jin. And I'm not talking about Goku." Freeza gasped. Then, he started laughing.

"You really crack me up, kid. Now beat it before I beat you!" Trunks simply smirked. He began charging up. I back up to give him room. This was going to be an impressive light show. He yelled out as he charged up to super saiya-jin. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. Freeza was scared as hell. When Trunks finished transforming, he grinned.

"Was it something I said?" he asked. Freeza got really angry and fire a ki ball at Trunks. I backed off again as the blast hit Trunks. I smirked. When the dust cleared, Trunks was still standing, not even a scratch.

"I hope that's not the best you can do," he mocked. "Cause if it is, you don't stand a chance." Freeza was rendered speechless. Then, he fire another larger ki ball at him. Trunks blocked it and it was broken up into thousands of small beams that crash into the ground.

"I'll give you one more try. If you can't beat me, I'm taking you down." Trunks offered. Freeza flew up into the sky and started charging up a small ball of energy, which grew larger and larger. When Freeza thought it was big enough, he launched it at Trunks, who just stood there, unimpressed. 

"That's pathetic." I muttered. The ki ball engulfed Trunks and dug its way into the ground. Freeza landed on the ground and turned to me.

"Your turn, girl!" he growled. I looked behind him.

"I think you should watch your back." I said. Freeza turned around and saw the large ball rising from the ground. Trunks emerged from the crater and held the energy ball.

"Excuse me. Is this yours?" he asked mockingly. Freeza growled and fired a small ki beam at the larger one. There was a huge explosion. Freeza grinned at the results and turned back to me.

"It took you four tries just to kill him?" I insulted. I spotted Trunks on a cliff side. He gave me the cue the get out of the way. He did the hand motions for his Burning Attack and I jumped up just as he finished.

"Hey Freeza!" he yelled. He fired the attack and it hit just where Freeza was, but he had dodged the blast. Trunks nodded at me to finish him off. I unsheathed my sword and flew just above Freeza. He had a completely shocked face on as I brought the sword over my head and cut right through him. He was still in a state of shock when he started to come apart. I continued slicing left and right, then I finished of the small parts of Freeza with my Spell Bound attack. Once I was sure that Freeza was gone, I landed on the ground and tossed my sword back into its sheath. King Kold was very impressed. He didn't seem the slightest concerned about his son's death. Trunks landed beside me.

"Well played, kids." King Kold complimented. "With a force like you two, we could rule the whole universe. Freeza was much too weak, but you two could have it all." I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks." I said in a bored voice. In the corner of my eye, I saw some people hiding behind a ridge in a cliff. It was the Z gang again. I couldn't quite see them, but I knew they were there.

"If you wouldn't like to join," King Kold said. "That's fine. But a good swordsmen like yourself--" I glared at him. "Sorry, good swordswoman like yourself should allow me the honor of examining your sword." I grinned and nudged Trunks.

"Fine." I said and handed over my sword. King Kold examined it carefully.

"Hmmm...remarkable. I believe that this must have some power to it. If you hadn't had it, you probably wouldn't have been able to destroy my son so quickly." I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Ah ha! Now that I have your sword, I'll be able to defeat you." he said gleefully.

"Whatever." I muttered again. Kold rose the sword over his head and took a whack at me, but I simply caught the blade. "You should know better. A sword is just a sword, but it depends on who uses it, you dumb bastard." I blasted him right through the stomach and he hit a nearby cliff wall. I let Trunks finish him off as I blasted the ship they came in. As a trick, I tossed my sword up and it landed perfectly in its sheath on my back. From up above, I heard gasps. I had already knew that the warriors had moved in for a closer look. I tapped Trunks' shoulder and pointed to them. He dropped out of super saiya-jin and looked up at them.

"Hey!" he called to them. "I'm going to a place where I'll meet Goku! Do any of you guys wanna come along?" I heard them chatter among themselves. I saw Bulma being carried by some guy, but I couldn't quite see who. _He must be Vegeta._

"C'mon!" I called. "It's just over here!" They still didn't move. So me and Trunks simply took off without them. After a few seconds they finally came along. We landed in the area Trunks' tracking device told us.

"It still works with the original satellite." he said cheerfully. The others were very suspicious. Now that I was closer, I could see all the fighters. The guy that Bulma had been holding on to wasn't Vegeta after all. That was Yamcha. I had only seen a few pictures of him. He was Bulma's boyfriend before Vegeta. Trunks reached in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He threw it out and it exploded into a fridge.

"Careful guys." said the guy holding Bulma. "They're up to something." Trunks pulled a soda from the fridge and handed me one.

"It sure is hot out here." he said, trying to coaxes them into trusting us. The others talked amongst themselves again while Trunks and I sipped our drinks.

"Not very trusting, are they?" I whispered to Trunks. Finally, a small boy stepped forward.

"Wait Gohan!" yelled a short bald guys said. _Gohan?!_ I felt my heart race.

"Relax, Krillin." Bulma said as she stepped forward. "They're just drinks." Gohan and Bulma examined the drinks we had. Gohan pulled out a soda and Bulma picked some beer. Krillin loosened up and took a drink too. Bulma looked at me and Trunks.

"Hey, you two look familiar. Have we met?" she asked. I nearly choked on my pop.

"No, sorry." Trunks replied.

"Excuse me, sir," Gohan said. I giggled quietly at his young voice. "How do you know my dad?"

"Actually, we haven't met your dad." I answered.

"Then how do you know he'll be here?" asked Krillin.

"Um...sorry, I can't tell you that." I muttered.

"Why not?" yelled a spike-hair guy. Now that I looked at him, I recognized him as Vegeta. "I'll tell, you two are up to something. So why don't you just tell us who you are?"

"Sorry," Trunks said. "I wish we could tell you."

"When you fought Freeza, you were a super saiya-jin, right?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I was." Trunks said.

"That's bull!" yelled Vegeta. "There are only two true saiya-jins left. Kakorrot and myself. If you include mop-top over there, that makes three. Where did you get your saiya-jin blood from?!" We were quiet.

"But he just defeated Freeza!" Gohan defended.

"I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling." Vegeta spat. Bulma looked at me and Trunks' jackets and noticed the Capsule logo on it.

"Hey, you guys are wearing a Capsule jacket. That's my dad's company. Do you guys work there?"

"No, not exactly." Trunks answered. "We're just fans."

"Oh okay," Bulma said in a friendly voice. "Just give me your names and I can recommend you to dad."

"We can't do that." I said slowly. "It is a little weird, but kinda necessary."

"Ooh, are your shoe sizes a secret too?" taunted the three eyed man.

"Why can't I have a secret name too?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.

"Quit it!" Bulma ordered. Even in the past, she still took charge. "You're just jealous that they beat Freeza." Vegeta laughed bitterly. I was beginning to regret coming. They were really rude. Bulma winked at Trunks. He blushed furiously and I held in my laughter. His own mother was hitting on him. I pretended to look away.

For one hour, we waited. I sneaked a few glances at Gohan. He was such an adorable kid, with his messy hair and the little saiya-jin outfit. Trunks looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to be watching us like a hawk.

"What are you staring at, boy?" he demanded.

"Um...I...think your shirt is...cool?" he stammered.

"You would." Vegeta grunted. It was funny how much the two looked alike. The eyes, their faces, of course not the hair. If I had met Vegeta first, I probably would have fallen for him instead of Trunks. But Vegeta's personality was horrible. Trunks looked at him again.

"What are you gawking at?! Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it so much, then take it." I covered my mouth and laughed inside. He glared at me. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I said. He continued to stare daggers at me. Yamcha started getting uneasy about this whole thing.

"What if Goku's not coming?" he complained. "What if we're wasting our time?"

"Well, how long has it been?" asked Bulma.

"One hour."

"Then chill out for another hour!"


	8. Chapter 8

****

Warnings: Basically nothing.

Lucky Chance 8

One hour later, Trunks' watch beeped.

"That's it." he announced. "Two hours is up. Goku should be arriving any minute now." Everyone looked up to the sky. I could sense a strong force heading this way. It was him! The others chatter among themselves. Within a few seconds, we saw a small pod heading straight to the ground. It crashed nearby.

"Hey, last one there is a rotten egg!" Krillin called. They started running towards the crater. Trunks and I stood, staring into the crate at the small pod big enough to hold one person. The door opened slowly and out emerged a spiked messy haired man wearing a weird outfit. It was Goku, the universe's strongest being. He looked up at us and at the others. He was a little surprised to see everyone here.

"Hey guys!" he asked. Everyone started cheering, except the Piccolo and Vegeta. "How did you guys know I was here?" He was still a little confused.

"These two told us." Bulma said. "They must be fans."

"Yeah, they knew all about you, dad!" Gohan said happily.

"That's weird." Goku said. "I don't know them."

"They must've been tracking your ship from outer space." Bulma explained.

"Well, I don't know..." Goku said as he scratched his chin. "Freeza tried to do that, but I could sense him a mile away. He beat me home. So, which of you beat him? Was it you Piccolo? Or maybe you, Vegeta?"

"Neither." Piccolo said. "Those two beat them effortlessly. He turned super saiya-jin."

"A super saiya-jin? No way!" he said surprised. "A super saiya-jin at his age. That's amazing."

"You moronic baka!" Vegeta insulted. "Aren't you forgetting that we're the only saiya-jins left?"

"Well, if he says he's a super saiya-jin, then he's probably not lying."

"Man, Goku," Bulma said. "You take things way too lightly."

"No I don't."

"Um..." Trunks said, trying not to be rude. "Goku, could we have a word with you in private. Just us three." Goku smiled.

"Okay." he said. The others gasped.

"Are you serious, Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll be right back." We flew far from the others and landed across the way from the crater.

"Arigato." Trunks said.

"I should be thanking you for beating Freeza." Goku said. "I could've beat him myself, but I thought he'd change. Boy was I wrong."

"That's not quite your fault," I said. "You've got a pure heart, so it's natural that you'd think that."

"Yeah, but still..." Goku said sadly. "I could have made my move, but you two showed up." I gave him a skeptical look.

"How would you get here from space?" I asked.

"I could have used a technique I learned while on the planet Yardrat. It's called Teleportation. It's really nifty. I could have traveled the speed of light in seconds, even through walls."

"Oh, so that's how he beat them before." Trunks said. Goku became completely confused.

"Wah? Before? What are you talking about? I never fought Freeza's dad before."

"We could have came here later, when Goku would be alone." I said, ignoring Goku.

"Guys? Hello??" he yelled. We looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Gomen." Trunks apologized. "I guess I could explain that question. But first, I was wondering, could you turn super saiya-jin?"

"Yeah, now that I know how to control it. Why?"

"Could you turn right now?" Goku stared at him and nodded. He charged up, his hair turned blond and his eyes turned green.

"There, now what?" he asked.

"Now we'll both be super saiya-jins." Trunks said. He charged up as well and turned into super saiya-jin mode. I backed up slowly to give them a little room. They stared at each other, not blinking.

"We're exactly the same." Goku said.

"We'll just see." Trunks said and grabbed his sword, launching at Goku. Goku just stood there. I started to panic. 'C'mon grandpa! Get out of the way!' my thoughts screamed. Trunks stopped short, the tip of his sword just inches away from Goku's face.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?" he asked. Goku smirked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't do it. Your feelings gave it away." he said bluntly.

"Fine, but this time, I won't stop." Trunks charged at him again, and Goku simply held up one finger, blocking every swipe and cut. Once Trunks was convinced, he backed off.

"You're pretty good. Everything I was told is true." he said. He tossed his sword up in the air and dropped out of super saiya-jin. 'Show-off!' I thought. The sword landed perfectly in its sheath. Goku powered down out of super saiya-jin mode.

"I guess we can explain ourselves now." Trunks said. "My name is Trunks and this is Pan. This might be a little difficult to explain, but we're not from this time. We came here from 20 years in the future."

"The future? Wow!" Goku said.

"Well, Vegeta was right. There are only three saiya-jins left...now. But later, more were born. I was given my saiya-jin blood from Vegeta."

"Nani!?!" Goku yelled. "Vegeta?!"

"Yeah, Vegeta's my dad." Trunks said.

"I don't believe it! Vegeta's gonna be a daddy! That's amazing!"

"Um...this isn't exactly about that." I said. "We need to talk about what's to come." I looked among the group who were watching us. "In our future, there is a fate worse than death. The world is in ruins. Everything was destroyed by two people. They were ruthless."

"Who are they? Are they aliens?"

"No, they're androids, built right here on Earth. Are you aware of the Red Ribbon army?"

"Yeah, I defeated them years ago."

"Well Dr. Gero survived. He's been working underground for years. He created two evil androids that are released three years from now on May the 12th at 10:00 am on an island southeast of South City. They were supposed to kill you, but they disobeyed Gero and killed him. Every since then, they've had their own twisted agenda. We've been living in fear, constantly running and hiding."

"What about the others? Why aren't they helping?"

"Because...they're all dead." Goku gasped. I continued with my story. "They were killed in the battle against the androids before I was born. Everyone was killed except Gohan our trainer. But 13 years later, he was killed." 

"What about me? Was I killed too?"

"No, about a year before, you die from a heart disease." Trunks said glumly. Goku gasped. 

"Oh man! That's no fair. What a waste. I can't believe I don't even get to fight." Trunks looked at him.

"You mean after everything that we told you, you still want to fight?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm afraid of them. It'd be a dishonor to not get to fight. Besides, I might be able to make a difference." Trunks smiled.

"My mother and Gohan were right about you. You do have a pure heart. Listen, I got something that'll help you. Here." Trunks pulled out the medicine. "It's for you heart. You take them when you get sick and you should be fine." Goku took the vile and looked at with glee. 

"Great! That's fantastic!"

"Hopefully, you'll be able to change history. My mother told me so much about you."

"Really? Your mom knows me? Do I know her now or later?"

"Now."

"Wow! Does she live near me or something?"

"She's standing right over there." Trunks said as he pointed to Bulma. Goku yelped out as he fell backwards.

"Bulma's your mother?! Omigod! That means that she and Vegeta got together?"

"Um...sorta, it was more like a one-night-stand. Yamcha and her broke up and she fell in love with my dad Vegeta."

"I would have never guessed that those two would hook up. They're like opposites."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. From just being here two hours, he's already proved what an arrogant guy he is." Goku started laughing. "But listen, you can't tell them or it might not happen and I might not be born."

"Oh okay! You got my word. I still can't believe that Gohan is the only survivor, only to be killed years later."

"My fath-" I stuttered. "Um...my friend Gohan was pretty stubborn. He believed that if he fought them over and over again, that eventually, he'd be strong enough to defeat them." Goku smiled at me.

"That sounds like him alright. You know, you kinda look like him." I blushed and breathed a little more heavily.

"I do? Hehe...well I don't know what to say." I stammered. I sighed. "Okay, I guess I can trust you."

"Pan? What are you doing?" Trunks hissed and I waved him off.

"I've got saiya-jin blood too." I said quietly. "I got mine from Gohan."

"Gohan?!?" Goku screamed. "No way! I can't believe it! Holy SHI-" He was cut off when he fell backwards. I covered my mouth and giggled. He got back up slowly. The others were extremely confused and worried. Piccolo looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I looked at him carefully and realized that he might have heard everything. "He becomes a father too?! Amazing! But you look about Trunks' age. And he said he was born a year before the androids."

"Um...I was born when he was...12."

"12??!!!" Goku fell backwards again. This time, Piccolo fell over too and I was now pretty sure that he could hear everything. "Kuso! You're gonna give me a heart attack two years before I'm supposed to." I laughed.

"Gomen." I said. Trunks looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Wow! So, that means you're my granddaughter in an alternate timeline? Omigod!" Goku was surprised beyond belief. "I don't know what to say. Who's the mother?"

"I can't tell you that. Trust me, you don't know her anyway. Lemmie just say that grandma wasn't too pleased when she found out about me."

"You mean you weren't discovered till later?"

"Well sorta. My mom and Gohan got separated just before she found out she was pregnant and after I was born and old enough to travel, we searched for him for about a year."

"That's incredible!" Goku yelled. He was obviously shocked above everything else. "So, are you two gonna stay for awhile?"

"No, we gotta go. We have to travel to the future." Trunks said quickly and shot me an evil glare. I simply flashed one of my innocent looks. 

"Okay, so in three years on May the 12th at 10:00 on an island southeast of South City. Gotcha!" Goku said, remembering everything we had said. "I'll see you two later then."

"Bye!" we said at the same time. We turned around and took off through the air. Once we were a safe distance away from the others, we stopped and uncapsilized the time machine.

"Trunks?" I said. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. I had to tell him. He's my grandpa." Trunks didn't say anything. He hopped into the ship and set the controls. I heard him sigh and he turned to me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just...surprised that you told him. C'mon." I smiled and hopped into the ship beside him. He piloted the ship to where the group was. "I gotta say goodbye." he said.

"Why? You'll see them in a few seconds in the future."

"Yeah, but....shut up." He stopped the ship just over the small crowd.

"Would this be a good time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights?" I asked sarcastically. He stared down at Vegeta and Bulma.

"I don't understand why he's so proud." Trunks said. "He's got nothing to be proud of."

"What about you?"

"What about me? He doesn't know, nor do I think he would care." He waved down to them and I did the same, mostly directed to Gohan. Then Trunks pressed the go button and the view disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry for the rush, but I was in a bit of a hurry to get to the Cell saga. My original story had explained every detail in the Android saga, but I decided to scrap it because it would've take way too long. So now, here's the short, cheap version through Pan's view.

Lucky Chance 9

Confusion. That's what we were. Confused. After arriving three years into the future, we ran into an unknown android that turned out to be Dr. Gero himself. Plus, grandpa Goku was suffering from the heart disease six months later then he was supposed to. None of this was making sense. During our fight with Gero, Trunks' parents and my dad were revealed. The z gang looked like they were ready to have a heart attack of their own. Gero released 17 and 18 later then he was suppose to, but they rebelled and killed him, right before our eyes and took off. To make matters worse, there was another one, 16! If that wasn't enough, they beat us all up while looking for a ride. Trunks' sword was broken in the short battle. They told Krillin that they were playing a game. The goal was to find grandpa and kill him. Since they were taking their sweet ass time, we got to grandpa first and were able to move him to the Kame house with Master Roshi. Piccolo had gone to Kami's Palace to fuse with him so he would have more strength to fight the androids. On board the ship that was carrying grandpa, Trunks received a message from Bulma-san, informing us about another time machine that was found by a farmer. Trunks and Gohan went to find out about it and I stayed with grandpa to protect him, if I could. A lot was happening. A normal human probably would have cracked under the pressure, but our group consisted of saiya-jins, demi-saiya-jins, strong-willed humans and my ignorant grandma, Chi-chi. After getting to Master Roshi's house, we saw a report on t.v. about Ginger Town. It was totally deserted. We went to check it out and ran into the most hideous creature I had ever seen in my whole life. Piccolo had been fighting him. He called himself Cell, a warrior created by Gero. He claimed to have been from my future, took my time machine and had been in a larva stage a year before Cyborg Freeza showed. Now I was confused beyond all belief. He explained that his purpose was to become perfect by absorbing 17 and 18. Then, he would destroy the planet! He was composed of cells from every warrior, Freeza, grandpa, Piccolo, Vegeta-san, everyone! I thought that a battle with him would be hopeless. After he blinded us with a solar flare, he took off in search of the crazy android twins. Yamcha had shown up in capsule ship, Trunks flew off to find Vegeta, Gohan was with Goku, and I was left to help defend the others. We were on the ship after a small encounter with Cell. Krillin has gotten his ass whooped. We were trying to think of a plan to stop Cell.

"Maybe we can sneak up on him with this plane," Yamcha suggested.

"Um, let's not and say we did. No, let's just not." I said, irritated. Yamcha smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen," he said. "Silly idea."

"How do you think Trunks is doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"You talk a lot about him." Krillin said. "Are you two involved?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Um...well...sorta." I stuttered. "I like him and I'm sure he likes me, but we haven't really established that we're boyfriend/girlfriend yet." There was an uncomfortable silence. I looked out the window and began daydreaming about giant birds. I had no idea why. Suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere inside our ship. I turned around and saw my grandpa and tousan!

"Ojiisan!" I cried and ran up to him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Pan-chan. It's been a while, ne?" he said. "Konichiwa, minna!" he said to everyone. He turned his attention to Piccolo. "Kamicalo!" Piccolo fell over and I giggled uncontrollably.

"Actually, _Goku_," Piccolo grunted. "It's still Piccolo. I keep my own name."

"Right. Anyway, we came here to tell you that I'm okay, and we gonna go train in the Room of Spirit and Time. I came to pick up Pan."

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Because, you've got your father's strength. And we all know that he's got hidden powers. So I figured I'd train you to become as strong as a super saiya-jin. Or ascend to a higher level of super saiya-jin."

"A super saiya-jin?! Ascend?!" I yelped. "I can't get that strong. I don't have enough saiya-jin DNA."

"Piccolo is a namek and he has the power to be stronger that a super saiya-jin." tousan urged. "C'mon, at least come with us to train." I looked around.

"Fine, I'll go." I said confidently. Grandpa held out his hand to me. I accepted and he teleported us to a cliff side. Trunks was sitting on a rock and not too far from him was Vegeta, standing at the edge of the cliff. Trunks looked up at us. 

He got up and whispered, "He's been like this all day. He just stands there. Sometimes he turns around and yells at me to leave, but I won't."

"Here, let me try talking to him." Grandpa said. He headed to over to Vegeta and they chatted for a few seconds. I walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I suppose." he replied. "So Goku's okay now? How come he's not fighting the androids? Or Cell?"

"Because..." I hesitated. "I think he knows that we don't stand a chance against either of them. But he plans on training us the Room of Spirit and Time."

"What's that?"

"I dunno." Grandpa and Vegeta's chat ended and they approached us.

"Ready?" ojiisan asked. We nodded. He took my hand and I held onto Trunks' waist with my other arm. In a matter of seconds, we were standing on top of Kami's palace.

"Okay, well go in pairs." grandpa announced. "Up first is Vegeta and Trunks. Then, Gohan, Pan and myself will go in second. If we stick with our plan, then we can all fight Cell and be strong enough to last more than two seconds." 

"How does the room work?" Vegeta asked.

"Simple." Goku said. "For every day that passes out here, one year goes by in there."

"Nani?!" Vegeta, Trunks and I yelled.

"Impossible!" Vegeta growled. "How did you know of such a room, Kakorrot?"

"When I was a child, I trained under Kami for a little while. He made me train in there, but I was only able to stay there for three months."

"Three months? Why only three?" I asked.

"Because, the environment in there is nerve-wrecking. It's a totally abyss of nothingness. One could get lost in there without the proper guide. The gravity was intense, the air was really thick. I could have cracked under the pressure. Luckily, I'm a saiya-jin, so I lasted pretty long. The longest to have gone, according to Kami."

"So, we're gonna spend a year in that thing?" I asked. "What if we go insane or something?"

"Hey, like I said, I was only a kid. You guys are much stronger than I was when I was young. We should be able to last." My heartbeat quicken slightly. I didn't know if I like this idea.

"What about Cell? What if he finds the androids while we're training, or destroys the planet?"

"I don't think he will. If I'm correct, he's been programmed to become perfect and come after me. Plus, he's got saiya-jin DNA, which means he'll want a good fight. He'll probably leave the planet intact so he can get his fight."

"I hope you're right.

"So anyway, we'd better get to our training. Vegeta, Trunks, you guys are first." They nodded and headed to the large doors where Popo-san was waiting. _A whole year? I'd go crazy. Not because of the environment, but because I'd miss Trunks too much._ I realized that the same probably went for Trunks. He might miss me just as much. I acted upon instinct and ran up to him, turned him around and kissed him on the lips. I heard gasps from behind me, but I didn't care. Reluctantly, I parted from him.

"Take care of yourself, Trunks-kun." I whispered. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." he whispered back. I kissed him again and finally, I let him go into the room. Popo-san quietly closed the door behind them. I turned back to grandpa who was shocked beyond shocked.

"You...just...kissed...him..." he stammered. Tousan's eyes were wide open.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did." I giggled.

"I should've known there was something going on." tousan said. "You two were always together."

"What can I say? I like the baka. A lot." I sat down on the steps and began waiting for the day to end so I could see my beloved Trunks. I sighed as I thought about everything. May the 12th was suppose to be the day of the androids, not Cell. I suddenly realized that Trunks and I were going to be gone from the future longer than expected. I told grandma one day at the most, but here we were, about to spend three days here and not including how long it would take to find the androids and Cell and defeat them all. I didn't like this at all. I was jolted out of my thought when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Goku.

"Hi ojiisan." I said quietly. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, how's Chi-chi doing in the future?" he asked. I smiled.

"She's doing great. She's so happy about me and mom being around. She likes to tell stories about you all the time. She really loves you and misses you." Grandpa smiled weakly.

"I wish my future self could have been there for her." he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. "I wish I could be here my Chi-chi, instead of being away, like now."

"What do you mean? You're bonded, ne?"

"Well, when we were kids, her father Ox King had promised me her hand in marriage. But at the time, I didn't know what marriage was. So I was gone until we were teens and we got married. After four years, Raddizt, my brother, killed me. For one year, I was away from her. When I came back to life, I didn't even get to stop by to say hi. After my battle with Vegeta, I was in the hospital for a while. I don't know if that really counts as time with her. She was trying to take care of me, but I kept getting away. Eventually, Yajirobi showed up with the senzu beans and I was back on my feet." He paused in his story and sat down. "Then, I was gone again, to planet Namek to find the dragonballs. When that was all over, I landed on planet Yardrat where I trained for a little while and then returned to Earth. But, you guys were there and told us we had to prepare for the androids. For three years, I was gone. Now, I'll be spending three days away from her. I'm surprised she's even lasted this long away from me." I looked down and sighed. No wonder grandma acted so sad whenever she talked about him. She missed him so much.

"Are you and Trunks bonded?" I blushed deeply.

"I don't think so." 

"There's such thing as a verbal bond. Saying certain things might trigger a temporary bond, until an official one can be made."

"Verbal bond? I didn't know such a thing existed." It made perfect sense, though. When Trunks promised me that he would rid the world of the androids for me, he must've triggered a bond. Now I wanted to be near Trunks more. "How do you know so much about saiya-jin ways? I thought you lost you're memory as a kid." Grandpa chuckled slightly.

"It's amazing how much the people of Yardrat know about the saiya-jins. When they found out I was one and I had no memory of it, they gave me a brief history. Apparently they were doing research on planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. They said a verbal bond isn't as strong, but just as effective." I wondered what was going to happen to me. I had to spend a year training without Trunks. He was about to go through the toughest year of his life.

Sometime during the day, we sensed Piccolo ki powering up. I strained my senses to figure out what was up. Goku and Gohan had noticed as well.

"It's the androids." grandpa said quietly. I breathed in sharply.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" I questioned. Grandpa nodded.

"He should be able to hold them off." We sat back and quietly sensed out the battle. I had no idea who was winning because I couldn't sense those demon robots. Piccolo's power remained the same, getting higher and sometimes lower. I guessed that he was doing alright. Suddenly, there was another large ki heading towards Piccolo.

"Oh no! Cell!" tousan yelled. He got up, but was stopped by grandpa.

"Gohan, we can't fight yet." he ordered. "Piccolo should be able to hold him off too. And if the androids want to live, they'll have to help him." Tousan frowned and sat down. I knew how much Piccolo meant to him. He was like a second father to him. We waited to see how the battle played out. Surprisingly enough, Cell didn't fight Piccolo. He was fighting an android, but I couldn't tell which one. Cell seemed to be winning, so Piccolo stepped in. He was holding his own against Cell, but suddenly, he started losing. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Cell's ki rose rapidly, which signified a ki attack, and Piccolo's ki dropped to almost nothing. Tousan was the first to react.

"Piccolo!!" he screamed. He jumped from his spot and started running to the edge of the platform, but was stopped by ojiisan.

"Gohan, NO!!" he yelled. "You can't go fight. We have to wait!" He did everything he could to hold tousan down, but Gohan kept squirming.

"Lemmie go! Let me go!" father cried. "I have to help him! Let go! I don't wanna wait!! He'll be dead!! Let go! Lemmie go!!" Goku motion to me to help him and rushed to his side.

"Father, please stop!" I urged. "You're not strong enough. None of us are. Please!" Gohan didn't listen and pushed ojiisan off him. He launched into the air, but suddenly hit the ground. I looked up, surprised. Grandpa had teleported above us and hit tousan. I let out a gasp.

"Grandpa!" I yelled. "How could you?"

"I had to." he said solemnly. "Gohan, listen to me. If we don't follow our plan, we'll be killed. The earth will be destroyed. Everyone you know and love will parish. You have to train." He looked away.

"But dad," tousan pleaded. "It's not fair! Piccolo didn't have to die!" He began crying. In all my life, I had never seen my father cry. "It hurts." he whispered.

"I know, but more will die if we don't follow the plan."

"You know what? Screw this fucking plan!" I was shock. I had never heard him swear either.

"Tousan," I said quietly. "I..." I was at a lose of words.

"What? Are you gonna tell me to follow this plan too?" he demanded. His ki was rising slowly.

"No...I just..." There was a small pause. "Forget it." He seemed to calm down a bit and sat back on the steps.

"Gomen nasai, Pan. But why do we have to wait here?" he asked in a quiet tone. "Why can't we go fight, then return here when the day's up for our training. Cell isn't complete yet, but if we sit around doing nothing, then he'll simply absorb the androids and we'll be screwed."

"Gohan, enough with the language!" ojiisan ordered. "What would your mother think if she caught you swearing."

"She'd probably kick my ass-" Grandpa shot tousan a sharp look. "Gomen. She'd probably kick my butt."

"Don't worry about that. Once our training is complete, we'll be strong enough to take on any form of Cell's." I certainly hoped so. 

"What's gonna happen to the androids?" I asked. "Without Piccolo to help, they'll be absorbed. We can't sit here!" Grandpa was silent. He was concentrating. That's when I noticed Cell's power getting higher. "Oh no..." I whispered. He got an android. Here I was, thinking that our training was going to be the hardest year of my life, but really, this day was already turning out to be far worse._ Hurry up Trunks!_


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky Chance 10

Cell's power kept getting higher, almost without end. Finally, it stopped. But even if it had, he was still too strong for even grandpa. I had a feeling he wasn't done yet. There was probably another android left. It wouldn't be long before she was absorbed too. Not that I cared. If it wasn't Cell doing the absorbing, I wouldn't care less if the androids were killed. But I would have rather they die at Trunks' hands or mine.

"Grandpa, we have to do something!" I urged. "Cell's already too strong for us--" I was interrupted by another strong power.

"Tien!" grandpa yelled. "He's not supposed to be there!"

"He's going to get killed!" I cried. "Grandpa, we have to do something!" I sensed a shockwave of power from Tien. One after another, he kept attacking, keeping Cell back.

"He can't hold out much longer," Gohan yelled. "He'll burn out!"

"Cell is going to kill him!" I added. "Grandpa!" Tien's power was getting lower and lower with each attack. I feared for the worst. This wasn't supposed to happen. Cell's power got lower, but it kept getting higher after each attack. Finally, I felt Tien's power drop to almost nothing.

"Oh no!" tousan yelped. I bit my bottom lip and hoped that he was going to be okay.

"Grandpa," I whispered. "We have to go now. We don't have any dragonballs to wish him back."

"We wouldn't be able to anyway," grandpa muttered sadly. "He's already died once." Cell's power slowly began getting higher again. Suddenly, grandpa disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" tousan asked.

"To the battlefield," I replied. We waited a few minutes. At last, grandpa returned. He had Piccolo and Tien with him. 

"Piccolo's alive?" tousan choked. Ojiisan said nothing and gave the two wounded fighters a senzu bean. Within a few seconds, Piccolo and Tien woke up.

"Wah..." Tien muttered groggily. "Where am I?"

"Are you okay?" grandpa asked. I breathed a sigh of relief that Piccolo and Tien were alright. 

"Yeah..." Tien replied to grandpa. "Last thing I remember is fighting Cell. Did I win?"

"Nope," ojiisan laughed. 

"But you held him off long enough for the androids to get away," I added bitterly. I didn't like the idea of aiding those heartless tin bots. I would have rather seen them rot in hell before I helped them. I suppose jiisan saw the glint of anger in my eyes.

"Don't worry, Pan-chan." he whispered to me. "Everything will get taken care of. We'll train, fight Cell, put an end to his android-absorbing tactics and you and Trunks get your revenge." I smirked.

It was another long wait until I sensed Cell again. He was blowing up whole islands now, probably trying to find and lure out the remaining android. I suspected it was that wretched bitch Juuhachi. I don't Cell would have gotten this strong by absorbing her alone, which meant Cell had taken Juunana first. I kept getting edgy every time he blew up another island, most likely full of thousands of innocent people. _Dear Kami..._ I looked back at the large doors that concealed the Room of Spirit and Time and my beloved Trunks._ Please hurry!_

Just then, an air ship flew by and landed on the palace grounds. It was a Capsule ship, which meant only one thing.

"Bulma!" I cried and ran up to the ship. The blue-haired woman stepped out of the ship, her baby in hands. "I see you brought Trunks." I turned my attention to the little baby cradled in Bulma's arms.

"Say hello, Trunks." Bulma said in a baby-like voice. Baby Trunks giggled. I could help but grin at the frail child. It was hard to believe that this small baby was going to grow up into the man I was madly in love with. For now, I simply played with his chubby cheeks.

"You're so adorable!" I cooed. Trunks continued giggling at my touch. Bulma smirked.

"So Bulma," Grandpa started. "How come you're here?"

"What, no hello?" Bulma growled, slightly ticked at grandpa's greeting.

"Oh, hello," ojiisan laughed.

"I came to drop off some training clothing for you guys. By the way, you're missing two. Where are those bakas?"

"They already started train," tousan answered. "Speaking of which, they should be almost done." As if on cue, Popo-san appeared. We headed to the large brown doors. Very slowly, they opened, revealing a tattered and torn Vegeta in front and worn and tired Trunks behind him. The first thing I noticed about Trunks was his...his hair! It was so much longer than it usually was. It was crudely tied back with a piece of string, but a couple of locks of hair still hung in his face. Just a single look at him and I felt my knees go weak as I drooped to the floor. He was breath taking. I thought I was gonna pass out any minute.

"Trunks...T-trunks..." I tried to say. Dad was at my side within a few seconds and helped me up. Bulma, on the other hand, raced at Trunks' side.

"Holy crap! What's with the hair!" she shrieked. She gave it a firm tug to confirm if it was real. Trunks winced in pain for a second. "Why did your hair grow so long, but Vegeta's stayed the same?" Vegeta simply scoffed.

"Because, stupid," he muttered. "A full-bred saiya-jin's hair always remains the same, except when it's trimmed."

"Oh, so that's why my hair's the same," ojiisan said thoughtfully. I finally regained control and was at Trunks' arm in a split second.

"I...don't know what to say," I stuttered. "You look..." Again, I was at a loss of words. "Sexy!" I finally came up with the word, but quickly regretted it and covered my mouth. Trunks quickly turned a shade of red.

"Nice to see you too, babe," he casually said, trying to embarrass me. And it worked. I blushed just as quick as he did. "I missed you so much," he purred as he gave me a hug. For a moment, I forgot where I was and what was happening. All I saw was the sexy man standing in front of me. Without hesitation, I passionately kissed him. Obviously, by the gasps behind us, the group still wasn't prepared about me and Trunks. Especially Bulma, since that was the first time I had actually kissed Trunks in front of her.

"I don't believe it," she said aloud. "That's what I have to put up with?"

"Tell me about," Gohan sighed. 

"Deal with it," Vegeta growled as both Bulma and Gohan. "They're probably verbally bonded." Trunks and I blushed. "He kept whining and whining, 'I miss Pan' and 'Is a year almost up yet?' Brat." If it was possible, Trunks' face got even redder.

"So...um," ojiisan said, I suppose trying to change the subject. "How'd it go? Did you surpass?"

"Well," Trunks replied. "We did get a lot stronger and nearly passed--"

"That's not important, brat!" Vegeta interrupted.

"Oh!" Bulma called. "I brought you two idiots some training armor. It's not quite the same, but I upgraded the style." She took out a capsule and popped it out on the ground. Out exploded a compartment of clothes. We quickly snatched up some armor and blue spandex, and changed into it. I thought I actually looked pretty good in the saiya-jin armor. The spandex was different. For starters, it was red. It didn't have long pant legs or sleeves. It was like a tank top with the armor over top and bikini bottom.

"Do you like it, Pan?" Bulma asked me.

"Yeah, it's great!" I replied cheerfully as I flexed my muscles.

"So what's the story with Cell?" asked Trunks.

"He absorbed an android," I whispered.

"Nani?!" Trunks yelped. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No joke," Piccolo grunted. "He got Juunana. Now he's looking for Juuhachi."

"No way..." Trunks seemed to daze out.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta asked angrily. "I don't have all day. I'm going to go find Cell and deal with him myself." He wasted no time in blasting off in search of the monster.

"Listen, Trunks-kun," I whispered to him. "We gotta go now. For our training. You should probably go with Vegeta for now." He nodded.

"Take care," he said quietly. I gave him a quick kiss and let him go. He charged up slightly and blasted off after Vegeta. I stood there for a few seconds as he flew out of sight.

"Ready Pan?" ojiisan called from behind me. I slowly turned around and faced him.

"Yeah, let's go." I whispered. Popo-san led us to the grand doors of the Room of Spirit and Time. Very slowly, they opened, revealing a bright room. I looked at my grandfather, waiting to see what he'd do. He was still for a moment, almost like a statue. At last, he stepped into the room. I felt as if I had been holding my breath, waiting for him to move. I took a breath now and stepped into the room following grandpa. Now begun my year of hell without Trunks.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucky Chance 11

The abyss was almost haunting and eerie. I wondered how Trunks could've stayed sane for a whole year. Maybe he wasn't as sane as I thought he was. After all, he lived the same life as me basically. And I myself thought I was going nuts. This room was only adding to my insanity. I was going to ask him about that later.

Grandpa arranged a few pillows on the bed that was going to be mine. He had a somewhat serious look on his face. I stared contently at him, trying to read his thoughts.

"Ojiisama, am I insane?" I blurted out calmly. He gave me a funny look and chuckled slightly.

"Pan chan, what makes you ask that?" he questioned.

"I don't know…" I looked at the ground, embarrassed by my outburst. "I just think that no one can humanly survive this long without cracking under the pressure."

"Need I remind you that you're not completely human?" He gave me a smirk. "C'mon, you need to rest. Gohan's already fast asleep."

"I guess you're right. Do we start training tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll go easy on you two if you want."

"No way. Do you think the enemy will go easy on us?"

"Guess not." I removed my bandana and wrapped it around my leg and put my sword beside my bed, then I slid into bed.

"Good night, ojiisan."

"Night, Panny." I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me. I thought it was about time that I had a good night's rest.

I awoke the next morning, quite rested and ready to train, but instead of seeing my father and grandpa out fighting, they were stuffing their faces full of food.

"Marnfi, Pa…" grandpa mumbled with a mouth full of food. I think he said 'Morning Pan,' but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey, you're eating." I answered. "I thought we're supposed to be training." Grandpa swallowed his food.

"Saiya-jins can't train on empty stomachs. Eat up!" He gave me a goofy grin, very similar to the one in the picture I had seen of him so long ago. It was quite the popular grin in our family. Mom called it the 'Son' grin. I looked at my father to see he hadn't even looked up once from his food. He seemed so childish. When he realized I was staring, he blushed deeply and wiped his mouth, flashing his classic 'Son' grin at me. I could help laughing at him. He was so adorable being a child. I sat down at the table and grabbed some bacon and other breakfast foods. We were done breakfast within an hour.

"Okay, here's the plan," grandpa explained. "We'll split into two teams. You two versus me. Got it?" We nodded. "Okay, follow me." Grandpa levitated above the ground and flew slowly to the outer abyss. Gohan and I followed like he said, then suddenly, Goku turned around rapidly and disappeared, reappearing right behind us and punched both of us to the ground.

"Hey! Tousan!" Gohan complained. "That wasn't fair!"

"Lesson 1, never EVER let your guard down," grandpa replied plainly. "What do you think the enemy will say if you complain about cheap shots? He'd laugh in your face." He got into fighting stance. "From this point until I say so, I am your enemy. Don't trust me, don't turn your back on me, and definitely don't argue with me." We got up and got into our own stance. Then, tousan launched forward without me.

"Gohan, wait!" I yelped. I quickly followed him and we attacked grandpa. He simply held up his arms in defense and blocked every single attack. We attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks in hopes that we could weaken him. But he wasn't even breaking a sweat blocking. 

"Lemmie try a ki attack," Gohan suggested quickly as he backed up and prepared a Mesenko. He aimed it for grandpa's back while I fought him in front. Tousan fired it, but grandpa grabbed me at the last minute and put me in front of the blast. I let out a yelp and elbowed ojiisan in the gut, but he stood firm.

"Tousan!!! Stop!!" I screamed. Dad quickly diverted the ki attack up at the last second and it flew off to the distance.

"Time out!" grandpa called as he released me. "Gohan, what the hell was that? You nearly got her killed. You guys need to work on your double team. There's no way I'm letting you fight Cell like this."

"Gomen nasai!" tousan pleaded. "Are you okay, Pan?"

"I'm fine," I seethed through my teeth, trying to keep myself from growling.

"How about you two spar for a little bit?" Goku suggested. "Study each other's moves and techniques. Maybe even build a telekinetic link so you can relay attacks to each other during a fight."

"What about you?" I asked, worried.

"I'll train by myself. And I have to watch your attacks." I looked at Gohan and shrugged. He and I got into fight positions again and prepared for our spar. I launched off first and attempted to punch him, but he jumped. I quickly countered and tried kicking up, but he did a back flip to avoid the attack. He landed and jumped at me with his fist first. I turned around and ducked, narrowly missing the punch. I placed my hands on the floor and kicked up, getting him in the stomach before he could land. I did a complete flip, landing with my back to him. He pushed forward and kicked me in the back. I spun around and kicked him, but he blocked and fired a small ki blast. I jumped up, to avoid the blast and flipped over him, firing my own blast in the progress. He ducked and tripped me just as I landed on the ground. I landed on my hands and did a back flip to land on my feet. I suddenly realized he wasn't there anymore. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around slowly and saw Gohan standing right there with his fist drawn.

"Cheap…shot…" I whispered. He had punched me right where my tail would have been. I remember my mom cutting it off when I was very young. I was a severely sensitive spot now and tousan knew exactly how to use that against me. I felt completely paralyzed. He fazed out and appeared in front of me, punching me several times. Finally, my body moved and collapsed on the ground.

"I guess this means I won," he said with a grin. He helped me up and practically dragged me back to our little home in the middle of the abyss. Goku was there, waiting for us.

"So? How'd it go?" he asked. I flashed him an evil glare as I passed him. "I take it you lost." A low growl emitted from my throat.

"No, I simply like getting beaten up by people younger than me," I hissed. "Shouldn't you be training?" Then, I heard Gohan burst out laughing. He was holding his sides in laughter. A smile formed on ojiisan's face as he too began to chuckle. I tried to keep my angry face on, but it immediately turned into snickers and soon laughter. It occurred to me that I probably looked absolutely ridiculous when I'm angry. Soon, the day died down and it was time for sleep. My first day in hell didn't seem so bad. So far, I was having a little fun. I had friends and family. And I had someone that I thought I could never get back: my father.

Weeks went by quickly. Tousan and I learned each other's moves and strategies. We developed that telepathic link grandpa had spoke of and were flawless in our double-teaming. We had actually beaten grandpa in a spar one time. Now begun Gohan's super saiya-jin training. Everyday, he came close to becoming a super saiya-jin, but he somehow always lost it and fainted. Grandpa was also training me to see if there was even the slightest chance that I might be able to turn super saiya-jin, but I never even came close. We stood out in the void quietly. Ojiisama was in super saiya-jin mode. The weather changed rapidly from normal to ice. It began getting cold, almost unbearably cold. Grandpa stood firm, while dad and I shivered.

__

When I saw go, we both launch together, okay? Dad telepathically said. I nodded slightly. _Go!_ We launched forward together and both had our fists drawn. Then, we fazed out just before reaching grandpa and appeared behind him, elbowing him the back together. He fell forward, but caught himself and did a flip, landing with his front to us. Gohan flew forward and I jumped over him, catching ojiisan off guard and landed a few kicks on him while dad was able to punch him in the stomach. I flew behind ojiisan and waited for dad's cue. _Mesenko over, under and hit. Got it? _I nodded. Gohan fired a Mesenko over Goku's head. I jumped up and deflected it towards grandpa's back, getting a direct hit. Dad ran forward and kicked grandpa in the stomach. Ojiisama doubled over in pain and I elbowed him in the back while dad gave him an upper cut. We backed off and gave ojiisan some room. He stood quietly, stumbling a little, but managed to stand.

"Great, you guys have improved a lot," he praised. "Let's try a different approach now. Pan and I team up against you, Gohan. Up for it?"

"Yeah!" tousan agreed eagerly. We sparred for a few hours, my dad never once giving up. He held his own against us, even when he was getting severely beaten, but he still managed to stand after each attack. He was definitely a lot stronger than the Gohan of my time. This Gohan hadn't even achieved super saiya-jin yet, but still, I could tell that he was much stronger than the androids. Eventually, we stopped for dinner and rest. 

That night, I had a nightmare about the androids. They always seemed to plague my dreams, but this time, they were completely ruthless. They were hunting me down, trying to fire ki blasts to lure me out of hiding. Then, Trunks appeared. He fought the androids and suddenly, he was shot through the stomach by one of them. I woke up with a chill running down my spine. I felt so much hatred for those monsters, and because of them, Cell was perfect. I hadn't seen Cell in his perfect form, only his first one. I knew it was probably more hideous than his first. I shivered at the thought. I got out of bed, knowing that if I went to sleep again, I would only have more nightmares. There were far too many bad memories that could turn against me. I thought back to my mother, my grandma, and Bulma-san. I wondered how they were holding out, if they were worried or scared that something might have happened to us. I wished I could have sent them some sort of message letting them know everything was okay. I shook off the bad feeling and got out of bed. Surprisingly, ojiisan was awake too.

"Hey, Pan-chan," he greeted. "How come you're awake?"

"Bad dreams," I replied solemnly. "You?"

"Late night munchies," he said with a smirk. "Want some chicken?"

"No thanks." I said down beside him to sort out my thoughts. He looked at me with sympathy.

"Was your dream really that bad that you're rejecting food?" He asked, full of concern. "No saiya-jin rejects food. C'mon, eat. It'll make you feel better." I smiled weakly.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Liar. Saiya-jins are always hungry." He grinned. "You know you want it," he taunted. "Chicken…chicken…chicken."

"Alright, I'll have some if it'll make you shut up." He started laughing. He passed me a plate of wings, which I finished off quickly. "Okay, so I was hungry. Big deal."

"Wanna tell me about your dream?" he asked, getting serious.

"Um…I don't know." I thought it over. It was tempting to finally tell someone about my dreams. The only person I ever spoke to about them was my mom. "Sure." I told him about the dream, and then I went on about some of my other nightmares.

"Wow, that's bad," he said quietly. "I've never met someone who had such intense nightmares before. Hey, I know! Get one of those dream catcher thingys!" I felt a sweat drop appear on my forehead.

"Right…" I decided to change the subject. "So…Why would Kami have a room like this here?"

"I guess to train people, or drive them insane."

"Ha. People like me and Trunks?"

"There you go again, thinking you're crazy. Trust me. I've met a lot of psychos who want to rule the universe or something and you're not like them." I knew he was right. I had to be strong, and admitting I was nuts was simply saying I was weak. "I know what will make you feel better. Why don't we have a one-on-one spar?" I smirked at him.

"Sure, gramps." I stood and walked out to the void. The weather was changing again. The ice had melted and it was beginning to burn up. Fire poured through the ground. It would probably stay like this for a week or so. It made for perfect training. "So, are we going on an 'enemy' spar?"

"Nah, just a friendly match."

"Gotcha." I crouched into my fighting stance. Goku grinned and flew into the air at high speeds. I looked up and shot after him. In a sudden movement, he stopped and punched at me. I jumped out of the way and kicked. We continued to swipe and kick at each for minutes. He zoomed off and fired several energy attacks. I dodged and flew after, throwing my own blasts at him. He stopped short and pushed my attack back at me. I braced myself and was hit by the blast. It burned a little, but I quickly recovered and fazed out. I appeared behind him and elbowed him towards the ground. Fire roared towards him as he stopped and flew back up. He teleported above me and dropkicked me. I halted in mid-air and touched the ground lightly. I wasn't feeling very energetic right now, so I decided I was going to call it a night.

"I guess that's enough for now," ojiisan said with a smile. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah," I stepped up to the room where our bedrooms were. "Thanks for the workout. Night, grandpa."

"Night Pan-chan."

For months we trained non-stop. Tousan and I improved greatly. Dad finally reached super saiya-jin. He and grandpa now trained in their higher levels and learned to stay in that mode, even when eating. I was glad that they had a fighting chance now and it was even better because I was almost as strong as they were when they were super saiya-jins. Months travel by slowly. We had a routine: wake up, eat, train, eat, learn new techniques if any, eat, and then sleep. I began thinking that I could make it and in five more months, I'd be free from this room. _Five more months…just five more months…_


	12. Chapter 12

Lucky Chance 12

__

"Where you going? Come back!! Tousan!!! TOUSAN!!!"

I sprang up in bed, sweating. Why am I having these dreams? I missed my father so much, yet he was lying just a few feet away from me, sleeping. Well...not quite sleeping anymore. I heard him gasping, probably waking up from a nightmare like me. I crawled out of bed and went to his.

"Gohan?" I whispered.

"Pan?" he replied. "What are you doing awake?"

"Nightmares. What about you?"

"Same." He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the abyss. "Haunting, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The outside. It's so...empty and lonely. I'd hate to get lost out there."

"Me too." I said as I sat down beside him. He looked at me with his black, gentle eyes.

"You and Trunks are in love, right?" he asked. I was slightly shocked by his question.

"Yeah. I suppose we're soul mates. I don't know what it is that I love about the baka. He reminds me just a little too much of Vegeta." We laughed quietly.

"I guess I'm gonna have to watch out for that when you're born here."

"_If_ I'm born here." He was quite for a second.

"What makes you think I won't find your mother in this time?"

"Because, you met her at a shelter during the android holocaust. And you were very young. Lucky chance, if you ask me."

"Why can't you just tell me who she is so I can find her?"

"Because, it wouldn't be true love. If you have to go looking for her, then you're just forcing it to happen. Besides, if you find her, you'll know the signs right away."

"I see what you mean." 

"If you want, I could give you a hint."

"Okay."

"She has black hair and bright blue eyes." Dad gave it some thought. We were quiet for a few seconds. "Maybe I'll just find her 'cause we're soul mates, like you and Trunks are." I smiled faintly. I missed Trunks so much that it hurt. Every time I thought about him, I wanted to tear my way out of this god-forsaken room. For a moment, I lost complete control and my eyes began to water.

"I want out," I whispered. "I want to see the light of day. This year is killing me." Dad looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Pan. We've only got two more months left."

"But I want out NOW!! I want to be with Trunks!" I got up and ran to the door. I weakly clawed at the door, knowing clearly that it wouldn't help me. I struggled so hard to force open the door, but finally gave up and started crying. Tousan sadly walked up to me.

"As your future father, I'm telling you to go to bed," he said softly, not so much as ordering. I looked up at him and giggled slightly.

"You remind me of him, even though you are him. It's just the way you said it. When I was five, and I first started living with him, he didn't know how to take care of me. He would say the exact same thing you just said. He would say, 'Pan, as your father, it's my responsibility to make sure you go to bed.' And I would listen only because I knew how tough it must've been to take care a child whom he'd only known for a few months." I sat on the floor, tears streaming down my face. "I feel so alone in here, out there, everywhere. My dad's gone, my grandfathers are gone and I didn't even get to meet them in my time. I'm away from my mom and grandma, and now I'm away from Trunks. It hurts...so much." I wiped my tears away, trying to be strong, but that was the cracking point in my life. I felt like I was having a mental breakdown that very minute. I knew that I was going insane, and now I could no longer handle the pressure, the stress, and basically my status in life. I grew up in a horrible world, I lost my father and was separated by choice from my family, and now my mind was finally catching up and comprehending everything that was happening. Now was finally when I realized that I couldn't handle life itself. I buried my head in my arms and cried for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, as if someone quickly put together a broken puzzle, I stopped crying and got up.

"I'm sorry, Gohan," I whispered. "I said it and didn't realize it." Tousan gave me a look that was indescribable. "I said that my father didn't know how to handle children, and that's why I listen to him all the time. But now, I'm putting you thought it and not listening at all to anything you say."

"Pan, it's understandable," he tried to reason. "A girl your age should have to ever go through what you're going through right now. A regular human would have completely cracked. But here you are, pulling yourself together. That's a very hard task for most people. Or al least most humans." I shrugged and walked towards my bed.

"Those sound like words of wisdom coming from a 10 year old kid. Thanks..." I whispered. "Thanks for being there for me. In the future and even the past. I'm sure you'll make a great father." I crawled into bed and listened as my future father did the same. I hesitated a few seconds before speaking up again. "You're birthday is coming up. Are you excited? It might be on the same day as the defeat of Cell." Although I could not see him, I knew he was grinning.

"Yeah, can't wait. I know mom will have some big surprise cooked up for us. She always does." After a few minutes, I heard him dose off to sleep. He made the same snoring sound my father made. I closed my eyes eventually and drifted off to sleep as well.

*~*~*

"Getting old?" I looked up from my food at the question.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"I said 'getting old?'" ojiisan repeated. "You've got gray hair. A whole head of gray hair."

"Nani?! I do?!" I shrieked. "I'm only 15!" I rushed to a mirror and saw my black, raven hair. "You baka! Stop tricking me!"

"April fools!" he snickered. _April Fools? _Today was April the first, which meant one more month.

"You're so childish," I groaned.

"Actually, I wasn't completely lying." He put on his serious face. "You do have gray hair coming through." I glared at him and examined my hair. My eyes widen when I realized what he was saying was true. It wasn't quite gray but...silver. I didn't know why, but my hair had a few strands of silver in it.

"Unbelievable..." I mused. I quickly yanked one strand of silver out of my head and looked at it. There was no explanation.

"Lemmie see," tousan urged. He peeked over my shoulder at the long, silver hair strand.

"Is it possible that there might be a different level of super saiya-jin that can do that?" I asked. Goku gave it some thought.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's like when we turn super, our hair turns blond, but maybe when you turn super, your hair turns silver."

"Or maybe it's called Ultra Saiya-jin," dad joked. We looked at him. "What? What'd I say?"

"You're probably right, dad. I mean, ojiisama has been training me a lot. Maybe I'm on the verge of achieving a new level! That's be so cool!"

"Let's not give our hopes up," Goku cautioned. "Maybe I'm right and you're getting old." I smacked him behind his head.

"You're the one who's getting old, fossil!" I laughed.

After our last month of training, it was finally time to leave the god forsaken hellhole. The big, brown doors opened slowly, revealing the blue sky and the real world. I was so happy to see it again. I ran my fingers through my partially silver hair and took a step outside the room. Gohan and Goku followed slowly. I felt a sudden release of weight as I crossed the threshold. I had gotten used to the gravity in the Room that I had forgotten what it was like to feel light. I looked around at everyone who had waited for us. They were obviously a little shocked to see how much we had changed. There was Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta and...

"Trunks!!" I yelled. I ran right passed everyone and jumped on top of Trunks. He fell backwards and landed with a thud with me still sitting on him. "I missed you so much!" I began kissing his face all over, not caring about the strange looks that everyone was giving us.

"Pan, I--hey! Stop for a--PAN!! Wait! I--" I kept cutting him off by kissing him. Even when he stood up, I still clung to him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He finally caught his breath and was about to try prying me off him when he looked at my hair. "Pan, your hair..."

"Isn't it cool?!" I yelled. Over the last month, five thick streaks of silver began growing in my hair. I kept hugging him, afraid that if I let go, he would vanish.

"Have you gone nuts?" he yelled. "Lemmie go, Pan. I'll need air eventually." I silenced him with another kiss.

"I think I have gone nuts. I missed you so much, it was killing me," I whined.

"Pan, we have to talk. All of us do." From up until that moment, Goku and Gohan had been averting their eyes, minding their own business and getting new clothes, but now that Trunks had mentioned 'we have to talk,' they were paying attention. "It's about Cell. We weren't able to beat him. Now he's holding a tournament called the Cell Games in 9 days. He wants to fight all of us." I looked into his eyes.

"You can't be serious. Why couldn't you beat him? He wasn't all that strong before we left."

"He's perfect now, thanks to Vegeta." I tore my eyes away from Trunks and glared at Vegeta. I hopped off of Trunks and ran up to him.

"How could you?!!" I screamed. "Do you realize what you've done?!" Vegeta glare at me.

"Will you stay out of my face, woman?" he growled. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I wanted a challenge and I got one. I always get what I want."

"Yeah, and I bet he beat the shit outta you!!" I blurted out, not thinking before I said it. His eyes flickered greenish blue and slapped me across my face, sending me crashing into Trunks. I heard everyone gasp.

"Just because you're Trunks' mate doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you, bitch." I stared at Vegeta as I held my cheek, not knowing whether or not to be frighten of him or angry.

"You're such a bastard!" I yelled, not caring if he hurt me anymore.

"Pan, stop!" dad warned. _You don't wanna mess with him,_ he telepathically told me._ He can be very dangerous._ Vegeta sent me a death glare. He said nothing and walked into the Room of Time and Space. Once he was inside, grandpa and dad ran up to me.

"Pan, are you okay?" ojiisan asked quickly. I rubbed my cheek sorely, knowing that there would be a mark later.

"That asshole..." I whispered. "Why doesn't he understand that what he does affects everyone?"

"That's Vegeta for you," Trunks said quietly as he rubbed my shoulder protectively. I rested my head on his chest.

"What did he mean by 'Trunks' mate?' Since when am I your mate?" I asked slyly. Trunks blushed deeply. "Well, I guess with all the kissing we do, that probably adds up to mating." He began turning even redder, until he was one hue short from turning the colour of his hair. I snickered. "I'm just kidding." He helped me up and we stood on the edge of Kami's Lookout.

"Are you sure Vegeta didn't hurt you?" he asked me. "He sometimes doesn't know how hard he hits."

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Trust me. I would never lie to you, love."

"'Love?'" he asked as he raised on eyebrow. I felt my cheek burn when I realized my slip-up.

"Um...I..." He pressed a finger to my lips.

"It's okay." At that moment, I felt my heart race as I looked into his eyes. They were like deep oceans and I had a hard time trying to look away. I ran my slender fingers through his hair, noticing it wasn't tied back anymore. It fact, it was cut.

"When did you get a haircut?"

"Just half an hour ago. My kaasan did it."

"You actually let her touch you with a pair of scissors. I wouldn't even trust her with a fork."

"She _is_ a genius, you know. You know, you need a haircut too. Your hair's almost past your waist." I smiled warmly.

"I kinda like it like this, but it's harder to brush. So, you gonna train?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah."

"I wanna train with you."

"Hang on," grandpa spoke up. "I was thinking maybe we should rest. I mean, after all, you just finished training, and Trunks, I'm sure you fought Cell, so I think we should take it easy the next few days." My eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding, ne?" I asked. "Grandpa, what if we're not strong enough?"

"Part of train involves rest. We spent a whole year training non-stop. I think we need some R and R."

"Goku, what's up with you?" Krillin questioned, concerned. "You're acting like this is some sort of joke. Do you have an ace up your sleeve or something?"

"Actually, I don't have any sleeves, and nope, no ace either." Grandpa had his 'Son' grin on. "I just think we should rest for three days, train for three and rest for another three days."

"I...guess that sounds good," I agreed. "How 'bout it, Trunks?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Sure, why not?" he muttered.

"C'mon then," Goku said as he led the way. Gohan, Trunks and me followed him. "I have to make one stop before we go home." We flew towards Earth and stopped by Korin's tower. "Hey Korin. How's it going?" I had never been to Korin's tower before, so I was expecting to see an old man like Kami. But instead, a white cat walked up to us and grinned.

"Hey Goku," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Listen, I need you to measure out my power compared to Cell's."

"Sure. Power up then." Gohan and me took a step back waited. Trunks had a dumbfounded look on his face as if he had never seen Goku power up before. I shook my head and yanked him backward towards us and away from grandpa. Ojiisan stood still for a moment before getting into stance and charging up. His power gradually increased. Soon, the place was beginning to rumble. Grandpa ignored it and getting charging up. His ki kept getting higher and higher, almost without end. Trunks' eyes widen, while tousan and I were completely content. The tower shook violently and threatened to tip over or fall apart. Korin was getting deeply worried.

"Okay! Goku, you can stop now!!" he yelped as grandpa's ki continued to rise and practically tear this place apart. "You are very strong. Stronger than I could have ever imagined, but I'm afraid Cell is still much more powerful." A hint of sadness added to my face.

"Oh well. Thanks Korin!" ojiisama said cheerfully. I looked up and wondered why he was so cheerful. "Let's go." He took to the sky and began descending to the ground. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What's up with Goku-san?" Trunks whispered. "Why is he so calm?"

"I think he feels that we've trained enough," I replied.

We arrived at grandpa's home and he opened the door slowly.

"Chi-chi?" he called cautiously. "We're home." The peaceful quiet was broken when we heard Chi-chi's ear-piercing complaints.

"Goku, you no-good, lazy, bum! Where have you been? You dyed your hair?! Why'd you go and do that for? I've had to manage the place while you were gone. You just took off when we were at Kame Island and left me all by myself to find a way to get home. And then when I got home eventually, I find the place a mess! Look what those stupid androids did!! They trashed my beautiful home! And they went through all my stuff. I bet that one of them took my best dresses 'cause those are missing! How could you let all that happen?!" When she was finished her rant, ojiisan smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you another dress." Baasan's hard, cold expression turned into a soft, happy expression.

"Fine, I'll accept that but--ACK!! What happen to their hair?!" grandma came rushing up to us and examine our hair. "You dyed theirs too?! Gohan looks like some kind of punk and Pan looks like a gothic. And why are they wearing those ridiculous outfits? Change them back!"

"I didn't do it," ojiisan said sheepishly.

"Like hell you didn't!" obaasan yelled.

"Me and Gohan are super saiya-jins right now and Pan's close to ultra saiya-jin." Obaasan open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Chi-chi, we came to take you out for a while."

"Oh..." she was speechless. I could tell that grandpa was never the type to simply say, 'I'm taking you out somewhere.' 

"We're going to have a picnic, and then we'll go fishing, and kite-flying and all sorts of stuff."

"What about...Cell?" she asked slowly.

"Don't worry about him. Just have fun." Grandma smiled warmly.

"Alright then. Let me get some things and we can go on our picnic." She ran to the kitchen where I was sure she would be cooking up a storm for us. We sat down in the living room, waiting for her to finish. Finally, I was going to find out what it was like to live in a peaceful world.


	13. Chapter 13 part A

Lucky Chance 13a

I giggled uncontrollably as Trunks tickled me.

"Quit it, baka!" I laughed in-between giggles. "I...hate...TICKLES!"

"Too bad!" he snickered. I squirmed underneath him and finally got away, throwing some napkins at him. We were at the picnic and my dad and grandpa were fishing nearby while baasan was taking a nap. Trunks chased me around, trying to capture me. I laughed like I had never laughed before. Soon, I got tired and sat on the grass where Trunks tackled me. We rolled around, pretending to spar. Eventually, I got him into a head lock, but somehow, he was still able to lift me over his head and pin me to the ground.

"I win," he whispered as he moved his head down and kissed me. 

"Just wait till round 2," I said seductively. He blushed as he helped me up and I wandered over to where ojiisan and dad were. I noticed grandpa was the only one there.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Chi-chi asked him to pick up some stuff," ojiisan replied. "Hey, I got a fish!" He pulled his fishing line up and on it was a fish almost as big as him. I watched him struggle with it and decided to go back to the picnic site. Grandma was awake now and had cleaned up, probably preparing to go home. Goku came back, holding his prize fish while Trunks was laid out on the grass, probably trying to nap. I crept quietly beside him and sat down. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"Tousan...don't go...androids..." he whispered softly, so soft that I almost didn't hear what he said. I had the urge to hug him and tell him everything was okay. I scooped him up in my arms and rested his head in my lap.

"Trunks?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered but they stayed closed.

"Pan...?" he whispered back to me. I placed my arms around him.

"I'm here. Don't worry." I knew what he was going through. I had nightmares all the time. It wasn't fair that we had to grow up in a world of pain and suffering. Trunks open his eyes slowly and stared up at me, giving me a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Hey you," he said quietly. "Does round two begin now?" I laughed softly.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I asked. "About the androids?" He nodded as he sat up. I hugged him protectively in my arms. "I wish we could protect each other in our dreams. I can't stand going to sleep only to end up dreaming of something bad." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Try not to think about that right now." I smiled up at him.

Nearly half an hour went by and dad hadn't returned yet. Ojiisan got a little worried. He said he wanted us to go home and he'd go get tousan. So we left and arrived at the Son residence. Chi-chi only had one spare bedroom, which meant either Trunks got the room or I did. I offered to fight for it, but grandpa would have none of that. She simply said I get the room one night and Trunks gets it the other. She also gave me some clothes, but Trunks, on the other hand, was told that he would have to go shopping the next day, unless he wanted some of grandpa's orange outfits.

Eventually, grandpa and tousan arrived home. Obaasan cooking up a large meal for all the saiya-jins and demi-saiya-jins. After dinner, me and Trunks arranged ourselves for bed. He agreed to sleep on the couch downstairs.

The pjs that grandma had given me wear two pieces, a short tank top and a pair of shorts. I slipped into bed and began fiddling with the pillows. Sleep didn't come as quickly as I had hoped. For a moment, I felt like I was back in the future. I shook off the bad feeling and got out of bed to get some water. I was surprised to find Trunks sitting at the table in the dark.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured. "I hate to admit it, but this place brings back bad memories."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I poured myself a glass of water and took a seat beside him. "Y'know, it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I wonder what it'd be like without you." I smirked. "So, Pan, whadda you doing up?"

"Same thing as you, Trunks-chan."

"'Chan'? Since when do you refer to me as that?"

"Since now, Trunks-CHAN." I giggle a little. He chuckled a but too, then sighed.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. "About the games, I mean." I gave it some thought as I took a sip of water.

"Nervous as hell. Somehow, during our training in the room, I thought I could sense Cell's power for three months straight. It was weird."

"Really?" Trunks laid back on his chair. "I'm just nervous that something will happen and I'll lose you forever."

"Don't think like that." I took hold of his hand. "We'll make it through. I just know it."

"Not for sure," he sighed. "Anything can happen. I bet everyone in the future are worried about us as it is."

"Trunks, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I got your back and you got mine." He smirked.

"Right, and I'll protect you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before finishing my water and heading out of the kitchen.

"G'night, Trunks," I whispered soothingly as I stood in the doorway.

"Night, Pan-chan," he replied.

I woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. 

After breakfast, Trunks and I went to Capsule Corp. to talk to Bulma. She was in her lab, working on what looked like blue-prints for one of the androids. Actually, that was exactly what she was doing! She had android 16, lying unconscious on a table, ready for repairs. I let out a little shriek when I saw him.

"Bulma-san, what are you doing?" I asked, frantic slightly.

"Fixing Juuroku-gou," Bulma replied out of the blue as if she was telling me the time.

"Why?!" I asked a little more forcefully.

"Krillin's idea."

"Why on Earth would he want to help these monsters so badly?"

"Dunno."

"Do you have more than a two-word vocabulary?"

"Maybe."

"Can I borrow a video camera for the Cell games?" Finally, I was able to catch Bulma-san's full attention. She gave me the strangest look, then went back to studying the prints.

"Gomen, I thought you just said you wanted to borrow a camera for the Cell games," she murmured.

"I did."

"Why?"

"That's what I asked," Trunks interrupted.

"Who asked you?" I growled. "Butt out!"

"Pan?" Bulma began, wiping her forehead. "Why would you want a camera?"

"Well, if we win, I want the whole battle on tape."

"No matter how gory, bloody, messy, or disgusting it may get?"

"Yep!"

"And if you lose?"

"Then no one will be around to watch it!"

"You're crazy! Forget it! Totally out of the question, Pan!"

"Please, Bulma-san! How about I tape in between battles or pre-battles? This is the only opportunity I'll get to get everyone you know in the future on tape saying something to my mom, and Chi-chi-san, and Mirai Bulma-san..."

"I get your point, but still! What if you happen to leave it running through the bloodiest battle and end up grossing out anyone who watches it?"

"That's not the main focus though! It's for my family to remember. I wanna bring a piece of the past with me!" Bulma hesitated to continue our argument. _Did I win?_ I heard a sigh escape her lips.

"Fine, but I refuse to watch whatever content you put on it, good or bad."

"Arigato, arigato!!" I squealed as I hugged Bulma. Trunks groaned in the background. "Trunks, didn't I say BUTT OUT!!"

"Thanks a lot," he muttered sarcastically. Bulma pressed two keys on her computer and stood from her chair, taking Trunks' arm.

"Now! How about we get you some clothes?" she announced to him.

"Gee, this day just keeps getting better and better," he grumbled. "First my girl friend proclaims herself as a nut and mom's gonna take me shopping."

"I'm not a nut!" I retorted. "I'm insane. There's a difference."

"Oh, I'm sure." I flashed him my 'Son' smile which I was perfecting now.

For most of the afternoon, I watched TV in the Capsule living room while Trunks was out. A lot of the programs didn't exist in my time or were canceled even before I was born. Getting bored with TV, I went to the backyard and practiced my martial arts. I was noticing the differences of the Capsule house now and the one in my time when someone approached me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the woman said, holding a microphone to my face with her companion holding a camera. "I'm with KBLV news. We were wondering if we could ask a few questions." Firstly, I was curious to know how they even got on the property. Secondly, why was she asking me questions?

"Uh...what kind of questions?" I asked.

"Well, since the monster Cell has announced the games, we were hoping to get fighter's opinion on it. You look like a fighter, since we spotted you from the side practicing."

"Oh?" _Peeping-toms? They're spying on the Briefs family._ "And what, may I ask, are you doing, hiding off to the side?"

"Uh, well, um...you see..." the reporter fumbled. She put a hand behind her head and chuckled. "Well, everyone knows that monsters have been spotted several times around this mansion, so we've been watching it for a while."

"Monsters?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, yeah!" The woman blurted out. "About four years ago, a giant lizard dragon appeared out of nowhere. The police dismissed it as Dr. Briefs' crazy experiments, but we at KBLV news think otherwise."

"Oh, you must be talking about Poronga!" I shouted. "He's no monster. He's the Namek's god of love."

"Oh...I see." The reporter's cameraman looked confused. "So, would you mind if we asked some questions?"

"Sure," I said sweetly. I didn't really plan to answer truthfully since I'd only be there a few days anyway.

"First question, will you be participating in the Cell Games?"

"Yes, I will."

"Oh, could we get your name?"

"Un..." I quickly thought of a fake name to use. "Faith. Sun Faith."

"Sun Faith? You wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku, winner of the world martial arts competition, would you?"

"Er, no...not at all." I laughed nervously.

"Next question, what is your opinion on Cell? Do you think you'd stand a pretty good chance against him?"

"Well, Cell looks like a serious fighter. He is definitely gonna be a challenge for anyone. He's not kidding around, you know!"

"Are you aware that the world champion himself will be competing too?"

"World champion? Who's that?"

"Mr. Satan! I can't believe you've never heard of him." I nearly gagged.

"Mr. Satan?! Are you serious?! No way!" I knew my grandfather was a big shot, but I never guessed I'd see him in this time period, let alone at the Cell Games. It was just too risky. If he had been killed easily against the androids in my time, he didn't even stand a chance against Cell. "He can't do that! He'll be killed!!"

"Are you nuts? Mr. Satan is the strongest fighter in the world. He's our best chance at survival."

"No! If you want a real hero, do some research on Son Goku! He's the real champion!" Ojiisan Satan must've taken the fame while grandpa Goku had been gone on Namek and Yardrat. With Satan in place, the world must've totally forgotten about the others like Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien. Even Yamcha deserved some respect.

"Just because Son Goku won a lousy tournament doesn't mean he's stronger than Mr. Satan," the reporter retorted in a snotty voice. "This is much bigger than a stupid contest. This is a matter of life and death, not to mention the deaths of billions of people. If you ask me, Son Goku got lucky." That was it! That was the last straw.

"Get off this property right NOW!!" I screamed. "If I ever see you here or near me again, I will tear out your eyes and make you see how great Goku is!" The reporter and cameraman ran out of the yard screaming in terror. This began my hatred for reporters. It was amazing how the facts could get so screwed up. They thought my grandpa was a lucky bastard that won the Tenkaichi Boudokai out of pure chance, but it took many tries for him to get number one. And even when that battle between him and evil Piccolo meant the fate of Chikyuu, after he won, the world forgot he even existed. I was fuming with anger as I returned to the inside of the house. Sighing, I silently thanked all the gods that Bulma and Trunks weren't there. For a brief moment, I wished Vegeta was there so he would have killed the reporters. Then I remembered how badly I had treated him back on Kami's Lookout. I could apologize for my stupidity earlier, not that he'd even accept my apology.

After Bulma got back with a new wardrobe for Trunks, I explained what happened to her. She quickly apologized for not putting up security and told me to relax because KBLV news was a station no one watched, so even if they were to air the conversation, no one would see it or even care. This brought some comfort, but I was still furious. No one had the right to walk onto someone's property and tell me who's the greatest. _They'll see..._ I thought to myself. _They'll see Goku at the Cell games and they'll know the truth._ Little did I know, that was far from what really happened.

The following day, it was tousan's birthday! He was turning 11 years old. It felt awkward because I called him 'Father', yet he was younger than me. Grandma prepared a huge cake in his honor, which had a little picture of Gohan, Goku, hers and surprising my face on it. Unfortunately, dad accidentally blew too hard on the candles and the whole cake went up in icing. What was even more surprising was Chi-chi didn't get angry. In fact, she was laughing with the rest of us.

The next few days were short. I went sight seeing with Bulma and her mom, buying lots of things for my mom and obaasan in the future. A lot of the stuff I bought weren't even made anymore in my time. Trunks hung out with Krillin and Yamcha. I'm not too sure what they were up to, but I was sure it was...guy stuff. Four days until the Cell Games, while grandpa, Gohan, and baasan were going out for a picnic, we heard about an air strike on the news while driving. The government was trying to stop Cell by sending airplanes in and tons of ground forces. I shook my head, knowing how the results would turn out in the end. Goku, on the other hand, wasn't taking it too well. He stopped the car suddenly and got out.

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I have to warn those people," Goku said as he took flight and flew out of sight.

"Oh great..." grandma muttered. "Now who's gonna drive us home?"

"We could just fly," Gohan suggested. Baasan stared at him as if he had grown an extra arm or something.

"But...the car...who will...what will happen to the car...?" she stuttered.

"Can't you capsulize it?" I asked. "This is a capsule car, so there should be a button on it somewhere."

"Fine," she grumbled. After capsulizing the car, I was stuck having to carry grandma all the way home.

"So, where'd do you think my dad ran off to?" Gohan asked eventually. "There's no way he could have possibly arrived in time."

"Well...wait!" I said after some thought. "Doesn't he know how to teleport?"

"Oh yeah..." tousan said with a smile.

"I don't think we have to worry too much about him. Cell promised he wouldn't attack us before the Cell games..."

"...Unless he was provoked," dad finished.

"Well if Cell is as powerful as you guys say he is," Chi-chi interrupted. "Then he probably won't even fight back."

"Yeah, good point," tousan and I agreed. Sure, it made sense at the time, but later that day, we saw a news report of how the entire army had been destroyed. Chi-chi didn't like what was happening at all. She decided to give me and Gohan lots of work and studying to keep our minds of the upcoming Games. _At least she cares..._

The next day, I made up some plans for me and Trunks. At Capsule Corp., we talked them over and Trunks agreed. Ice skating it was! We arrived at the ice rink in West Capital city, got some skates, and hit the ice. Literally.

"Ow!" I cursed as I hit the ice floor again. Trunks sighed and helped me up.

"Not very good at this, are we?" he joked, just before he slipped and fell over. I smirked devilishly.

"I don't know how, but I set that one up," I laughed. Trunks growled and pulled me down too only to land on top of him. We sat there for a second, both blushing. I quickly got up and offered my hand to him. He grinned and took my hand, getting up as well.

"This would be a lot easier if we used our ki's instead of fumbling around like idiots," Trunks stated. Shrugging, I gave that a shot. Using my ki, I was able to keep a better balance and actually float of the ice like a normal person. I smirked a smile worthy of Vegeta and tagged Trunks.

"Try and catch me if you can!" I persuaded. I hit the high gears and took off, skating around away from Trunks. Of course, he was chasing me, but he was much faster and was able to catch up rather quickly. Before I knew it, there were his arms, circling me.

"Gotcha," he whispered in my ear. Slowing down, we reached the bench side area and got off the ice. Just as I reached the bench, someone bumped into me. We both fell to the ground, cursing our clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, sir!" I quickly apologized.

"No, it was my fault," the fallen man replied. He looked like something straight out of a 60's movie. He had the Afro and mustache look. He seemed to be looking at me with curiosity. "Have we met?" I stared at him blankly.

"No, not that I know of," I said, rubbing the back of my head, Son style. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, you just remind me of my daughter, Videl," he said before getting up and leaving. Leaving me speechless. I scrambled to my feet.

"Wait!" I called, but it was too late. The man was gone. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked me gently. I was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out the answer to a question I already knew well.

"He's my grandpa. Grandpa Satan."

*****


	14. Chapter 13 part B

*proudly smirks at the 100 reviews* Arigato, minna-san!! I'm so happy you all like my story so much! I've never actually shown this much dedication to one fanfic before, so I just wanna thank the fans. This is so awesome! *giggles like a school girl* 100 REVIEWS!! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to a few very loyal readers who've reviewed almost every chapter to date: Saiyan Serpent, DR. SQUEE, lija, Bunny, and Jumper Prime. Gomen if I missed any. Arigato!!

Lucky Chance 13b

You could say I was stunned. Seeing my grandpa, my mother's father for the first time was...something. He wasn't quite what I expected though. Not the type of role model I'd want to look up to. What bothered me the most was I didn't know anyone who had been here when his rise to fame began. I'm guessing it started after grandpa Goku's battle with Vegeta. But everyone I know was occupied, too busy to notice. Bulma, father, and Krillin were in space, grandpa Goku was in the hospital, Vegeta wasn't even on Earth, and the others were dead. I blinked a few times, realizing something was flashing in front of my face. I finally focused back into reality and noticed Trunks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello?!" he called. "Earth to Pan. Are you in there? Paging Pan. Please pick up the green 'sane' phone." I shook my head of confusion and slapped Trunks' hand away playfully. "Good, you're awake."

"I never fell asleep," I murmured. Trunks looked at me skeptically.

"You okay?" he whispered. "You kinda dozed off when you mentioned your grandfather, Hercule."

"It's just...weird," I said back. "That's all." I checked my watch. "Well, it's getting late. I think we should head back. I don't even know where my other grandpa is."

"Goku?" Trunks was still a moment, as if searching for his ki. His eyebrows went down. "That's weird, I can barely sense his ki. It's...far away." I looked at him strangely.

"And you said I'm going insane!" I laughed. Trunks glared at me. "C'mon, I'm in the mood for something to eat."

"Ever heard of ice-cream?" he said with a smirk, pointing to the snack bar. I looked over his shoulder to it.

"Nope, but it sounds tasty!"

"Mom used to tell me about. She said as soon as the androids stuck, they just didn't have resources to be making dessert foods anymore." I brightened and dragged Trunks to the snack bars. My eyes lit up with I saw the selection.

"Wow! Look at it all!" I squealed. "I didn't know there was so many!" After browsing through the flavors, I picked bubble gum and Trunks picked cookies and cream. After paying for it, we sat down on a bench. Not even asking any more about the snack, I took a big bite, quickly regretting it. "YIKES!! IT'S FREEZING!!" I began jumping around like an idiot, pressing my hands to my head. Finally, I was able to swallow the whole bite of ice-cream. "Trunks!! Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because I didn't know," Trunks hollered, laughing like a moron. "But thanks for giving me a heads up!" In a fit of rage, I dumped half of my cone of ice-cream of Trunks' head. He let out yelp, but didn't stop laughing. Soon, I could keep up my glare and burst out giggle as well. I guess I'm not very good at glaring or staying mad at someone.

The day wrapped up and I spent the night at Capsule Corp. I just knew Trunks wouldn't let me live down the ice-cream incident. And just as I thought, he was retelling the story to his mother, word for word. I even threatened to dump freezing water on him at night when he was sleeping, but that didn't stop him. Now where can I get a barrel big enough to fit 10 liters of freezing, cold water? Luckily for Trunks, Bulma stopped me from following though with my water plan. We also told her about our encounter with Grandpa Satan. That night, I gave a little bit of thought as to what grandpa Goku was up to. Now that I thought about it, it was two days until the Cell games. Tomorrow, I had to do some serious training. I still wanted to know what was up with my hair. Silver streaks just don't appear everyday, y'know. Trying not to think about it too much, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning...

"I don't think so!" I yelled to my opponent. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Eyes flickering open, I threw a punch in the air, feeling it connect with something. Then I heard a thud and cursing. Sighing, I offered my hand. "You're picking up in some of you dad's swearing habits." Trunks growled and took my hand.

"Dude, I almost had you," he muttered. "When did you get so strong? I can barely keep up with you without turning super saiya-jin."

"I drink my milk and hate my life," I muttered sarcastically. We were in the middle of a sparring session. Some how, I was actually able to keep up with and slightly surpass Trunks. We were about to start again when we heard a loud sound. "What the...?"

"Don't mind that," Trunks groaned. "Dad's been back for the past few days and he's been nothing but noisy." I blinked a few times. Without another word, I walked to the gravity room. "Pan, what are you doing?" I ignored him as I pressed the open button on the room. The door opened slowly, followed by yelling.

"Who in the fu-" Vegeta cut himself short when he saw me. "Oh, it's you, brat. Come for another beating?" I stared at him like a three-year old would, confused by him would even though I clearly knew what he was talking about.

"How's it going?" I asked calmly. He growled at me.

"Go away and don't disturb my training or you'll become one of my punching bags."

"I hope you know your taunts don't scare me," I said smugly. Vegeta stopped in mid punch.

"That wasn't a taunt," he muttered. "That's more of a prediction of the future." He resumed his train once more. I stood in the doorway, unwavered by his insults. He stopped and glared at me. "If you're gonna stand there like a moronic fool, then at least close the freaking door, for Vegeta-sei's sake!" I stepping in at his invitation and closed the door, much to Trunks' surprise, who was still on the outside.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked kindly. He ignored my for a moment, concentrating of his training.

"I don't talk, I fight," he growled. I half-closed my eyes.

"Fine by me," I whispered before lunging at him, fist drawn. As if predicting my moves, Vegeta blocked it and make a move to kick me. I jumped back and phased out behind him. I kicked his side and punched him jaw. He did a flip to avoid my next attack and fired a ki blast at me. Anticipating that, I deflected it and fired on of my own. He blocked and jumped forward with the smoke as his cover. He connected a punch in my stomach and jabbed my back. As I fell forward, I used my hands to propel myself forward, doing a front flip, out of danger. I appeared behind him once again, grabbed his arms in a lock, and put my knee on his back.

"Now can we talk?" I asked again, this time less kindly. He growled.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why do you hate your son?" I demanded, pulling his arms back to make him see I wasn't joking. He didn't say anything. Knowing it was a touchy subject, I gave him some time.

"Don't think that you and him can just show up and have my respect," he muttered. "You have to earn it."

"I thought he earned it when we beat Freeza," I spat back. "Your life long tormentor, defeated at the hands of your offspring. I thought that would have made you proud. Proud of that and the fact your son's a super saiya-jin at such a young age. Doesn't that mean anything?!" He was once again silent. Sighing, I gave up and released his arms. "Forget it. What do you know about being a father?" The last words I said with such a bitterness that I almost could have sworn that Vegeta flinched. With that, I left the gravity room to let Vegeta think about what I said. Trunks had been waiting for me outside and I motioned him to follow me, but I was suddenly stopped in my tracks when I heard some simple words.

"I am proud..." That made my heart stop for only a second. I smiled despite myself. I had gotten Vegeta to admit the one thing he would probably never say for another 100 years. Or maybe 7 if he was lucky...

"What's that mean?" Trunks whispered to me about what Vegeta said. I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Nothing..." I whispered back. "Nothing Vegeta wants to repeat right now."

That evening, we went to a steak house called Steak House Supreme for dinner. Bulma recommended it. After being seated, we heard a loud cheer from the other side of the restaurant.

"Happy birthday," they screamed. I sighed.

"I guess someone's here for their birthday," I muttered. Trunks rubbed my shoulder.

"Relax," he purred. "Wouldn't you want people to make a fuss about your birthday?"

"My birthday is in 7 months." The waiter approached us with a pad of paper.

"You ready to order?" she said in a thick southern accent. I looked down at the menu. Everything seemed so...un-filling.

"I'll have the Steak Supreme," I politely replied.

"That sounds good, same here," Trunks agreed. The waitress' mouth dropped.

"Are you sure?" she said in a shaky voice. "The monster is huge! Only two people have ever finished the entire thing without being sick." I stared at her.

"Two? Who?" I asked.

"Their photos were taken over there," the waitress pointed to a board labeled 'Steak Supreme Awards'. "We give out awards for people who finish the steak and take their picture to be honor for all time." I dragged Trunks over to the board and looked at the photos. To my surprise, it was grandpa Goku and Vegeta. Not together, of course. Goku's picture was of him when he was a lot young, with that big Son grin of his. In Vegeta's picture, let's just say he wasn't too happy to have his picture taken. I smirked.

"We'll take the challenge," I said smugly.

A group of people had gathered around to watch. I guess they needed to get out more. The waitress returned with two extremely large plates of steak. She placed one in front of me and other in front of Trunks.

"First one to finish the steak wins," Trunks whispered to me.

"You're on, lavender!" I replied. Immediately, we began eating. The spectators were shocked at how fast we could eat. Half of both steaks were gone in less than 5 minutes. It looked like Trunks was winning. _Darn! He's probably got a bigger saiya-jin stomach._ My next move shocked everyone, including Trunks. The last piece of steak was about as big as CD, but I managed to stuff in all in my mouth. The crowd went silent. I chewed for a couple seconds and swallowed. Some of the audience 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed.

"I win," I chuckled. Trunks playfully slapped my back.

"Now don't get sick on us," he said sarcastically. He finished his steak in no time. Our waitress shakily walked up.

"You both finished...?" she asked. We nodded. There came an uproar of cheers. The waitress ran off and returned with a camera. "Say cheese!" I leaned and gave Trunks a kiss on his cheek as the picture was snapped. The waitress took the picture and walked off, returning with a copy of it. "This one's for you two. Congratulations!"

"I'm hungry still," I whined. The waitress laughed nervously, probably thinking I was joking or something. Trunks and I walked to the Steak Supreme Board and saw our picture there.

"Cute couple," Trunks laughed. I looked at the picture the waitress gave us.

"We'll have to make a scrap book for when we get married," I joked. Trunks chuckled nervously.

We got home around 10 PM. A part of me was feeling anxious because tomorrow was the last day to prepare for the Cell games. Gohan left a message with Bulma telling me that Goku was back and they were on Kami's Lookout. He didn't give anymore details than that. I wanted to go up and say hi, but decided not to. I guess I was being lazy or something.

The day was drawing closer. The false sense of peace was finally wearing out and fear was striking through all the hearts of the Z gang. Except Vegeta and Piccolo. I could only do everything to not think of it. I had to take small steps or I was going to stress myself out. I decided to sleep in a spare bed Baby Trunks' room, just to keep an eye on the little tyke. Even big Trunks decided to hang out there for awhile. I happened to have a book about horoscopes, so I was reading from it.

"Trunks, what's your sign?" I asked, lying on my stomach on the bed. Trunks looked from his baby self to me.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you," he murmured.

"You astrological sign. What is it?" I repeated. He pondered that a moment.

"Scorpio, I think." I looked through the pages of the book until I got to Scorpio.

"Alright then, Scorpio! It says here you keep many secrets of your heart to yourself and your compatibility sigh is..." I trailed off. That sign wasn't mine. Oh well. Horoscopes are a bunch of bull anyway.

"What's my compatibility sign?" Trunks asked, curious.

"Curiosity killed the saiya-jin," I growled. "Besides, you don't actually believe this stuff, do you? It technically doesn't apply to us since we're not based on stars, being part alien."

"Read yours at least." I sighed and flipped a few pages ahead to Sagittarius.

"Sagittarius! You can be a very fun person to be around and your attitude to life can brighten even the darkest rooms. But that is only the first layer. You have a Mellon-collie persona. Deep down...you're a very sad one indeed..." Again, I trailed off. So it was right after all. That seemed to fit me perfectly. Of course, the only thing wrong with it was the compatibility sign.

"Sounds like you," Trunks said with a smug grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" I joked. I put the book on the side table and got up, walking to the baby cradle. The baby inside giggled when he saw me. "Aw...you're so adorable as a baby, Trunks-kun."

"Am I really?" Trunks asked. He took a look as his past self and sigh. "If all goes well, he won't grow up the way I did." I put my arm around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course everything will go well," I whispered in his ear. "I promised you we'd both make it, remember? We're gonna see the first sun rise in our future of peace together." I gave him a light kiss. "Promise."

"It's a promise," he whispered.

**

I couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. The next day quickly melted into night and before I knew it, the day of the Cell Games had arrived at long last. It was bad enough I was terrified for my own life, but now I was worried for the lives of my loved ones. Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, Trunks, Bulma, everyone! I woke with a start that morning, bright and early. I had spent the night at Capsule Corp. again because Goku said he needed to take care of something and need me to stay and 'protect the others'. Yeah right. I saw right through his lie, but I wasn't about to object. He probably wanted to spend some quality time with Chi-chi and all. It was probably their last night together anyway. So I went down stairs, showered and ready for the tournament, and had some of Bulma's cooking, if could be called 'cooking'. Edible yes, but tasty no. Trunks was waiting, surprisingly with Vegeta. He flashed me a quick smirk, but it was hard to tell if it was a regular 'I hate you' smirk or 'I respect you' smile. I smiled back, not caring which way. Breakfast was quiet and quick. Once we were done, we said our farewells to Bulma and walked outside to assemble. Vegeta was a little later than us. I peeked back into the kitchen and over heard a part of their conversation.

"Vegeta, please take care of yourself," Bulma pleaded.

"I always do," Vegeta grunted. "I don't really need you to tell me that."

"I know, but please, don't do anything rash. I want you to come back in one piece." I caught a glimpse of Bulma taking a step forward and giving Vegeta a hug. He didn't even flinch. Then I heard a faint murmur, muffled by his shirt. "I love you, Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes soften slightly as he raised one hand and returned the hug. It was such a tender moment. I quietly crept back out to the front yard and waited. Vegeta soon joined our group again and took off ahead of us. I grasped Trunks' hand and flew with him, towards Cell's tournament grounds. Towards what might be certain doom.

****

__

Eck! That took forever to get out onto paper and even longer to write on the computer. Thank god this is finally done. That's it for **Journey to the Past**. Stay tuned for Cell Games!! And once that's done, and Back to the future or whatever I called it is done, it'll be time for LUCKY CHANCE 2 the sequel!! EEEE! Yatta!


	15. Chapter 14

Lucky Chance 

Chapter 14

A/N: Keep in mind, from this point on, this is more of an alternate timeline, and only follows the TV's plot loosely (only 'cause I can't remember everything that happened in complete detail). Anything goes.

Feet touched the ground. A slight breeze. For some unknown reason, it gave me chills. A fighting ring, not too sure how big. Tournament styled. We had met up with Goku and the others along the way. Unfortunately, Bulma insisted that 16 be brought with us. Oh yes, she assured us that he was reprogrammed, but I refused to believe that and fight along side him. Him? No, gomen. It. I refused to fight along side _it_. I clutched the video camera in one hand and the bag of senzu beans in the other. They entrusted me with them. There, in the middle of the ring stood our opponent. I prepared my camera. It was probably half an hour till the games began. And when that would happen, all hell would break loose. We stood an arm's length away from the ring's edge. Just as I thought and expected, grandpa Satan had showed up in a flashy helicopter with two lackeys and a female reporter. There was already a reporter and a cameraman waiting at the site. The reporter has told us to leave since it was very dangerous, but we completely tuned him out. As soon as Hercule got out, the male reporter ran up asking a million questions a second, all answered by Hercule saying, "I'll beat Cell." I shook my head. It was truly pathetic that this man was supposed to be my grandfather. I decided to take this time to video tape some of the Z gang saying some words to my future family.

"Hey guys!" I called everyone's attention. "Listen, I was gonna do some taping before the battle, is that okay?" The z fighters nodded, except Vegeta and Piccolo who didn't seem to notice my question. I held the camera and focused it on Trunks first. The red light turned on. "Kay, Trunks, say a few words for Bulma-san." Trunks smiled and blushed.

"Hey mom, we're about to fight Cell," he said. I could tell he wasn't used to doing this type of thing. Camera shy, probably. "Everyone's here. I got to meet dad. You're right, he is a jacka-" Trunks was cut off by a silent glare from Vegeta. "Er...great man." I giggled.

"Since Vegeta decided to add his silent glare, he's next," I announced. I heard Vegeta growled.

"Keep that stupid camera away from me," he grunted. Too late for him. The camera was focused on him.

"Please, Veggie! Say something," I pleaded. Vegeta growled louder.

"Don't ever call me that!" he scowled. "And I won't say anything to a filming box!"

"You just did!" I cheered. His frown got deeper. "Well at least say something to Bulma-san. I know she'd want you to." I saw an immediate change in Vegeta's features. Almost softer. He stared into the camera.

"So?" he said. "What should I say?"

"Well how about 'hello' for starters?"

"Hello, woman. Now what?"

"Um...I don't know!! She's your mate! Tell her you love her!" I heard Vegeta scowl.

"Moving on!" He pushed the camera away from him. I giggled and turned to Goku.

"Your turn, grandpa!" Goku gave the classic Son grin.

"Hiya, Chi-chi!!" he greeted to the camera. "How are things there? Oops! Guess I shouldn't have asked that." Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and I started laughing. "If it means anything, I miss you. Stay well okay. We're doing everything we can to keep this dimension safe. And go easy on Pan and her studies. Oh, and hi Bulma!" Next to get 'interviewed' was Gohan.

"Okay Gohan. You're up!"

"Hi mom!' Gohan said sheepishly. "Well...I'm keeping up in my studies. And when this whole Cell thing is over, I'll become the scholar you want me to be. I'm sorry about what happened in your time." He paused. "And Pan's being stubborn. She won't tell me who her mom is. So...mysterious mother of Pan, I'll hopefully see you later. I love ya, kaasan!" Gohan gave a thumbs-up.

"Who wants to go next?" I went through the rest of the Z warriors and they said their hellos to Chi-chi and Bulma. I made sure not to put 16 on camera. I didn't want to scare my family. The half hour went by so quickly and soon, I heard the shout of the reporter.

"That's it, folks!" he yelled to his cameraman. He was obviously making a report to viewers. "It's finally time for the Cell Games to begin!" I turned my camera to the ring where Cell was. He seemed calm and slightly unimpressed. Suddenly, he looked in our direction. A smirk found its way to his cruel face.

"Welcome to the Cell Games," he boomed. "I hope you enjoy your stay because I guarantee it to be very painful." I caught it all on tape. "Who will be the first to meet their doom?" What happened next surprised me. Satan stepped up.

"I challenge you, Cell!" he yelled in an obviously fake heroic voice. Cell didn't even look in his direction.

"Oh, did you hear that, viewers?" the reporter practically screamed to the camera before him. "Hercule Satan has announced that he's going to fight Cell." I focused my camera on Satan.

"Well, there he is," I whispered to the camera. "Grandpa Satan. I know what you're thinking, mom. 'He's crazy to even be here.' But Cell probably won't even waste his time on him. No worries." At least that was I was hoping. I truly didn't want my grandfather to die again. Satan looked very confident.

"And, to help demonstrate my power," he boasted. "I'll have my two students fight before me!"

"Uh...Goku, is that such a good idea?" I heard Krillin ask. "I mean, look at the goof ball! He doesn't stand a chance!" I quickly turned the camera off before Krillin could bash grandpa Satan anymore. I knew my mom wouldn't be pleased.

"Hey, go easy on the guy," I said jokingly.

"Let him go first," said Goku. "If he dies..."

"Oh right!" Krillin suddenly remembered something, cutting Goku off. "I remember! They're gathered together, right?"

"Yep," replied Goku. "They should be on Kami's lookout." I stared at them blankly. What were they talking about? Who were they talking about? And why were 'they' on Kami's lookout? Kami was gone now, merged with Piccolo, so the lookout should be empty except for Mr. Popo. I did remember that Gohan and Goku had gone to the lookout a few days ago. Maybe...Naw! There aren't anymore Nameks on Earth except Piccolo and I know he didn't take the role of Kami.

In front of me, in the ring, one man stepped up to the challenge, one of Satan's men. He was a blond, probable in his late 20s. Him, I had no concern for. I didn't even watch when he supposedly tried to attack Cell, and was thrown from the ring. Next came a fat oaf who was defeated just as quickly. Finally, Satan himself entered the ring. He seemed ready to fight, when suddenly, he faked a stomach ache or something. I put a hand over my face. Why did I have to be related to him of all people? Cell barely acknowledged him as Satan took a million kicks and punches at Cell. Cell finally growled and slapped Satan out of the ring. I winced slightly as he slammed into a mountain. That was gonna leave a mark. Cell mockingly pretended to brush himself off.

"Now, where were we?" he asked our group. "Which of you will be fighting me today?" Goku put a foot on the side of the ring.

"Me," he announced. There were whispers among the reporters and defeated fighters. I grinned. This would be interesting. A part of me said, 'He's not strong enough, remember?' I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. He was gonna win. He had to, or no one else would be able to. Goku walked into the ring and readied himself. Cell did the same and took up a fighting stance. In a blur of motion, they both disappeared. At least, that's probably what Satan and his lackeys saw. It seemed we (the Z fighters) were having no trouble at all watching. Goku jumped left, Cell followed. Punching, kicking, a few ki blasts here and there, nothing a regular fight wouldn't have. 16 made a few comments here and there about the fighters power ratings. Cell was occasionally using some of the z fighter's energy attacks, like Freeza' disks. I quickly peeked out of the corner of my eyes at the others. Squinting, I tried to figure out if what I was seeing was correct. It appeared like Gohan was less than half a second ahead of everyone else. Before I could further examine anything, my attention was drawn away.

"Y'know, I think this ring is a little too crowded," Cell boomed. I held my breath. What was he talking about? "And without the ring, there would be no rules, right?" Goku seemed to get what Cell was talking about. The both of them jumped into the air. Cell looked down on us. "I'd advise you creatures to stand clear of the ring, unless you have a death wish." We gasped. The full-blooded humans ran first, followed by saiya-jins and demi-saiya-jins. Once we were a safe distance away, on top of a mountain ridge cliff, Cell proceeded to blow away the entire ring in one blast.

"Oh, this is just great!" Krillin muttered sarcastically. "Just what we need, no rules. As if he didn't already have an advantage over us."

"What'll we do?" Yamcha gasped. "What if Cell uses this 'no rules' policy to attack us?"

"Coward," I heard Vegeta muttered. Obviously, the humans didn't hear him. 

"You fool! What do you think you're doing?" Cell's voice boomed. Goku was high in the sky, preparing what looked like a Kamehameha. Wait, what?! He can't do that!

"Grandpa!" I yelled. "If you fire that blast, you might hit the Earth!" Goku seemed to ignore me. I growled. "Grandpa, listen to me!!"

"Kame..." he chanted the attack's name.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled. "He won't really fire...will he?" I continued staring, then shakily backed up one step.

"Oh, Kami, I hope not," I whispered.

"Hame..."

"He is gonna fire!" Piccolo growled.

"His power level is off the charts," 16 said. "If he fires at this rate, he'll wipe out this entire planet."

"Kakorrot!" Vegeta called. "Stop this at once!" Goku opened his mouth to say the last word of his attack when suddenly, he vanished and appeared right in front of Cell.

"HA!!!" The energy wave took Cell by surprise and blasted away his top half. Our group let out cheers. So he had a plan after all: teleport in front of Cell and fire a Kamehameha. Clever, but...

"He did it!" Yamcha cheered. I didn't move. Something wasn't right. _Ki..._ I gasped.

"Fools!" I exclaimed. "If Cell is truly dead, then why is his corpse still giving off energy?" They others halted in mid-cheer. A scowl and frown appeared on their faces. I even saw Goku's smile dropped. 

"It's true..." 16 said quietly. "Cell's power is simply reduced by half, but it's increasing." Just as I thought and feared, Cell's body began moving. A new top half sprouted from his torso. _Ew._ Everyone gasped. Cell smirked.

"Nice little trick, Goku," he insulted. Cell and Goku continued to fight, but it seemed like that ugly beast of an android was getting the advantage. He was like a powerhouse, just full of energy! And grandpa was already at his max power. I didn't like the looks of this battle. The two fighters separated and began a staring contest. Grandpa stood up straight.

"Y'know, Cell, you're clearly stronger than me," he announced loud and clear. I couldn't believe my eyes. What was he doing? He was admitting defeat to the enemy. The other z fighters held their breaths, waiting for ojiisan to continue.

"Proud, saiya-jin Goku, admitting he's weaker?" Cell questioned mockingly.

"Yes, that's right, and continuing this fight would seem senseless. So...I forfeit." There were numerous gasps. I stared in complete shock. _Forfeit? FORFEIT?! _I didn't understand. Goku was our best hope at winning and defeating Cell, but he was throwing his match! Cell was even slightly surprised.

"Forfeit? You can't do that!" he yelled. "Our match was just getting interesting! Just take a senzu bean and we'll continue!"

"I actually have a fighter, much more stronger than me." Cell cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. Goku nodded and levitated into the, floating towards us. 

When he was in earshot range, Vegeta yelled, "Kakorrot! What in Kami's name are you doing?! Do you think you're worthy enough to call yourself a saiya-jin after what you just did?!"

"I gave it all my best," jiisan began. "But it just wasn't enough, and to continue fighting would be suicide."

"Saiya-jins fight to the end, coward!" Vegeta growled.

"I know someone who might be able to beat Cell, some stronger than me." At this point, I was pretty confused. I looked around our group. There was Trunks and Vegeta, who weren't able to beat Cell before. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien were definitely much weaker than all of us. Then myself and Gohan...father?

"You don't mean..." I trailed off.

"Goku!" Cell boomed. "Where is this mysterious fighter you speak of?!" Goku ignored him and turned to me and Gohan. He put his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Gohan, son, I know you have the power to beat Cell," he whispered. The others gasped.

"You mean...Gohan?" Krillin stuttered.

"Why me?" my young dad asked. "I...I don't think I..."

"Gohan, did you have any trouble at all watching our movements in the battle?" Goku asked.

"Not really, but..." It clicked. Goku had once mentioned that a fighter's strength can be measured by how fast they are and if you could see them when they were at their fastest. I remembered tousan had kept a good eye on the battle the entire time, not once falling behind. Did that mean...? "That's because you guys weren't fight at full strength!"

"I don't know about Cell, but I gave it everything I had!" That confirmed my suspicions.

"Tousan is stronger than Cell?" I asked.

"Well, I would say 'enormously' stronger," jiisan laughed. "But he is pretty close." He turned to dad again. "Son, I know you can do it. I know you're strong enough. You just have to believe in yourself!" I wondered how tousan had gotten so much stronger compared to my real father in the future. I found some encouraging words to say.

"Dad, you can do it," I began. "You have your father's strength and your mothers will to go on. You have a special ability that no one else has! Your hidden powers might be the key to winning this battle! If you could tap into it, you can win!"

"But I don't want to fight!" Gohan cried. The group went silent. "I don't want to fight now. I never wanted to fight ever! I just wanted to be normal!" I looked at him sternly.

"Gohan, what I'm about to say might hurt, but you have to hear this." I closed my eyes. "You've never been normal, you will never be normal. You have to learn to accept that and move on, adapt to it and learn to deal with it. Stop trying to hide who you really are and pushing your alien side away. It's the only way you can live with yourself! And if you continue to neglect your alien side, you won't make it through this battle! Then you'll never have a chance to as normal as you want!" Gohan's eyes welled up with tears.

"But I don't want the fate of the world resting on my shoulders," he whispered faintly to me. "I wish Cell never came around." I began feeling upset again. I felt responsible for bring this fate upon him, upon everyone. Somehow, I felt like it was all my fault Cell was here, and in a way, it was my fault. It was the time machine that Bulma built for Trunks and I.

"Goman nasai," I whispered, kneeling to face him. "Just fight this one last time, and it'll all be over. You and your tousan can go home and live the rest of your lives in peace. Please, father, don't let this world become the barren world I grew up in." That seemed to spark a light of hope and encouragement in Gohan's eyes.

"For you, Pan, I'll fight." I smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll fight and defeat Cell for you and Trunks."

*~*~*~*~

__

Alright, Gohan's about to fight!! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z...er...I mean Lucky Chance!


	16. Chapter 15

Lucky Chance

Chapter 15

So this was it. This was fight that would determine the fate of Earth, maybe even the universe! If he won, we won. But if he held back even the slightest bit of power, we lose. This was no game, this was war. I knew it was going to be tough, but there was no choice in the matter. He had to fight, he had to win.

Cell stared daggers into this boy's eyes as he removed his cape. Goku had given Cell a senzu bean so he'd fight at full strength. I didn't think that was smart at all. Cell grinned and snickered.

"So this is the warrior, capable of defeating me?" he bellowed. "Does he have a name, Goku? Or should I simply call him Dead Meat."

"Gohan," my dad said confidently. "And it ends here, Cell. No more." Cell looked at him with curiosity.

"You're so sure?" he growled. "A worthless boy like you doesn't stand a chance." He paused. "But then again, you are the son of Goku, so that proves to be a fight waiting to happen." Tousan remained still. I stared at him, wondering if he really had any intention of using all his power. Father opened his eyes and stared back at Cell.

"Please Cell," he pleaded. "Stop this tournament right now. I don't want to hurt you." Cell laughed.

"You hurt me?" he boomed. "Like that's possible."

"I can hurt you, but only if I'm angered. I don't want that to happen, because if I get angry, you'll die."

"Really?" Cell seemed to ponder this. "I want to see this power of yours."

"I told you! I can't show you or I'll kill you! I don't want to kill or fight anyone!"

'Father?' I telepathically said. 'Don't worry about a thing, okay? As long as you do your best, you can win. I believe in you.' I saw him smile. Cell grew angry.

"What are you grinning about, baka?" he yelled. Gohan shook his head.

"Nothing you'd understand." A touch of anger flickered into Cell's eyes. "Monsters tend to be missing emotions."

"I'll make you regret your poor choice of words, boy! You will show me that power!" Cell got into fighting stance. Father didn't. _THRASH!_ He was knocked down by Cell's fist. I gasped.

'Dad, what are you doing?!' I asked telepathically. Tousan looked up at me. Then he averted his eyes to Cell in time to be punched again. I watched helplessly for a few minutes as Gohan was beat around by Cell. Was he suicidal or something?! The other z fighters could hardly watch.

"Oh Kami, he's getting thrown around!" Yamcha wailed, covering half his eyes.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Krillin asked. I turned to Goku.

"Was this very wise?" I whispered to him. "He's only a child. He didn't have to grow up the way me and Trunks did. Don't let him experience the same pain." Goku stared intently at the battle below.

"He can do it, I know he can...he just..." grandpa trailed off. I clenched my fist.

"He clearly doesn't want to fight! Call him back and we could come up with a plan."

"There is no strategy! There's only one option: fight." I looked away. This was cruelty! Cell was clearly winning. I heard 16 growl.

"Cell must be stopped now!" Down in the battle, Gohan was caught in a painful-looking bear hug. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ojiisan, look at him! He's in pain!" I cried.

"Goku, this time I think it's better not to fight," Piccolo added. "Gohan can't possibly take anymore of this torture! You've practically sealed his fate. I refuse to sit back and watch him die!"

"He won't die!" Goku retorted. "He's my son and I know he'll fight back when needed."

"In case you haven't noticed, not only is he your son, but he's an 11 year old boy. Other 11 year olds don't fight powerful monsters capable of wiping out this planet as well as any other planet in a 12 million mile radius!" Grandpa looked at Piccolo with surprise, then back at his son. I felt my eyes get watery. Why was he doing this? Cell appeared to get aggravated as threw tousan into the nearest mountain. I gasped.

"GOHAN!!" we all cried. The mountain collapsed above him. Cell laughed evilly.

"I give you my competitor!" he chuckled sarcastically. "Almost as ridiculous as that Satan fellow." I growled. He insulted my father and grandfather all in one sentence.

"I've had enough!" I growled. I was about to jump to go fight when I was held back. I turned around and saw Goku. He shook his head.

"Rage will get you no where, Pan," he whispered. "Besides, Gohan will be fine. Look." I turned back to the mountain and saw tousan stagger out, bleeding from his forehead.

"That's fine?!" I screamed. "When does it become bad? When his arm gets blown off, or he gets killed?" I felt another arm latch onto mine. I turned to see Trunks.

"Pan, please," he whispered. "Trust Goku. He's never let us or the others down before." I sighed, giving up, and gave Trunks a hug.

"I just don't want him to get hurt." I snapped from my concentration when 16 yelled a battle cry and leapt forward.

"Juuroku!" Krillin called after him. 16 grabbed onto Cell's back. I watched in amazement at the death-grip he had on Cell.

"In a matter of seconds, you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash," 16 growled angrily. "I have my detonator set to go off." I gasped. He was going to self-destruct! 

"Juuroku, wait!" Krillin yelled, but his cry fell deaf on 16's android ears. Cell struggled insanely to get away, but 16's grip didn't loosen. 

The countdown began. "5...4...3...2...1..." There was silence. Nothing happened. A look of horror crossed 16's face. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Krillin whined. "16, your bomb is gone! Bulma took it out!" In Juuroku's shock, Cell got away and laughed.

"Juuroku, you fool!" he said sinisterly. "Now you shall become nothing more than a pile of ash." He charged up and fired a ki blast at point blank range. I covered my mouth in shock. This battle couldn't have gotten worse. As if I spoke too soon, Cell began counting the people on the mountain ridge. Us.

"What's he doing?" Trunks asked faintly. I heard an evil crackle from Cell's lips. 

"8 fighters all together," he laughed. "That's shouldn't be so hard."

"What are you planning, Cell?" Gohan demanded. Cell concentrated, and soon began glowing. Uh-oh, this did not look good. He let out a battle cry and a blinding flash of light appeared, making me as well as the others avert our eyes. When I looked back, my voice got caught in my throat and my breathing got ragged. Standing proudly beside Cell were 8 little blue copies of Cell. 

"I'd like you to meet a few of my own friends," Cell announced loudly. "These are Cell juniors. Each one of them have the same strength and power as me." He turned to my beaten father. "And I'll let them mercilessly attack your friends unless you attack me with all your strength! And..." Cell suddenly appeared in front me. I stared in surprise and alarm, while he, using that advantage, to swipe something from my hands. Two things went missing. My video camera dropped to the ground and... _Senzu beans!! _Gohan gasped. Cell was back in the field as quickly as he had appeared. He let our a might yell, "Cell juniors! Attack!" 

The blue creature leapt at us. Vegeta and Trunks powered up to super saiya-jin. I got into fighting stance and powered up, as did the others. I felt guilty for losing the bag of senzu beans, but there was nothing anyone could do now. I concentrated on the fight that lay ahead. A little Cell look-a-like was in my face in a matter of seconds with his fist forward. I dodged his attack and tried to land on of my own. My knee connected with the creature's stomach and he jumped back a few, doing a flip to avoid my next attack. He phased out and appeared behind me, elbowing my back painfully. I fell forward, staggering to my feet. But he pounded his foot on the ground behind me, causing the edge of the cliff I was standing on to collapse under my feet. I fell to the ground below and flipped up, but didn't avoid a stray kick. I landed with a thud and didn't move for a few seconds, feeling a little paralyzed at the moment. My brief pause cost me. The Cell replica grabbed my feet and slammed me into the mountain side cliff. Then he kneed my back several times. I grew angry about my helplessness and punch the creep in the nose. He wailed a little, but glared at me. He backed up and jumped forward at amazing speeds, landing a sharp punch to my midsection. If I had not been wearing the saiya-jin armor, that punch would have pierced my stomach. This wasn't looking too good. I fire a ki point blank range in the junior's face, causing him to stumble back. I used this time to clutch my stomach. Cell junior brushed off his pain and jumped at me, grabbing my neck in a painful grip. I felt my head getting dizzy without oxygen and I was going to pass out any second. Suddenly, without warning, I heard an ear-piercing scream. It wasn't that of a warrior, but that of child, followed by a blinding flash of light. Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked to where the scream had come from. There, in the middle of all the confusion, in the centre of all the fighting, stood Gohan. He looked different, his ki was through the roof, and his hair was spikier and longer. He was a level 2 super saiya-jin!!

I stared in shock. He did it! He achieved a higher level of a super saiya-jin! He could beat Cell! Gohan had a grave look on his face, like he was insanely pissed off or something. I gulped. Even if he was stronger than Cell, he didn't look like he was thinking too clearly, and he might just turn against his friends.

'Father?' I thought to him, waiting for a response. There was none. 'Dad, please. Say something!' His intense glare focused on me. I could faintly hear his thoughts.

'He's going to die...' I looked a little more shocked. 'He's going to pay for what he's done. He'll die today.' There was a brief pause. 'Right after I make him suffer.' I gasped. He sounded so sadistic. In half a second, he was gone, by Cell's side, taking the bag of senzu beans away, then back in his original spot. My eyes widened.

"Wow..." I mused at his speed. The little Cell dwarfs ran towards him. Tousan stood perfectly still, then suddenly powered up and blasted four out of 8 of the juniors. Three of them started to run, but Gohan caught up, punching and kicking them into oblivion. Soon, none were left. I felt that twinge of hope sparkle to a full fledge promise of victory. Like Cell said, those juniors were supposed to be the same strength as him, which means if my dad was able to defeat them so quickly, there was no telling how quickly he'd defeat Cell himself. 

I bet Cell knew this tidbit of information because he became enraged. He knew his time was up. 

"So this is the extent of your power?" Cell asked mockingly. "Not very impressive." What a moron. As if the kid wasn't already pissed off as it was, the baka has the nerve to insult Gohan some more. He was just begging for it. Gohan didn't respond to Cell's wisecrack. Tousan took a quick glance at me, then rushed Cell. Jumping forward, he landed a punch in Cell's stomach, gave him an uppercut, and slammed hit foot into Cell's side, sending Cell flying. I fell backwards when he suddenly appeared before me, handing me the bag of senzu beans.

"Look after them, Pan," he whispered before vanishing back to the battle. I numbly nodded and jumped to my feet. I ran to Goku first, giving him a bean, then to Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin, who were hurt the most. Vegeta didn't want one, and Trunks claimed he didn't need one. It didn't matter anyway. There was none left. I looked back to the battle and saw Cell furiously kicking at tousan's side. Gohan grabbed Cell's leg and kicked him across the field. They exchanged kicks and punches in the sky, until Cell backed up and powered up to a bulkier form.

"That'll never do," Trunks said smirking like his father. "I learned from my mistake that more muscles is equal less speed." I smiled as well. This was battle was going to end soon now. Cell was just punched in the stomach and now he was in the sky, charging up a Kamehameha. I could hear the humans panicking, but the saiya-jins, demi-saiya-jins, and Piccolo were calm. The slow-moving beam of energy was nearly upon Gohan, when he fired one of his own, much small, but more powerful, forcing both beams and Cell back. Cell was engulfed by the energy blast. When the dust and smoke cleared, and the light faded, all that was revealed was an extremely injured Cell, floating in the air. It looked like his left side and right leg was blown clean off.

"Finish him off, Gohan!" Goku called from the side. Tousan turned his head, revealing a cruel, almost evil smirk.

"Not yet," he stated. "I wanna see him suffer for all he's done." There were a couple of gasps, mine included. What was wrong with him?

'Gohan, what are you doing?' I asked telepathically.

'He needs to pay for what's he's done to Earth,' he replied. 'Do you know how many people he killed?!' His eyes flickered with pain and anger. For a moment, I thought that wasn't even Gohan down there. He let the power go to his head.

'Stop this now and destroy him before he can regenerate himself!' Too late. Cell grunted and growled as a new left side and right leg appeared. He dropped to the ground. What happened next surprised even me. He began laughing, insanely I might add.

"I can't believe it!" he roared. "I'm an android, a product of Dr. Gero, the most brilliant mind on this pitiful mudball of a planet! My design is supposed to be superior!" It sounded like he was going nuts. "I'm supposed to be perfect, the universe's most powerful creature!!" Father must've gotten tired of his ranting ways, because he leapt forward and landed a hard punch on Cell's stomach. Cell gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his wounded stomach. One hand reached for his mouth, like he was going to be sick or something. He started making gagging noises and leaned forward. Oh god, he was going to be sick! I quickly looked away, too disgusted to even think of what was happening. Wincing at all the noises, when it was over, I peeked back to see Juuhachi, lying in a pool of spit. Juuhachi?! What was she doing here? I thought she was abso...Oh Kami. I didn't even want to know.

"I can't believe it!" Krillin yelled. "She...she's alive!" That's when I noticed Cell, in a different form. It looked like he wasn't perfect anymore! He was fearfully backing away. Away from Gohan. And Gohan was walking towards him.

"This...this can't b-be happening!" Cell yelled in rage and fear. "I'm perfect! I'm not supposed to be cowering away from an earthling! I'm supposed to be killing your kind! I'm supposed to be the most power creature in the universe! I'm losing!"

"Correction," Gohan hissed. "You've lost." Cell growled, then smirked unexpectedly.

"No, stupid boy, you've lost." With that, he began to grow larger and larger until he was far, far bigger than a house. "You see, that moron Juuroku, isn't the only one who can self-destruct! In a matter of seconds, this entire planet will be gone!" I gasped. I don't think I could take anymore surprises at that point. Gohan's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Nani?!" he screamed. "No Cell, DON'T!!" Cell laughed evilly.

"Too late!" he said smirking. "Oh, and I would suggest not attacking me. I just might blow before I'm ready! Hahahaha!" I fell to the ground. This was far worse than my future now. At least there, there was still a chance, but here, here only had a few seconds left. I let out a cry of despair. It was all over. Everything we had worked so hard was going to disappear in a matter of seconds. Somehow, I was able to find Trunks. He held onto me.

"Pan, it's not over yet, okay?" he whispered soothingly. Tears stung my eyes. Why did he even bother trying to make me feel better? I knew it was over.

"Pan, Trunks," said a voice. I turned to grandpa Goku. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You've brought us hope and everyone here owes you their lives. It was nice meeting all of you, but I have to go. I owe you my life and I'm giving it up for you." I gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"Make sure you tell everyone from the future that I had to do this. There was no other choice." All of a sudden, he vanished. I turned back to see him down by Cell, talking to Gohan. A few words were exchanged before, suddenly, he disappeared, with Cell in tow. I stopped breathing. I heard the cry of my father. Goku...was simply...gone. He was gone forever! He teleported Cell and himself somewhere. But that only meant he didn't plan on coming back. He couldn't come back if he was...dead.

"OJIISAMA!!!" I heard myself scream. But that was it. There was no response to my cry. He sacrificed everything. I felt hot tears fall down my face. The inevitable happened. All was silent for a few seconds. The silence was broken by the sound of whimpers. Gohan's whimpers. I ran down beside my fallen father, who had broken down crying.

"Why did he do it?" he whispered meekly through his tears. "Doushite? WHY?!" He pounded his fists onto the tear-stained ground in front of him. I wrapped my arms around him protectively. His eyes were turning red from the tears.

"It's alright," I said quietly. "Just let it all out." I gently rocked him back and forth. A kid his age shouldn't have had to go through what he just did. It was a traumatizing experience, watching his father die, that a regular kid probably would never get over. I helped him to his feet. "Lets go home, Gohan." I sniffed a little. I still was shocked that Goku was gone so quickly. Krillin and the others dropped beside us.

"What about Juuhachi?" he asked. I glared.

"What about that cynical bitch?" I spat. Krillin back a few, holding his hands in surprise.

"Well, we can't just leave her. Besides, she's not all that bad."

"That's because she's UNCONCIOUS you twit!!" A slight breeze blew by, causing my embrace around Gohan to tighten slightly and my rating to cease. Then that slight breeze got slightly stronger. It oddly turned into a strong gust of wind until it was more like a small hurricane minus the rain and clouds. My hair blew around in my face, but it was tightly secure under my orange bandana. Something wasn't right. My head shot up when I sensed a familiar presence. A ki so evil that I could have recognized it in a crowd of hellions and demons.

"CELL!!" Gohan cried. A cloud of dust was thrown all around us. Electricity sparked. A blast sounded and a beam of energy shot past me and tousan, past everyone, and straight for the person I least expected.

"TRUNKS!!!" I shrieked. The blast had gone right through him. He was knocked off his feet and thrown a feet away. It went deadly silent. My eyes widened. My heart stopped beating and my breathing stopped all together. Was he...was he dead? No ki... A million emotions flooded my brain. _Hurt, pain, anguish, sadness, agony, grief, anger, fear, shock, silence, surprise, madness, suffering, loss, LOVE!_ I fell to my knees, overwhelmed with emotions. Part of me felt ripped apart. The sane part of me was scolding my stupidity. _'You promised so many things. How could you break your promises? You promised you'd both make it out alive. You promised you'd watch his back. You promised to watch a sunrise with him. You may not have known it, but you promised to love him forever! How could you do this to him?!' _ I clutched my head in agony. It was too much! My heart was being ripped apart. My love was torn between everything. My tears refused to spill. I broke all my promises in that one instant. He was dead! His ki was gone! It was my fault! I should have been looking out for him, but I wasn't! I could feel my lungs begging for air. '_Why weren't you watching out for him? Why weren't you keeping an eye for him? Who are you trying to convince with your answers? Yourself? You're not good enough for Trunks!'_ I breathed in sharply and let out an agonizing scream. I was on my feet, collecting energy, powering up. The only way I knew I was charging up was because I could feel my ki racing. My hands began to burn as a strange, white gold aura surrounded me. Black strands of hair blew into my face, but they began to glow and turn silver. I was changing. I was finally changing! My hair felt like silk or liquid silver. My vision was momentarily blinded by my own eyelids. When they opened, for a split second, my vision had a tint of gold, but it passed. I could feel energy and power racing through my veins. I didn't need to have a mirror to know that I had finally achieved a higher lever of the saiya-jin race: Ultra Saiya-jin.

*~*~*~*~

A/N: Arg, the only chapter I actually had planned out and it took forever to get written! I had to make sure I expressed every emotion properly. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter when we get to see Ultra Saiya-jin Pan fight Cell. Oh yeah!


	17. Chapter 16

Lucky Chance

Chapter 16

A/N: Let's pretend that for this fanfic, Cell's power is doubled because it has some influence with Pan's presence. Hey! It's an AU, so anything is possible!

Was it all just a dream? Was I simply dreaming? There was no way I could have ascended. Perhaps it was just my imagination running wild, but I could have sworn my energy was almost as strong as Gohan's right now. Was that the power of an Ultra Saiya-jin?

The pain of my loss seemed to be fueling my rage and power. It was like the anguish was tripled to increase my strength. I couldn't cry. Or maybe I was crying, but my face was too numb. I touched a finger to my cheek, confirming my tears. They froze like crystals on my finger tips. I looked down at the tiny crystals, then up at the worried faces of my friends. It was hard to tell if they were worried…or horrified. My vision blurred as more numb tears fell. I tried to focus my sight, but all I saw was Cell. Glaring in what appeared to be a mix of anger and fear. My face hardened. He was the reason that my soul mate was dead. He was the reason that all my promises were broken. He was the reason I would never be happy for the rest of my life. There was no way I knew of to bring Trunks back.

"You monster!" I screamed. "It's your fault! Your fault!! You killed more than enough, Cell!" Grandpa, Trunks, all those humans. For them, I was going to end Cell's life. It looked like grandpa's sacrifice was in vain. I didn't even understand how or why Cell was back, but that didn't matter now. He hurt the one person who I could have trusted my life with, but wasn't able to save his. "You will die." I took slow steps forward. Cell didn't say anything. And even if he tried, I wouldn't let him. I held my hand up and collected a bit of energy. Then, I breathed out on them. The tiny marbles of energy flew gently off my hand and towards Cell. He growled and tried to brush them away, but only succeeded to detonate them on impact with his hand. The smoke cleared, exposing burn marks all over his arm and hand. I smirked casually. He looked at his injuries with curiosity.

"Nice little prank, little girl," he muttered. "But tricks are best left for me to do." His eyes met mine. "You do realize that even though you got a power-up, you're still weaker than me by far." He was bluffing. And I was going to call his bluff. I rushed at him with speeds I only dreamed about before. Once I was close enough, I landed a few punches on Cell, kicked him and threw a ki blast right in his face. But I wasn't done there. I grabbed him by the head, spun him around, and sent him crashing into a nearby mountain. I landed on the ground and waited. A light explosion was heard and Cell emerged, his arm blown off. I didn't move, waiting for him to regenerate. And not even a second later, that's just was he did. There was a look a fear on his face. He knew now that I was stronger.

'Gohan!' I said telepathically. 'You're still at full strength. Let's fight him together, double-team. Okay?' Tousan nodded and turned his glare to Cell. 'Go!' We launched at the same time, striking Cell in the back with our elbows. He fell forward, but caught himself and flipped out of the way. 'Forward, then you left, I go right. Meet and jab.' Those were all code words for battling. Rather than stand around, telepathically relaying everything to each other, we simply shorten them to directions and jump or fly. We jumped towards Cell, then spilt apart, Gohan going left and myself going right. Cell looked utterly confused as he tried to watch us both. When we were both behind him, we stopped short and lunged at Cell's turned back, jabbing him in the back. He howled in pain and doubled over. He took a few steps away and turned, glaring daggers at us.

"You may be able to attack me together, but how are you with defending others?" He charged up before either of us were ready and launched a blast at the Z warriors. Gohan and I yelped and ran at tops speeds to stop the blast from hitting our friends. I managed to get ahead of the blast, but not in time to get in a defensive position. The blast hit me head on, knocking me back a few. Pain seared through my left arm. It hurt to move it.

"Pan!" I heard cries from the side. I tried to focus my vision, but all I seemed to see was white dots. Finally, it cleared up and I noticed Gohan standing just above me.

"Pan, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and struggled to my feet.

"Is everyone else okay?" I quickly asked.

"I hate to break up your sentimental moment," Cell insulted. "But I have a planet to blow up and I'm on a deadline." He smirked.

"I may be injured, but I can still kick your -"

"Pan..." Gohan said softly. He was looking at my arm with a worried look on his face. "It's probably broken in three spots. It's be a miracle if any senzu could heal this." I looked at him, then to my arm. "Does it hurt a lot? 'Cause if it does, I'll fight, okay?" I shook my head stubbornly.

"No! It's numb. I'm helping you fight, no matter what." I turned my death glare to Cell. "He's going to pay for killing grandpa, for killing Trunks, for killing everyone he has." 'I can't let him get away with it!' Gohan understood. Of course he did. He was closer to Goku than I was. Cell was looking bolder than ever. He grinned and launched forward, fists flying. Again, Gohan and I double teamed, but for some reason it wasn't as effective as before. I knew it was because of me. Soon, Cell was getting the advantage and focused on beating tousan around. He grabbed dad by the arm and threw him into the ground. I jumped over and kicked at Cell, but my leg was caught by him and I too was tossed into the dirt.

"I'm going bored of this little game," he muttered. "I think it's time to put an end to this pointless planet for good." My eyes widened. He began charging up and cupped his hands behind his back. "KA..."

"Shit! The Kamehameha!" I yelled.

"ME..." Cell continued. Gohan seemed dazed out. He snapped out of it and turned to me.

"We have to do something!" he called to me.

"HA..." I didn't know if I could do it. I was still in pain from the loss of Trunks. 

'Pan! Gohan!' Someone was talking to us telepathically. I looked around.

"G...grandpa?" I whispered.

"You hear that too?" Gohan asked me. I nodded.

'Listen you guys,' said Goku's voice. 'You have to continue the fight with Cell. Together, I know you can stop him. Everyone's depending on you!' My eyes watered.

"I don't know if I can do it," I whimpered.

"ME..."

'Don't you two want revenge?' grandpa asked. 'Just let your emotion take control and attack!' I looked to Gohan and nodded.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." we chanted, mimicking Cell.

"HAAA!!"

"HAA!!" Our twin Kamehameha's met with Cell's in the middle of what was left of the battle grounds. They fiercely tore apart the nearby area. I felt the shockwave and attempted to stand still, but the force of the blasts was pushing me back.

'He's too powerful!' I thought to chibi dad.

'No! We can do this! My dad's helping!' he thought back to me. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a strange, almost heavenly aura surrounding the both of us.

'Pan, you have to push all your pain into this attack,' grandpa told me. I closed my eyes. This was so hard. I was trying not to think about what happened, but it hurt so much. I had to get rid of the negative emotions. I knew what grandpa was saying was right. Using one arm wasn't helping any either. I tried forcing out all my anger, all my pain, anything that made me feel horrible. I had a flashback of when Trunks had promised me we'd see a sunrise together. That seemed to be my most painful memory. I drained all my emotions into that final attack, draining my strength as well. But it was barely enough. Then, out of the blue, a ball of energy shot out of nowhere and hit Cell head on. My eyes followed to where the blast had come from, meeting Vegeta, floating in the sky.

'Now is your chance!' grandpa yelled. I looked straight ahead. Gohan powered up to his max. Pushing all my worries, pain, anger, and sadness into the Kamehameha, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness in the end. The blast tore through Cell, disintegrating any trace of him. It was over!! We beat him!! A silence covered the field.

"WE DID IT!!" Gohan cried breaking the silence. I smiled weakly and gave my young father a hug.

"Finally..." I felt a bit dizzy from it and dropped to my knees. The Z warriors gathered around us, smiling. 

"You guys did it!" Krillin yelled for joy. "Congratulations!" Gohan sighed, probably exhausted, and he sat down beside me.

"I wanna take a nap," he whispered before falling asleep on my shoulder. The group began laughing softly. I yawn too, my eyes feeling heavy. The last thing I heard before passing out was 'Kami's Lookout'. Finally, I could rest a little easier. For now...


	18. Chapter 17

Lucky Chance

Chapter 17

(A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates! But now it's March Break, I'll be adding the final chapters!)

Who would've thought he was finally gone? Certainly not me. But Cell was gone, all the same. Tousan had done it, with my help. I...I helped defeat the world's greatest threat. A thought that still seemed unreal. There was no way that what happened to me, happened. It seemed utterly impossible! But the memory was so vivid. The memory...

Trunks...

I squinted slightly as I regained conscious. Slowly, my eyes opened to meet those of a green-faced boy. First impulse? Scream.

"AHHH!!" I shrieked, backing away quickly. I was stopped by a pair of hands.

"That's no way to thank the namek who healed you," said a soft, soothing voice. Childish, but soothing none the less. I turned to see my father, in perfect health.

"Gohan!" I cheered, giving him a hug. I turned back to the boy, who I now recognized as a namek. "I'm terribly sorry." He shrugged.

"It's quite alright," he replied. "My name's Dende." I shook his hand. "I'm really sorry about what happen to Trunks." Squinting, I looked to the edge of the palace. I noticed my hair was back to its original raven colour again. Even though I had poured all my strength and pain into that final Kamehameha, I was still hurting on the inside. I may have avenged his death, but he was still gone. Nothing would bring him back.

"Are we almost ready to summon the dragon?" called Yamcha. My ears perked. DRAGON?!

"Shenron?!" I screamed. The others jumped in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," Gohan replied. Then he put a hand to his face. "Oh no! No one told you we had the dragonballs together!"

"No one told me there was a new guardian!!" I yelled.

"Dende's the new guardian. That's where dad was the entire time. He went to Namek to find a new guardian, and then he searched everywhere for the dragonballs." He looked at me with sympathy. "You didn't know, did you?" I shook my head numbly. "That must've been why you went all out against Cell. Why you went ballistic when Trunks..." He looked away. "Gomen." Before anyone knew it, I was up on my feet, hugging Dende.

"Arigato! Arigato!" I cheered. "Trunks can come back! Oh thank you, Dende-sama! We can bring back Trunks!" I released the young god from my death grip. "Well what are you waiting for?! Call him! Call Shenron!"

"Well actually, we were waiting for Juuhachi to wake up," Krillin said shyly. He winced, probably waiting for me to yell at him. I smiled. Finally, I was beginning to understand how he felt. I was knee-deep in that emotion myself. 

I kneed beside the little monk and whispered, "It's okay, Krillin. I know how you feel." He looked at me with surprise, then blushed. "She is different from the 18 in my world. She's...she's all yours. Love is love after all." That turned him a deeper shade of red. I smirked and walked towards Juuhachi. She was sleeping. In all my life, I had never seen her asleep. I nudged her side gently with my foot. She winced and slowly opened her eyes. Krillin brightened. 18 jumped to her feet and looked around. In a split second, Yamcha was on the other side of the palace.

"Quick, get away from her!" he warned. "She'll punch a hole right through your stomach!"

"Only through his," I muttered. My saiya-jin eyes picked up a faint giggle from 18.

"Listen, no one is gonna punch holes through anyone!" Krillin said aggravated. "We can all be friends, since Gohan and Pan beat Cell." Juuhachi appeared surprised.

"They did that?" she whispered.

"That's right!" Yamcha yelled from his 40-feet-away perch. "They'll make sure you don't punch holes in anyone!" I sighed annoyingly. 

"You should thank Krillin here," Piccolo said to Juuhachi. "He stayed by your side the entire time." Krillin blushed deeply.

"Well...uh..." he stuttered clumsily. "It was...uh...nothing...I mean...I...enjoyed it...ACK!!" 

"Oh, I get it!" Gohan exclaimed. "Krillin, you have a crush on 18!" Krillin rushed over and smacked the young demi-saiya-jin over the head. Tousan simply laughed, rubbing his head. 18 growled, clearly annoyed.

"So that's how it is," she hissed. "Big strong man save my life, so I'm his forever, huh? I'm not that easy. I was wrong about you, Krillin." She turned and flew off the lookout. I felt a twinge of hate for what she just did.

"It's okay, Krillin," I whispered. "She'll come around eventually. If she was anything like Juuhachi from the future, you wouldn't be standing here." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Yeah right," he joked. "So we ready to summon the dragon?" I looked around. It looked like they had brought Trunks' body to the lookout. I took a seat beside his motionless body. He seemed so...I didn't even want to think about what I'd do if he couldn't come back.

"What exactly happened while I was knocked out?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Yamcha replied. "Oh, which reminds me." He handed me a bundle wrapped in my orange bandana. "You must've dropped this during the battle. It was still taping the entire time, right up until I picked it up." I unwrapped the bundle to discover the video camera Bulma had given me.

"You mean it recorded everything?" I asked curiously. Yamcha nodded. "Wow! And here I thought it broke when I dropped it. Anyways, summon the dragon already!" Dende nodded and put his hands out to the collected dragonballs.

"Arise, Great Shenron! Grant our wishes!" he called. The dragonballs began to glow with a brilliant light. I stared in amazement, for this was the first time I had ever witnessed the calling of the eternal dragon. A sudden flash of light brought me out of my trance and temporarily blinded me. I unshielded my eyes and was taken back when I saw a large, Chinese-styled dragon looming over us. I felt overwhelmed by the sight. There was an ounce of pride. Pride for seeing this magnificent creature, the one person capable of bring Trunks back to this world.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron," the dragon guardian boomed. "I can grant you two wishes."

"Two? That's amazing!" Krillin exclaimed. "Our previous dragon could only grant one. Good job, Dende!"

"I decided he needed an upgrade!" the young god agreed modestly.

"We have to word this carefully so everyone will be brought back," Yamcha explained. "Shenron!" He seemed to concentrate. "I guess bring back everyone killed by creations of Gero!" The dragon's eyes glowed red.

"It has been done!" I brightened and waited for a movement from Trunks. His eyes twitched slightly and his hands clenched. He...he was alive again!

"Trunks!" I cheered. I quickly embraced him as he awoke.

"...Pan...?" he whispered questioningly. "What happened?"

"Long story, T-kun," I replied. "But I'll give you a hint. We won."

"Really?" he said excitedly. "Cell's gone? That's amazing!" I gave him a warm, loving kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you baka!" I joked. "I care about you too much to lose you again."

"Goman nasai," he whispered soothingly. "Would you like to know what the afterlife looks like?" I smirked.

"A little later, love," I purred. I turned to the others. "Can we bring back ojiisama?" 

"The dragonballs can't bring him back," Piccolo explained carefully. "They still have the same restrictions as before."

"Oh..." I felt a bit depressed by that news.

"We could just go to Namek and use their dragonballs!" Yamcha suggested. 'Namek?' Of course, the Namek's home-world, their new planet. Maybe...

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" said a voice. I lifted my head. Was that...grandpa again?

"Goku?" Trunks called. 

"Listen, you guys," grandpa said. "I don't think it's a good idea to wish me back. I was sent to Earth to destroy it, and even though I'm always protecting it, it still comes under attack because of me."

"No, grandpa! That's not true!" I pleaded. "Don't leave everyone here because you feel guilty for everything that's happened, because you're wrong! These things happen because of different reasons!"

"Yeah, dad!" Gohan agreed. "We need you!"

"Gohan," grandpa said quietly. "I've taught you everything you need know. I know you'll be fine."

"Just because you've taught me some stuff doesn't mean that I don't need you!" I felt bad for Gohan. His own father was making it look like he didn't want to be with him.

"Please, Goku," I whispered. "Change your mind. Don't you want to watch your son grow up?"

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made. I don't want to cause anymore suffering." I put a hand to my heart. He was practically sacrificing himself again for the sake of the Earth. It was truly noble, but sad.

"So..." Gohan whispered sadly. "This is good-bye?" 

"No, nothing like that." I could've sworn a sensed Goku smile. "It's more like see ya later. Make sure you guys remember the important things in your life so you can tell me all about it when you're done." Then he was gone. His presence was gone for good. A few hot tears rolled down my cheek. Trunks put his arm around me.

"Don't cry," he said soothingly. "He wouldn't want you to be sad." I nodded. A few minutes passed, before the happy moods returned to everyone. The others were deciding what to wish for next, Yamcha joking about wishing for money. After a small discussion, Krillin suggested removing the bombs from 18 and 17. The dragon did so and said his farewells, disappearing into the dragonballs as they scattered among the world once again. I sighed. Things were finally back to normal. As normal as this weird planet could get anyway. As Krillin was explaining why he wanted to remove the bombs, Juuhachi jumped from behind a pillar, I'm guess she had been hiding there for quite sometime. She told Krillin that 17 was her brother, not her boyfriend. I suppose me or Trunks should've told him sooner, but it turned out to be pretty funny anyway. Then, 18 was gone again. 

We were saying our final good-byes to each other as Tien left. Piccolo said he'd stay on the Lookout with Dende, so I said good-bye to him as well. As everyone left, Gohan said something that I'll never forget. "This is the beginning of the rest of our lives!" How true was that? I didn't even have to think about worrying for the future. It was already saved. I finally had a chance to grow up somewhat normal. So in a way, the rest of my life was just waiting to unfold. We could finally live in peace. Everyone.

As I jumped from the palace, I gave Trunks a quick kiss.

"I gotta go," I said. He gave me a confused look.

"What? Where?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry so much, T-chan," I said playfully. "I have to go with Gohan. He needs all the support he can get. He's the man of the house, so it's his responsibility to tell Chi-chi what happened." I looked away sadly. "It's going to break her heart when she hears the news. She loves him so much..." I truly felt bad for obaasan. She never really had a chance to be with Goku for a long time. He was always gone. Trunks nodded and placed his forehead against mine.

"I completely understand," he whispered and gave me a long kiss. "Do what you have to. Meet me at Capsule Corp. tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and flew towards Gohan.

"Let's go, chibi tousan," I said. Gohan laughed at the nickname and we flew towards his home.

*~*~*~*

"N...nani...?" Chi-chi stuttered. "He's...he's..." She choked back a sob. "He can't be!! NO! It's not possible!" Breaking the news to her was harder than expected. I had wrenched at every word when I explained what happened. She broke into tears and collapsed on the floor. "Goku!" she wailed. I got down to my knees and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Chi-chi," I whispered, trying to sooth her. "Please don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He did this for you. He told me he loves you very much and he had to do this." That seemed to calm her down a little bit, but not much.

"Mom, you know he'll always be watching us," tousan added. "He'll never abandon us really. He's in heaven right now." Chi-chi wiped her tears away.

"L...like an angel?" she asked, sounding like a three year old.

"Exactly," I replied, rubbing her back. An angel was a great way of putting it. I sighed. I hated to leave her and Gohan like this, husband-less and fatherless, but I had to save my own home. Kami only knows what's been happening since Trunks and I left the future. I prayed that my family was safe. Gomen chibi Gohan. I really didn't want to leave. But it was that time. Time we parted ways. I knew they'd be fine. If my grandma from the future was doing just fine without grandpa, then this Chi-chi would be too. Well...mirai grandma was managing because she had me. At least this Chi-chi had little Gohan. And by the tells of a much smaller, younger ki growing, she'd have a new son or daughter. Oh? How'd I know that? How could Gohan not notice? If he did, maybe he just wasn't saying anything. Oh well. It was time to sleep and I needed to pack for the journey. Still, I wondered about that ki...Must be a side effect from Ultra Saiya-jin. Heightened sense of ki.

*~*~*~*~

It's amazing how quickly time traveled from one day to another. And I would know all about time, ne? Before I knew it, I was at Capsule Corp. the next morning, holding a few bags of souvenirs and the video tape from the Cell Games which remarkably survived, unlike the professional video camera brought by those bumbling reporters, which coincidentally 'broke' just as Gohan and I beat Cell. Who cares? Anyways, everyone had gathered to see us off. Trunks and I were dressed back in our original outfits and swords strapped over our backs once again. We also had black bands of cloth tied around our arms. Everyone did. It signified that someone close had died. Sorta our way of paying respects to grandpa. The time machine was waiting in the yard. We were saying our good-byes to everyone before the big trip home. 

"I'm so proud of you guys," Bulma said, while giving us a hug. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. Everyone on Earth owes you their lives! If there's anything you need, just come back and tell us, okay?"

"Sure," Trunks said. I kneeled down to Gohan.

"Later, big guy," I whispered. "Take care of grandma for me." He nodded while smiling. Trunks turned to Vegeta. Vegeta snorted and gave a two-finger salute. Trunks smirked and returned with his own salute.

"By the way," Vegeta said to me. "About the whole silver hair thing." I listened carefully. "That actually has happened before now that I think about it. There was a legend about a female saiya-jin who had been caught in a 12 year war and her entire family had been killed. People say it threw her over the edge when her mate was killed and she turned Ultra Saiya-jin. She went crazy, basically, killing everyone around, including herself. It was stricken from most records because the king at the time thought it was a disgrace. Not only was Ultra Saiya-jin only achievable for saiya-jin women, but it was only possible when that woman had suffered a great deal. Both which the king thought made saiya-jins look weak. On a lighter note, she did stop the war." I looked down. So that explained that.

"Would I be able to reach it again?" I asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"Only two women have every reached it, in both incidents, they killed themselves by accident. I'm surprised you survived..." He paused. "But after all, you're a spawn of Kakorrot's brat." I smiled.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about how I treated you at Kami's Lookout." He snorted, probably accepting my apology.

"Hey, you guys!" Bulma called to get everyone's attention. "I thought it might be cool if we took a picture of us all together before Trunks and Pan leave." The others nodded in agreement. Bulma's mom clasped her hands together and got a Polaroid camera from the table nearby. Everyone gathered together in a big group. Even Vegeta was dragged into it.

"Say cheese!" Mrs. Briefs chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Cheese!"

"Bakas," Vegeta muttered. Three pictures were snapped. Bulma handed two of the undeveloped pictures to me and Trunks.

"These are yours," she said. "They take a while to develop."

"Arigato, okaasan," Trunks said thankfully. He took my hand and we hopped into the time machine. After setting the controls to take us back to our future, it started up and levitated into the air.

"Bye!" they called from the ground. "Don't forget us!"

"See ya!" we shouted to them. I looked at the photos given to us. They weren't really developed yet, so all that was there was black. Trunks sighed sadly, probably upset because he was going to miss them a lot. He reluctantly pushed the button that would take us home. Take us back to the desolated world we had to call home. But it wouldn't be like that for long. When we got back, we would put an end to the androids' ways and restore our planet to the beautiful Earth it was before. It wouldn't be long now.


	19. Chapter 18

Lucky Chance

Chapter 18

(A/N: Prepare for an extra long chapter! MWAHAHAHahahaha...*cough* This is dedicated to all the otakus at Mayfield Secondary, Brampton Ontario!! Especially Giggle Gal and Myuu-chan. You know who you are!)

The future never looked so welcoming. The machine had stopped and we were back in our own time. It was still a wreck, but it was actually comforting. Trunks and I jumped out of the machine and was about to run inside what was left of Capsule Corp when I decided to take a look at the pictures I had. I froze in my tracks at what I saw.

"Pan, c'mon!" I heard Trunks say. "I bet mom and Videl and Chi-chi are just dying to see us!" I didn't move. "Pan?" I didn't respond. He shook my arm. "Pan, what is it?" I slowly handed him the pictures. He looked at it, smiling, then turn pale. "What...what the...?" The picture had gotten everyone in our group...and someone else. From left to right, there was Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, me, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. Now tell me, how the HELL was GOKU in that picture?! It scared me because I had no answer for that. He was supposed to be dead. And yet there he was, standing a bit behind Gohan and Krillin, grinning as if he was alive and well. I knew he wasn't there before!

"Oh god..." I whispered. That had to be the freakiest thing I had ever seen.

"That's so..." Trunks trailed off. "Listen, why don't we just go inside, and sort this out later?" he suggested instead. I nodded weakly. We walked inside the building and spotted Bulma in the basement with my mom and grandmother. "Hey you guys!" Trunks greeted with a lot of enthusiasm. That pulled the women's attention.

"Trunks! Pan!" Bulma cried. "You're back!!"

"I was so worried!" Chi-chi yelled, holding back tears of joy. I ran forward and gave my family a big hug, as did Trunks. 

"You two look so much older!" mom exclaimed. That was actually pretty true. When we left, Trunks was 16 and I was 14, but now that we're back, Trunks is 18 and I'm 16. (A/N: No time to explain. Just bear with me.)

"Where have you been, young lady?" obaasan asked, worried.

"Yeah, you told us a day at the most!" kaasan agreed.

"Something came up," I explained. "It turned out to be more than we expected."

"You were in over your head?" Bulma asked.

"Well...not quite," Trunks said. We spent a good deal of the afternoon explaining what happened in the past. By the end of the story, Bulma had made some tea for us.

"So Goku-san decided to give up his life anyway," mom confirmed. "That's rather sad."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed quietly. I began digging through the bags I brought from the past. "Hey, you'll never believe all the stuff I got while we were there. This is for you, Bulma." I pulled out a box labeled 'Keep Frozen.' Bulma looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open and look!" Bulma shrugged and opened it. Her eyes lit up.

"Cheese cake! Oh my god!" She pulled out a few smaller boxes of cheese cake. "How'd you know?"

"You told me," I said, smirking. Bulma looked at me with a sly smile.

"You mean the other me told you."

"Same thing." I continued to dig through the bag until I reached grandma's gift. "Here, obaasan." Baasan eagerly unwrapped her gift and was dazzled by it. It was a long, Chinese styled, blue dress with a dragon design on it.

"Oh, this dress is amazing!" she musing. "Where'd you get a lovely thing like this?" I shrugged modestly.

"And last, but not least, kaasan," I announced, getting mom's present. She opened the box and carefully pulled out a snow dome. Inside the dome was a little model house that had 'Son' written on it. She smiled.

"Panny, this is wonderful," she whispered. "I love it!" She leaned forward and gave me a hug.

"And one more thing," I finished. "I have a video tape from the-" I was cut short by a news reporter blaring on the radio.

"This just in, the androids have struck again!!" said the frantic and frightened reporter. "They're destroying what's left of Lilic City!" Trunks and I stood up.

"Where are you two going?" grandma almost demanded.

"Don't worry about us," Trunks assured. "We're going to put an end to all this android business once and for all."

"Yeah, we've been training with Goku and Vegeta, remember?" I smiled to my family.

"Nightmares never last forever. One day you wake up, and they're gone."

"We believe in you!" Bulma said confidently. "Get them and make them pay!" I nodded, smirking like Vegeta. Trunks and I headed outside towards Lilic City, taking to the skies.

"Let's make a bet," Trunks said, grinning. "I take down Juunana, you take Juuhachi. First one to destroy their opponent wins."

"Haven't you learned anything from the last time you made a bet with me, T-chan?" I asked, flashing the Son Grin. "What do I win if I finish first?" Trunks gave a thoughtful look.

"That huge stuffed bear you've had your eye on for years."

"You mean Tubby? I thought you love that thing."

"Yeah, but you love it more."

"Fine, and if you win..." I gave it some thought. I came up with a joke answer. "You get my body." Trunks turned red. I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. You can have my sword, since 18 broke yours."

"Y'know, I was really considering option A." Now it my turn to blush.

"Trunks, you hentai!" I laughed as I slapped him playfully. He smirked and charged up to super. I decided to see if it was possible to turn ultra. I powered up, but my hair didn't turn silver again. I guess it was a one time thing. On a good note, I was able to reach the same power level as before. So technically, I was ultra, I was just missing the hair colour. As we got closer to Lilic City, I heard explosions. Those moronic tin bots were probably destroying buildings. How stupid was that? When we were in range, Trunks fired a ki blast aimed in between the two.

"Happy hunting," he said to me before going after the raven-haired android. I grinned and took off after 18. She glared at me, unimpressed.

"So where have you been all this time?" she taunted. "Hiding?" I growled.

"Shows what you know," I insulted. "For your information, I've been out getting stronger. And now I know for a fact that I can kill you easily." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try, brat. You just keep coming back for more. You're like that moron Gohan." I gasped. "He just kept coming back for more beatings. If he had just died like the rest of them in the first place, he would've saved himself a good deal of pain." I growled, refusing to cry. At first, I was simply going to make her death a quick and easy one, but now she was going to die slowly and painfully. Without another word, I lunged forward and landed a hard punch onto Juuhachi's face. She went flying into a nearby building. I jumped in after her and mercilessly punched her until I couldn't hear her breathing. I backed off waited patiently.

"Still think I don't stand a chance?" I asked. Juuhachi staggered to her feet. She weakly threw a punch at me, but I dodged without effort and tripped her. I grabbed her by her shirt and whispered, "How does it feel to experience pain?" 

"Please..." she whispered. "Have mercy..." I glared.

"MERCY?!" That was laughable. "What's wrong with you?! Don't you get it? You spent your robotic lives tormenting and killing for fun. Then when your time arrives, you beg to be spared! Why can't bad guys ever take their punishment without complaint?!" I charged up a one-hand Kamehameha and aimed it at her stomach. "This is for my father, you filthy bitch!" I let the blast rip through without a second thought. She didn't even have time to scream. When the smoke cleared, I spotted Trunks sitting on a nearby piece of rubble.

"So who won?" he asked. I sighed.

"Probably you. How long you been there?" I asked, wiping the dirt from my face.

"Less than a minute." I saw him smile. "So do I get your sword or body?" I burst out laughing. "It's over. They're finally gone." I grinned and ran into his arms.

"I can't believe it!" I cheered. "Wait until the others hear the news!" He grabbed my hand and we took off towards home. When we neared it, Trunks pulled me into a long kiss. I didn't even notice when we landed. My attention was finally drawn away when I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned my head and saw Bulma, mom and grandma stand outside of Capsule Corp. I blushed furiously as I innocently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So that's why you two were in the past so long," obaasan chuckled. "Should I be expecting great-grand kids any time soon?" I fell backwards.

"Grandma!" I yelled.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Enough of that!" Bulma said, changing the subject thankfully. "So...? How'd it go?" We grinned.

"They're dead." There was a bit of silence, followed by squealing.

"OH MY GOD!!" Bulma cheered. "Get outta here! They're really dead?!"

"I can't believe it!" mom cried, nearly in tears. "My baby defeated the androids! We have to celebrate!"

"I still wanna know if anything 'funny' happened between you two," grandma said, grinning ear to ear. 

"The most we ever did was kiss," Trunks defended.

"Yeah right," mom joked.

"Anyway! I wanted to show you guys the tape from the Cell Games!" I called above everyone's voice. I dragged them all inside and popped the tape into Bulma's VCR. It started with a fuzzy static screen as Trunks and I took our jackets off, then switched to Trunks' face.

"Kay, Trunks," said a voice behind the camera. I recognized it as my voice. "Say a few words to Bulma-san." Trunks smiled and blushed. Bulma began laughing. We watched as the Trunks on screen said his hellos and mention that Vegeta was a jack- er, I mean a great man. That made Bulma laugh even more. Then the screen moved over to Vegeta.

"Please, Veggie!" said the video me. "Say something!" Vegeta growled.

"Don't ever call me that!" That sent everyone into hysterics.

"Oh that's classic!" mom laughed.

"At least say something to Bulma-san," said my video self.

"So, what should I say?" asked Vegeta.

"Well how about 'hello' for starters?"

"Hello, woman. Now what?"

"Um...I don't know!! She's your mate! Tell her you love her!"

"Moving on!" The camera was shoved away. Bulma burst out laughing. Goku made the scene next.

"Hiya Chi-chi!" he said cheerfully. "How are things there? Oops! Guess I shouldn't have asked that." He grinned sheepishly. Grandma smile warmly. After a bit of talk, Gohan was put on screen. Mom sighed, probably happy to see him. 

"Hi mom!" he said. "Well...I'm keeping up in my studies." He talked for a bit. "And Pan's being stubborn. She won't tell me who her mom is. So...mysterious mother of Pan, I'll hopefully see ya later." Mom began giggling.

"He's so adorable," she whispered. The tape continued to roll through the rest of the Z warriors. Then Cell announced the beginning of the games. Mom gasped when she saw Grandpa Satan step up to the challenge.

"I know what you're thinking, mom. 'He's crazy to even be here.'"

"Damn straight!" mom yelled. "What is he doing there?" I shrugged innocently. The tape cut just before grandpa Satan got a chance to fight. "Is he okay?"

"Well, let's just say he's gonna have a pretty bad headache for about a month." There was static for a few minutes, which was quickly replaced by a bad shot of half the ground and feet.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Bulma asked.

"This must've been where I dropped the camera," I explained shyly. There were two pairs of feet on screen, then one pair disappeared. "See? That was Cell stealing the senzu beans from me, then going back to the battle ground." There was nothing interesting until a Cell junior knocked the camera over by accident so it was facing the battle, just in time to see Gohan turn super saiya-jin 2. 

"Y'know, this would be a great shot if the camera wasn't sideways," mom stated. "I'm so proud of him. Look at that!" A battle carried on between him and Cell, going right through to the point when Goku had to teleport him away. Then, as Trunks later calls it, the best part came up. Yeah right.

"Ooh!" Trunks exclaimed. "This is where I get k-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You'll give it away!" Only seconds later, the dust cloud formed and video Trunks was shot through the stomach. Trunks, the real one, actually burst out laughing. I only rolled my eyes. He was really laughing at death. The others stared at him strangely. On the tape, I got my first glimpse of what I looked like as an Ultra Saiya-jin. I had to admit, I looked pretty beautiful.

"Wow...what do ya say to that?" mom mused.

"Trunks, sit down and shut up!" Bulma yelled, trying to get Trunks away from the TV.

"Pan, you look gorgeous," he said to me. I blushed.

"Thanks..." I replied. "You're not looking so bad yourself in the video." We all started laughing. The tape ended much later, showing the defeat of Cell and of Yamcha as he picked up the camera, turning it off.

"Oh, wow," Bulma said finally. "I must say, that was one intense battle."

"There's one more thing..." I whispered, pulling out the two pictures of the group. "These were taken before we left, but after the battle." Mom, obaasan, and Bulma looked at the pictures, then their eyes widened.

"Woah!" mom yelled. "How'd he get in there?"

"Goku...?" grandma said, slightly amused.

"That's a supernatural mistake!" Bulma said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"We have nothing to say that would explain that, but..." I trailed off. "Maybe his spirit is so strong with us that it could've shown up in the photo." Grandma was going to put the pictures back in my jacket when she found another. A sly grin found its way on her face.

"Pan? Are you trying to hide something?" she snickered. I snatched the picture from her hand. It was the one taken at the Steak Supreme. I laughed nervously.

"I guess I forgot to show you it," I replied, still laughing. Yes, things were finally back to normal. But...there was still that nagging thought that...not everything was back to normal. Not yet, anyway. There was still one last person that stood in the way of true peace. Cell...

*~*~*~*

It was nearly 2 years later. Word had gotten out rather quickly about the androids' deaths. Earth was picking up the pieces and pulling itself back together. Trunks and I had done a great deal of helping. Thanks to my heightened sense of ki, I was able to find many survivors out of rubble and such. A lot of people were grateful to us for defeating the threat, and they insisted on naming our home city after whatever we wanted. Trunks and I agreed New Hope would do. Because that's what everyone had been given. 

It wasn't until now that we heard about mysterious deaths occurring all over New Hope. People would simply vanish, the only trace left behind was their clothes. I remembered only too clearly what was the cause. Cell...We decided to stage a trip to the past to lure out Cell. We knew that if he found out about the time machine, he'd find us. And that's exactly what we wanted.

When the day arrived for our supposed trip, just as we thought, he showed up, wanting to take the time machine from us. We got him outside of the city and eliminated him without much trouble. It was over so quickly that we could've sworn nothing really happened that day. Now we could finally say it was over. Bulma was more than over-joyed that she wanted to throw a party in our honor. She invited all the townspeople and anyone we could think of. She also sent us to find Master Roshi. 

As Trunks and I flew over the vast ocean, I got to thinking about what I planned on doing later in life. My birthday was coming up pretty soon and I'd finally be 18. It was amazing how much time was passing. One minute, I felt like a baby, and now I'm all grown up. Soon, if I didn't pay attention, I was going to be a grandmother in no time. We stopped flying when we saw a tiny island with a single house on it, the familiar words 'Kame' written on its roof. We both touched down on the island and looked around. It seemed...rather deserted.

"Hello?" I called. Silence was my answer. I became worried that everyone was dead, but a small sound made me change my mind. I spun around just in time to block someone's attack. I backed up and got into defense mode. There was a familiar old man in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Thieves? Come to rob my island?!" I stared at the old man curiously.

"Master Roshi!" I called. "Sorry to have startled you. We're not here to rob you. We're here to invite you to a party."

"A party?! I don't even know you!" he sputtered. "How the hell can you hold a party when the androids are rampaging?!"

"Man, you must really be out of the loop of things," Trunks joked. "The androids are dead!" Master Roshi stared in shock and surprise. Suddenly, he jumped into the air, cheering and hollering.

"Yes! They're gone!" he cried. "But who did it?" Trunks smirked casually.

"Us." I'm guessing the pause was for momentum. Again, Master Roshi leapt around, cheering. He was overwhelmed that I could almost see tears in his eyes through his dark sunglasses. 

"Puar! Oolong! Come quick!" he called loudly. A cautious pair of animals made their way from the house. "Guess what! The androids are gone! These two defeated them!!" Instantly, the two became happy and cheerful, squealing with delight. I felt over-joyed to have brought them the news. "So how did you two manage that feat?"

"Well being part saiya-jin always helps," I joked. Then I remembered this Master Roshi didn't know us. "Oops."

"Did you say 'part saiya-jin'?" he said slowly. I nodded shyly, embarrassed by my slip-up.

"To get right to the point, I'm Trunks, and this is Pan," said the problem-solver of our group. 

"Trunks? I remember that name...You're Bulma's boy, aren't you?" He smiled widely. "Wow! You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. But of course, you were only a baby then." Trunks blushed. "So does that mean she's your sister, since you both have saiya-jin blood? Then I'd be in no danger when I look at her." Both Trunks and I fell over. He was still the biggest pervert ever.

"No, you baka!" I barked. "I'm Trunks' girlfriend!" Roshi sweat dropped and backed off quickly. I bet he knew better than to mess with a saiya-jin's mate. It was a wonder he still hit on Bulma in the past and lived to tell about it without Vegeta beating him to a pulp.

"Well if you aren't Trunks' sister, where'd you get your saiya-jin blood..." He trailed off. "You're Gohan's girl." I became shocked. How'd he know that?

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"There's something about you that reminds me of the boy. But it's strange how you and Trunks look around the same age, yet when Trunks was a baby, Gohan was only 10." I blushed, but Roshi didn't seem to ask the question I was waiting for. 'How old was he when I was born?' Instead, he backed off rather quickly again. "How is Gohan anyway?" I looked away, tears threatening to spill. "Oh..." He choked back a sob. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was no one's fault, really." That wasn't what I was thinking. I still felt guilty for what had happened so many years ago. I just couldn't let it go, couldn't shake off the feeling that it was my fault. Roshi saw the pain in my eyes and decided to change the subject. "So what was this about a party?" he asked.

"My kaasan's holding a party this Friday and she's inviting everyone she can, hoping to make it the biggest bash ever in history or something. She was really hoping to see you again, Roshi-sama." Trunks must've added the 'sama' part to flatter Roshi. And it worked.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd love to go and grace this party with my presence. And it'll give me a chance to catch up with Bulma." He began giggling wildly, making me glad I couldn't read his perverted thoughts. We wrapped up our little get together, promising to talk a lot more at the party of Friday. With that, Trunk and I left the small island to return to Capsule Corp. Along the way, Trunks pulled me into a warm embrace, comforting me for when Roshi had brought up bad memories about my dad.

"He didn't mean to," he whispered in my ear. "He didn't even know."

"I know...it just hurts, that's all," I whispered back. He tilted my chin up.

"We haven't really talked about him since we got back from the trip." I nodded in agreement. "You wanna talk now?" I looked into his blue eye, reminding me of pools of sadness, yet hope and new beginnings. I smiled and placed my forehead against his chest.

"Remember that time he had that bowl of rice Bulma made, and as soon as she was out of the room, he threw the rice out?" Trunks laughed softly.

"Yeah, and he panicked when she came back, so he put the empty bowl on his head." I burst out laughing. I remember that vividly. Bulma had given him the weirdest look as she took the bowl from tousan and he had rice pieces in his hair that wouldn't come out for weeks. There were a lot of good memories after all. It just took time to get them out. We talked about all the happy times on the way back, having a laugh or two.

Once we were 'home', we began preparation for the party. Getting food was a bit of a problem since farms were scarce with the unforgiving ground and lack of good soil. Finding cattle or chicken or any other type of farm animals was even harder. It would be about a year before we'd be in full swing again. For now, though, people relied on man-made food like bread and canned foods that survived the Android Era. People nicknamed the Android Era: AE. 

It no time at all, Friday came rolling along after all the preparations had been made. Grandma insisted that this was a VERY special night, so she forced me and mom to wear dresses and make-up. She even did our hair! Well, Bulma did say formal, but I don't think she was expecting me to wear a silly dress. I had to admit, though, I did like the dress. It was a strapless, dark violet dress with diamond studs here and there. It didn't strangle me like I thought it would. Grandma had done my hair so it was up in curls and little ringlets dropped from there to my face. They didn't look so bad after all, I suppose. 

We arrived at Bulma's house at around 6pm. A lot of people wear already there. Bulma was with a crowd of people mingling with 'commoners' as she called them. I didn't see Trunks anywhere. I did see Master Roshi, shoving his way through a crowd of girls, conveniently touching them in all the wrong spots and earning several slaps along the way. I rolled my eyes and found a lone table to sit at in the grand hall. It was funny, no matter how many times I had explored Capsule Corp, I still didn't know this room existed. It could probably fit around 600 people, and that's when they're arm's lengths apart. After ten minutes of nothing but watching my mother and grandmother talking with Bulma, I was beginning to get bored. I had never been to a party, and already I hated them. But something told me this was definitely not the last party I'd go to. I was seriously wondering where Trunks was at. Maybe he had gotten lucky and managed to avoid this boring get-together. I checked my watch. It said 6:20pm. I decided I had had enough and was getting up to go to the balcony when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who," said a deep, sexy voice.

"Mr. Briefs," I said sarcastically. "How nice of you to join the party at the last minute."

"There's no such thing as the last minute."

"Funny." I turned around and kissed my love on the lips.

"Care to dance? I've never tried before, but it looks simple enough." He pointed to he dance floor where couples were slow dancing. I shrugged. There was no reason to say no. Even if we did make fools of ourselves, the people loved us too much to make a fuss about it. Besides, they just make go and make it a new dance anyway. Trunks took my hand and lead me to the floor, where he wrapped his strong, protective arms around me. I closed my eyes and sighed as my arms found their way to his neck, hold him in a loving hug. I was going to ask why had been so late, but I left it alone. We slowly turned as a new slow song started up.

__

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

I felt like this song was describing my relationship with Trunks. I met him so long ago. It seemed like ages, and in truth, it was. I have known him my whole life. I can't imagine a world without him. Somehow we had managed to find happiness with each other in a depressing, cold world, and without each other, I'm sure one would be awfully sad and lonely without the other. I shivered at the thought and hugged Trunks tighter.

__

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

So true were those words. I wouldn't have been able to go on after my father had been killed, but Trunks helped me through it. He pulled me out of my depression and got me talking again.

__

And life is a road

And I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

He was with me the entire time. He helped me so much. He meant so much to me. And even I helped him a great deal. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost him...like at the Cell Games. I was so frightened, so angry with myself, so lonely again without him. Vegeta had said I was practically lucky to be alive. No Ultra saiya-jin had ever advanced without taking her own life because she was hurting so much from her loss. I considered death myself in my blind rage and sadness. But I was too strong and too proud to do that. I would never kill myself because I know even if I lost Trunks, I still had my family, and they were human, so they needed me as much as I needed Trunks. But still...Trunks actually meant more to me than they did. I...I loved him so much. I knew that. I've known since I was 11. But I have never actually told him before.

__

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

I felt Trunks' arms move and I look up at him questioningly. He motioned me to follow him. I mentally shrugged and followed Trunks to the spacious balcony of his home. There was several beautiful and large flowers growing everywhere and a bench in the centre. He sat me down on the bench, taking a seat beside me. I looked up at the night sky. I remember how I had told Trunks that no matter what happened to Earth, the stars would stay the same and the sun would always rise. I looked into Trunks eyes and saw the reflection of the stars in his eyes. It was a beautiful sight. No words were required. I simply leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"Whatcha thinking?" I asked, not moving.

"Life. The future. My plans." He turned his head slightly. His hair was getting long again, but I actually liked it long. "I'm really thinking about you." I felt my heart jump.

"Really?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have been surprised, but still.

"Pan..." He seemed to be trying to find the right words or something. "Listen...I think we both know that we have...strong feelings for each other...and..." He was about to reach into his coat pocket when he heard his mother calling from inside.

"Hey you guys! Why are you out there in the cold?" she yelled from inside. I heard Trunks groan.

"It's okay, mom," he called back. "We're fine."

"Are you sure? I can bring a blanket or something!"

"No, we're fine!" Trunks said a little more forcefully, trying his best to get her to go away.

"Alright." Bulma returned to the party. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. I put my hand to his cheek.

"You were saying?" I whispered. He looked a little frustrated.

"Look, what I was trying to say is that I'm madly in love with you!" he said in one breath, then blushed deeply. I felt my heart speed up. "I love you and..." He again reached into his pocket, pulling out a little box, and got off the bench, onto one knee. My heart began racing and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach as I knew what was about to happen. "Son Pan Satan...will you marry me?" I began breathing a little deeper as he opened the little box, revealing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. I looked into his eyes. I saw a look of need, love, anticipation...and fear. Was he afraid I was going to say no? I wondered how someone could project such raw emotion in their eyes. I didn't need to think of what to say next as a few tears began to form in my eyes.

"Trunks!" I cried meekly as I dropped to the ground beside him and hugged him. "Of course I'll marry you!" Relief washed over his face and he began laughing to release some of his worry. I gave him a long, passionate kiss. When we parted, I said, "Were you scared...?" He swallowed and nodded. I felt a numb tear roll down my cheek. It was a happy tear. I kissed him again. "I'm in love with you too, silly. And I'd never reject you, let alone part from you. You're my one true love." He eagerly put the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear. "How does Son Pan Satan Briefs sound?"

"Long." I smirked.

"True." He chuckled and gave it some thought. "How about just Pan Briefs?" I smirked.

"Sounds great, love." He helped me up and we sat on the bench again, looking at the calm, peaceful stars in the sky, seemingly untouched.

"And let's keep this from my kaasan and the others." I gave him a look that said, 'Are you crazy?' "I just think that if we tell them now, they'll wanna plan everything and they'll pick dates and go on and on about grandkids and great-grandkids and so on." Yeah, keeping it a secret sounded like a good idea right now.

"I'll do anything for you, T-chan." I gave him another kiss.

*~*~*~*

What'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Well, IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!! I still got two more chapters!


	20. Chapter 19

Lucky Chance

Chapter 19

(A/N: Another long chapter. Beware! Forgot to mention the song in the last chapter was At The Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. I don't own the song.)

I awoke feeling groggy, like something had crawled in my throat and just died. (A/N: Arg, I hate that feeling.) I looked around my bedroom. It was a mess, like usual. Funny how I was on the floor instead of my bed. Who was on the bed? My mother, passed out. Nothing like a bachelor party to mess someone over before their wedding. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. WEDDING?! I checked the time. It was 1:00pm. I was supposed to have been awake hours ago.

"MOM!!!" I screamed. Kaasan jolted up at my shout.

"Panny!" she scolded in a tired voice. "Stop screaming and go back to bed!"

"Mom! My wedding is starting in TWO hours!!" I screamed forcefully. She fell out of bed and frantically got up.

"NANI?!" She checked the time and shrieked. "Oh shit! Get up! Now! We don't have much time! We can do you hair at the chapel and have Chi-chi bring your dress and..." I zoned out, feeling like I was in a bad dream. Leave it to me to be late for my own wedding. I'm the kind of person that would even be late on my own funeral.

"Calm down, kaasan! One thing at a time!" My hands began rubbing my neck and head. I had a terrible hangover. 'God, I knew I should've told them sooner about our engagement, then they would've held the bachelor party earlier.'

Months ago, when Trunks had proposed to me, we had agreed to not tell anyone till later. But, being the nosey family they were, Bulma, kaasan and grandma found out the hard way and began arranging everything like we had feared. They planned to have the wedding exactly one year later from when Trunks proposed and stupidly held the bachelor party the night before. Now I was stuck sleeping in, with a hangover, on the hottest bloody day of the year!

"Pan!!" yelled mom, snapped her fingers in my face. I shook my head clear, earning a wave of pain in the process, and got up. Mom shoved me into the shower and turned the water on, spraying cold water. I let out a shriek.

"KAASAN!! What was that for?" I yelled, gripping my forehead. I was still very sore, and my screaming wasn't helping. "Not only is the water cold, but I'm still dressed!"

"Take a shower, brush you teeth, wash your face, brush your hair, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then we're leaving!!" Mom barked all her instructions.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied, worried that if I didn't, I'd get smacked out something. Mom raced out of the bathroom, closing the door. I followed all her instructions to a 'T'. I was so nervous now. In the middle of brushing my teeth, kaasan began giving new orders. When she had called me, I turned too quickly that the water splashed everywhere. I finished up and ate breakfast at record-breaking speeds. Then, mom shoved me into the limo Bulma had given us, telling me to swallow five pills of Advil to help my hangover and giving me lots of black coffee. I'm telling her, coffee does NOT do anything! We arrived at the wedding chapel at 2:00pm. Bulma had heard about our little problem, so she had several hairdressers come right to the church, along with grandma who had my wedding dress. Luckily, Bulma had told everyone that the wedding was postponed, so not to worry anyone. Things started getting complicated from there. Two hairdressers began arguing about which hair style should be used, Chi-chi had to go get another dress for me because I spill coffee all over it, Bulma went to get more Advil, I was slowing going insane, a prankster said the groom ran away, but later kaasan told me he was still hear, and to top it all off, it looked like it was going to rain soon. Damn summer afternoons! They only thing that could make this worse was if the androids suddenly decided to pay a visit from beyond the grave, a grave which consisted of hubcaps, broken toasters, dysfunctional computers, and run-down microwaves. 

It was getting late. The wedding was already half an hour later than planned and I still wasn't ready. I felt like I was going to have a nervous break down. Bulma was currently helping Trunks with his suit which grandma was out entertain the guests and kaasan was helping me with my final preparations. I had my strapless, white dress on and my hair was let down in curls. Bulma had to shoo the hair dressers away so she could do my make-up. Grandma gave me her best earrings to wear and a diamond studded necklace. People were still running around, causing mass confusion. There was a knock on the door, and kaasan answered it, a frantic young man standing there.

"I think there was a mistake with some of the guests," he said in one breath. "Some new ones arrived, but they're not on the list. And they have hal-"

"Who cares?" I yelled, frustrated. "I don't have time for this! If they try anything funny, then come get me and I'll beat the crap outta them like I'm about to do to you if you don't get out of my sight!!"

"Y...yes ma...'am!" The boy ran out, closing the door behind him. I sighed. Mom giggled and continued to fix my dress. There was another knock, causing me to growl like a wild cat.

"What now?!" I screamed. My headache was creeping up on me again.

"There's...there's someone to...see..." The same boy was out there, stuttering as if his life depended on it.

"I thought I told you go away!" I yelled very un-lady like. I heard scampering footsteps. Then, for the third time in the past ten minutes, there was another knock. I growled loudly. "GO AWAY!!" The door opened anyway, but I had my back turned. I was really starting to get pissed enough to turn super saiya-jin if I wanted, but I calmed down...a bit. "I thought I said-" I spun around to yell some more when my eyes met those of dark, gentle eyes. "F...fa..." I couldn't get the words out as a few tears threatened to spill.

"Things look like a circus out there," said my new guest. "Need any help?" Tears fell from my eyes.

"Father!" Mom jumped at my words and actually took the time to look at our visitor. Sure enough, there was my father, standing before us in a tuxedo with a halo above his head. I ran forward and gave him a big hug. Mom's eyes welled up with tears.

"Gohan!" She too came forward and hugged him with all her might.

"I missed you guys so much," he whispered. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, so full of life and happiness. I could really see emotions in people's eyes well.

"How...?" I asked quietly.

"Apparently souls that go to heaven are allowed to have one day back in this world. I just couldn't miss this opportunity to see you again, Pan. You're finally getting married! I couldn't be happier. And besides, it's the bride's father's duty to give away his daughter." I nodded with happiness and hugged him tightly. Then my eyes lit up.

"Who else is here?" I asked quickly. Tousan smiled.

"I was going to leave it a surprise, but everyone's here. Your grandfather, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, everyone!" I smiled widely, laughing. I was partly surprised the Vegeta had gone to heaven because all he had done before, but now it didn't matter. Everyone had shown up just to see Trunks and I get married.

"This couldn't be more perfect." Gohan kneeled down in front of me.

"I wanted to give you this." He held my hand and placed something in it, closing my hand afterwards. I opened it and looked at the object. It was a somewhat large locket necklace, about the size of my palm. I smiled and opened to locket. Inside was a tiny, crystal cat, almost as big as my thumb. It was so beautiful, it made me gasp. "I made it myself with some special mineral in the Afterlife."

"Thank you!" I whispered, breathless by the tiny charm cat. I wasted no time in putting on the locket. "This means so much to me! I'll treasure it always and make sure nothing happens to it." Dad kissed my forehead.

"Now, if I don't recall, you have a wedding to go to." I suddenly was brought back to reality. Trunks must've been so worried!

"That's right! Mom, is the dress done?"

"Just about," kaasan replied. Bulma burst through the door.

"You guys! What's the hold- Gohan!" She squealed when she saw tousan, giving him a hug. "You back, just like he said you'd be!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Vegeta-chan!" Bulma replied, still hugging dad. "I came to tell you guys that they're ready and everyone's waiting. We just need the bride!" I felt that butterfly feeling.

"Then what are we waiting for? Another disaster to strike? Let's go!" Mom grabbed dad's and my hands, dragging us out of the room. We went through the big, heavy door, revealing a crowd of people on either side of me, sitting in chairs. All heads turned at the sound of the door opening and I suddenly felt very nervous. I just wanted to disappear into the ground, my hangover long forgotten. Then I saw my husband to be, standing at the very front of the room, in front of an altar and a priest. My heart felt like it was doing flips or something. He looked really sharp in his tuxedo. To his right were grandpa Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin, also in tux's and halos above their heads. Mom, Bulma, and Chi-chi began walking forward as the bride's maids. Music started up, the song 'Here Comes the Bride'. I swallowed when I saw everyone staring at me, with big, bright smiles. Dad gave me a nudge forward.

"Now or never," he whispered, linking arms with me. I smiled brightly as I stepped forward with my bouquet of flowers, mostly red and white roses. They were my favourite. I saw a lot of familiar faces in the audience. There was Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, Puar, Roshi, Oolong, Grandpa Satan, two friends of my mother Eraser and Sharpner, even Yajirobi, Piccolo, and Korin made it! I stopped walking when I reached to alter, my father kissing my forehead before standing next to grandpa Goku. I turned to Trunks, seeing him smile warmly. The priest began reading the opening statements.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Son Pan and Trunks Briefs." I noticed one thing about weddings. People usually only remembered five phrases. The opening line 'Dearly beloved', the 'Speak now or forever hold your peace', the 'Do you take so-and-so?', the 'Exchange of rings', and the last line 'You may kiss the bride.' No one ever really pays attention throughout the rest. It's all just a blur. And that's exactly how it went with me. No one objected to the wedding, we both said the 'I do's without hesitation, Trunks slipped the beautiful ring on my finger and I gave him his ring, then the priest announced, "You may kiss the bride!" Trunks took me into his arms and kissed me softly. The audience let out a cheer of joy, wishing us the best. I was practically ambushed by my mother and grandmother with hugs and kisses. Trunks took my hand and led me to the doors outside. To my surprise and delight, the sky had cleared up and it was bright and warm again. The after-wedding reception was being held in the courtyard of Capsule Corp. Bulma had built an elegant and spacious gazebo surrounded by wild flowers and exotic trees. Bulma ushered me and Trunks into our limo, saying something about not touching each other on the way, causing us to blush. Once the door was shut and the limo started up, Trunks sighed with relief.

"The hard part's over," he joked. I leaned into him and breathed his scent. I was truly happy that we were finally married. I could proudly say that Trunks Briefs was my husband.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I murmured against his chest. Trunks laughed softly.

"Only about a million times." 

"I love you." The ride was quiet for the rest of the time. The limo arrived at Capsule Corp. rather quickly and we exited it, walking to the entrance. Inside the house, people had gathered for the reception in the backyard and the main hall room where Bulma held parties. They were talking in groups, drinking what looked like punch and wine. Relatives from both sides of the family dotted the room. I spotted my grandfather talking with obaasan, and rushed over to talk with them. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Panny!" he exclaimed. I gave him a hug. "It's so great to meet you. Gohan told me all about you."

"Same here!" I said cheerfully. "You're so much cooler in person!"

"I heard you went on a trip to the past," he said curiously. Was it really true saiya-jins were too curious for their own good?

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting," I said, laughing. We talked for what seemed like forever, never getting to the point where you have nothing to talk about. I was so glad I had someone like him as a grandpa. He really did have to mood about him that lights up a room. After a while, we walked over to where Trunks was, hanging out with the others. Yamcha was making a joke about how the halos acted like night-lights. Bulma was madly snapping pictures of everyone. Master Roshi commented that my dress looked nice, but he wasn't even looking at the whole thing. I growled and slapped him lightly. Vegeta actually was holding a conversation between him and Piccolo. Vegeta said that my children were going to be very strong, only because they had his blood running through them. The tall namek was making comments that the kids would need proper training. I smirked. They were practically planning my children's training lives before they were even born. The wedding cake was sitting on a large table on one end of the room. Bulma instructed the 'married couple' to go wait at that table. Once everyone was settled in their chairs, dad stood up with his glass of wine.

"I wanna make a toast," he announced. Everyone quieted. "To the happy couple! Trunks, if you hurt my little girl, I'll be sure to pay you a visit and take you back to the Afterlife with me." People laughed at that while Trunks paled. "And Pan, I couldn't be happier that you're with him. You two are a match made in heaven. Just go easy on him when you two 'spar' tonight." Everyone clapped and chuckled as dad sat down and I turned red. The wedding cake was served out and more wedding traditions came into play. The bride and groom are supposed to feed each other a piece of cake. So that's exactly what we did. I gave Trunks a small piece just so he wouldn't get it all over his face. Once we were done eating, the tables were cleared away and people began dancing in the centre. I found my father and dragged him onto the dance floor. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered. "Somehow I always knew this day would come." I looked up at him.

"You mean you knew I liked Trunks?" I asked.

"Well…I knew you loved him." He smiled. "I was actually hoping to be there for my grandkids when they came along." He paused. "Maybe I will." I gave him a quick strange look, then smiled.

"You mean like watching us? I heard King Kai can do that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." He decided to change the subject. "Do you like pets?"

"I dunno," I said shrugging. "Why?"

"Well, you could get a cat or something like that. Kids like pets."

"Maybe I will get a cat some day." The sing ended and we headed back to the rest, sitting off to the side. I managed to drag grandpa, Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin for at least one dance, but Trunks dared me to try getting Vegeta to do something. Smugly, I trotted over to where he was standing my himself, arms crossed.

"Hey Vegeta!" I greeted cheerfully. He glared at me.

"Brat?" he acknowledged me at least. "Hn."

"What are you up to?"

"Hn."

"Having fun?"

"Hn." My eyes narrowed as I grumbled to myself. He wasn't saying much. I decided to try a different approach.

"These humans sure are annoying, huh?" I said. Vegeta smirked.

"Definitely." I grinned at the results. So now he was talking. "Your mother's a human, though."

"Yeah, but she's different. She can fight. I bet none of these human are even strong enough to last a few seconds in a friendly spar with one of us." So I was dissing my human side. Big deal. "I'm hoping my kids will have more saiya-jin blood in them that human, so at least they'll be strong fighters."

"Yeah, you'd figure that there would have been at least one human that could be as strong as us."

"Not yet. Not ever." Then Vegeta burst out laughing.

"And here I thought I was the only true saiya-jin left in the universe." I felt an ounce of pride. 

"Well, technically, when you put it that way, I'd be the only true saiya-jin left since you're dead."

"True."

The party began to die down and people were getting ready to leave. But, as two more silly wedding traditions, the bride had to toss the bouquet, and the groom had to toss the garter. The first part went without a hitch. I tossed, Eraser caught. Then the garter part was a little more…difficult. See, the garter is worn by the bride, around her leg. But the groom has to take it off…with his teeth. I could hear the boys hollering with laughter.

"Bulma-san, do I have to?" I asked in a whiney voice. Bulma laughed sarcastically.

"Actually, honey, you're not doing anything," Bulma explained, trying to keep herself from laughing. "Trunks is the one that has to do all the work. Now hike up that dress, young lady!" I groaned in defeat. I lifted the bottom of dress up my left leg just above where the garter was. I could almost hear Roshi going nuts.

"C'mon Trunks!" grandpa Goku said from the side. Trunks sighed and kneeled down, clutching the garter between his teeth. I simply slapped a hand over my face in embarrassment. He tugged it for a few seconds until it came off. The single men cheered as Trunks tossed it into the fray. After much competition, Sharpner actually caught it, much to the surprise of the dead boys. I guess it wouldn't have been too fair if one of them got it. What would they do with it in the Afterlife? 

So the party was at its official end. Trunks took my hand and led me out of Capsule Corp. to where everyone was waiting to toss rice. After being showered with rice, we got into the waiting limo. Bulma pushed her way through the crowd, clutching Vegeta's hand along the way.

"Hang on!" she called, while Vegeta struggled behind her frantically. "Slight change of plans. Meet us at Kame Island tomorrow at noon."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're having a small goodbye party for the dead boys. I know you two want to 'have a little fun' tomorrow on your honeymoon, but these guys are only here till late afternoon tomorrow, and I think proper good-byes are in order." That was true. I never really got to say goodbye to my father all those years ago. Someone getting hit on the back of their neck doesn't count.

"Alright. We'll be there." Bulma grinned.

"Okay, have fun!" she said, waving. Everyone else also waved to us as the limo started up and drove off. I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against Trunks' chest.

"That was the toughest day of my life!" I exclaimed. I felt Trunks smoothing my hair out.

"It's not over yet," he whispered in my ear, giving me chills. I turned so I could see him and gave him a kiss.

"Sounds fun," I murmured. He blushed. "Hon, if you don't get over your shyness, we'll never have any fun tonight." He started laughing. It was much later when we arrived at our hotel. Our things were taken inside as we checked in. Trunks insisted on carrying me over the threshold of the room. When we walked in, he placed me on the bed very carefully. The hotel suite was very spacious, complete with a king size bed, a couch, a table and a balcony. We unpacked our things and I went to the balcony, noticing the beautiful view. I could see a luscious rainforest and a stunning waterfall leading to a small lake. It was just breath-taking. It was times like this I was glad Bulma was an absolute genius. It was with her help that things were looking a little greener. She developed some chemical that increased plant's growth, so it helped with the farms and forests. I felt a pair of arms encircle me and I sighed.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, referring to the view. I was so happy, I probably could've cried. I turned around to face Trunks and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to go get changed." I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me, changing into the nightgown Bulma had bought for me. Once done, I opened the door to see Trunks sitting on the bed, looking a little nervous. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me with awe, standing up slowly.

"Pan…" he said faintly. "You look…"

"Shh.." I said, putting a finger to his lips. "No words or talk." I moved my finger and kissed him passionately, pushing him onto the bed. Truth was I was nervous too. I had never done anything like this before. Then I remembered Vegeta's advice: Let your saiya-jin side take over. So purely on instincts, I deepened the kiss, moving my hands to Trunks' waist. Then, taking me by surprise, he flipped me over so he was on top of me. I looked into his blue eyes with love.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded.

"I trust you with my life," I replied. "That's why love you and married you."

"I love you with all my heart." He kissed me again as his hands found a nice spot on my hips. This was going to be interesting.

~*~*~*~ (A/N: What, you didn't really think I'd put a lemon in this story, did you? And ruin it?! Use your imagination, you hentai perverts!)

I woke up feeling the best I had ever felt in a long time. The first thing I did was checking the time, so not to have a repeat of yesterday. Luckily, it said 9:00am, so I had a bit of time. I fell back down onto my human/saiya-jin pillow. I snatched the edge of the blanket and pulled up so it was covering our shoulders, and I wrapped my legs around his legs. I took this time to study my new husband while he was asleep. Trunks had this look of peacefulness, something I had never seen on his face before. He looked so angelic. I knew he wasn't having a nightmare. We shared a bond now. I carefully moved a strand of hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes, looking at me with happiness.

"Hey you," he whispered. "You look beautiful. Did you just wake up?" I nodded. "You look gorgeous when you wake up. I could get used to this." I grinned.

"And you look like an angel when you sleep," I stated.

"How would you know what an angel looks like?"

"I married one." His eyes seemed to get glassy, but he blinked it away and kissed me. I yawned and stretched out before sitting up. The blanket fell to my waist and I realized I wasn't wearing anything on top. In fact, I want wearing any at all.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Shower. You're welcome to join if you want." He blushed. I rolled my eyes, figuring he would have been over his shyness by now since we were married anyway. I got up and headed to the bathroom. Then I felt an arm reach around my waist. "Change your mind?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I smirked evilly as we walked into the bathroom, shutting the door after us.

About an hour later, when I was finally dressed, I went out to the balcony again to stared at the view. It truly was magnificent. Trunks soon joined me and kissed my neck gently.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, still kissing me.

"No, for food, stupid. Not me!" He started laughing.

"In that case, sure, let's go get some breakfast." We went down to the lobby on the main level to where the restaurant was. After a nice long breakfast, we back to our room, packed certain things we'd need and took to the sky towards the distant island of Kame. When the tiny island came into view, we landed softly, greet by Roshi.

"Kids, you made it!" he said happily. "Unlike the ones who arranged this little get-together."

"They're not here yet?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"Not yet, but c'mon! The humans are here at least!" He led us around the back where Yamcha was busily cooking hamburgers and hotdogs, Krillin and Chaotsu playing in the water, Tien just hanging out, and Piccolo meditating in the shade. I found a chair and relaxed, waiting for my mom and dad to show up. 

"So how's life?" Yamcha asked me. "I don't have much of an opinion on that since I'm dead." Everyone laughed a little.

"Leave it to Yamcha to joke about death," Krillin called from the water. I sensed three ki heading our way and turned to see Vegeta, grandpa, and dad carrying their respective mates. When they landed, I walked up to them.

"Hey mom," I greeted. "You guys are late!"

"But late than never," Bulma joked.

"So Panny, how was your night?" grandma asked evilly. I blushed.

"I should be asked the same to you!" I retorted. "And better yet, I should ask how your morning went by the looks of ya!" The older women blushed. Their clothes and hair were all messes up and disorganized.

"Well that is none of your business!" grandma shot back.

"Well neither was how my night went," I stated.

"Fair enough." The rest of the party went fairly well. We were busy trading 'war' stories and telling jokes. But time was slowly running out. Soon, an old woman sitting on a crystal ball seemed to appear out of nowhere, spooking me.

"Alright, boys, you're time's almost up," she said to the Z fighters. They moped a little.

"Do we have to?" Krillin whined.

"Hey, Baba! No 'hello' to me?" Master Roshi growled, annoyed. Baba gave his a side-ward glance. "You never even come to visit anymore or send a single postcard! What kind of a sister are you?"

"I'm a busy woman, oniisan!" Baba yelled. "I have more important things to be doing. Besides, you're always too busy reading your magazines, ogling at skimpy girls and bikini-clad women!"

"Hey that's not fair! They're mostly naked, not bikini-clad!" The siblings continued their bickering while we were saying good by to the humans and Piccolo. For some reason, the saiya-jins had more time than them. The non-saiya-jins had only until 4pm, which was the time currently, but the saiya-jins had until 7pm.

"See ya guys around," Krillin said, waving. "Don't forget the little people, okay?"

"Bye you guys," Trunks and I said. Baba snapped back into reality and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and the Z fighters' began to fade away. Once they were gone completely, Baba turned to the rest of us.

"I'm afraid I'll be back at 7:00 for the rest," she said sadly. "I hope you get the chance to do everything you had hoped." Then she vanished. I turned back to my family.

"well, we don't have a lot of time, but let's go inside," I suggested. Grandpa playfully picked up obaasan and carried her inside, her shrieking with laughter along the way. We played a few games and talked a lot about things the dead warriors had missed. They were thrilled that the world was really pulling itself together so quickly. We also told them that a new Baby Boomers era had started and the Earth would be repopulated in no time. We ate dinner and played a few more games. I even got Vegeta to play Monopoly with us. Still, the time seemed to fly and once again, Baba had showed up to take the rest of them back to the Afterlife. I became sad that I'd really never see any of them again. The three said goodbye to the wives and Master Roshi. Then they said goodbye to me and Trunks. Grandpa stepped forward first. I gave him a hug good bye.

"I'll miss you, ojiisama," I whispered. "You're the best grandpa anyone could ever ask for." He grinned.

"Really? Arigato." He turned to Trunks. "Take good care of her." Trunks nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. He shook hands with grandpa. I turned and gave tousan a big hug.

"Good bye, daddy!" I whimpered. I didn't want him to go. It seemed too soon. "You mean to world to me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I sensed him smile.

"Don't worry, Pan-chan," he murmured. "I'll always be watching over you." We parted and dad turned to Trunks. "And remember what I said."

"You mean what you threatened," trunks joked. "Goodbye sensei. Stay happy." I smiled and I turned my attention to Vegeta. Smirking, I offered my hand. He snorted and shook my hand, but I pulled him into an embrace.

"Bye, Veggie-chan. I'll look after Bulma-san for you," I giggled. "And you don't have to worry about your brat offspring. I'll look after him too." He smirked. "Among other offspring." He gave me a surprised look, then smirked again.

"You do that, Pan," he whispered quietly. I smiled. He never once called me by my real name. It was either 'Girl', 'Brat', 'Relative to Kakorrot', or 'Out of my Way'. That made me feel good. I released him. Baba cleared her raspy throat.

"It's almost time," she said sadly. "I hope you've said your proper good-byes." She shot Vegeta a glance. The saiya-jin boys nodded. Slowly, their bodies began to glow fainting, then fade. They waved as they were pulled back into the Afterlife realm.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Goku called. "We'll be back, meowing for our milk." I looked at him strangely as Vegeta gave Goku a light shove before they were completely gone. 'Meowing for their milk?' Whatever that meant.

"Farewell," Baba said. "Until we meet again. And Roshi, stay out of those magazines." Roshi snorted. Baba vanished again for the final time. I sighed happily when a pair of arms surrounded me. I felt safe and warm. I was finally with the man I loved: Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Life couldn't be better.

"What time is it?" whispered his sweet voice. I check my watch.

"7pm. Why do you ask?" I asked, returning with a question. His lips smirked.

"That's 10 hours until sunrise." I felt my eyes water. He remembered. He remembered! He was going to keep his promise after all this time. That just topped my day. I turned and kissed him.

"That's why I love you," I whispered. "You always remember the most important things." We went back inside, followed by my mother, grandma, and Bulma. After three hours of playing games and telling stories, we began to get a bit bored. It was half past 3 when we went back outside, greeted by the warm, summer breeze. Kame Island truly was a typical paradise island. According to Master Roshi, it rarely ever rained and never snowed. He was trying to convince me and Trunks to move there, muttering something about 'live action instead of magazines.' I 'regretfully' declined his kind offer. Sometimes he was just too obvious a pervert. The night was so warm that we lit a fire so we could see what we were doing and continued to talk. Bulma asked a lot of questions about me and Trunks' plans for the future. So far, Trunks suggested getting a house that was in the middle of both mom's and Bulma's house. That is, of course, once we had rebuilt the cities. Until then, we planned on staying at Bulma's, since she was all alone anyway. Chi-chi even decided that she and mom should live with us too. I checked my watch much later. It was nearing 5:00.

"It's almost time," I said. It reminded me of what Baba had said. I shook off the feeling and grabbed Trunks and mom's hand, dragging them to the east side of the island, with everyone following. The sun wasn't coming up yet, but the sky was definitely getting brighter. We sat down together and waited patiently. Slowly, but surely, the sun rose, just like it always did. And it signified a new day. A new life for me and Trunks. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Nothing would ever amount to this perfect moment, surrounded by loved ones at eternal peace with myself. I looked back on my life. Now that I thought about it, I was much better off than most. I still had a good deal of my family, unlike most who were all alone. Alone. A feeling I didn't experience anymore. I hadn't felt that way since I was 5 years old. That brought another thought to mind.

"Our family isn't going to be alone anymore, what with all the new additions," I said quietly and thoughtfully. Trunks looked at me with utter confusion.

"N-new additions?" he asked curiously. I blinked, not quite believing he hadn't sense the ki earlier. Then again, I did have the heightened sense of ki.

"Yes silly! The babies." Trunks paled. I grinned and winked at him. Yes, it was true. Finally, after all we've been through, we were on our way to starting our own family. A family not raised in world like mine. No more androids, no more Cell, no more pain. We're quite a tough planet, Chikyuu. Out in vastness of space, we had managed through apocalypse, Armageddon, massacre, and back again. Finally, no more surprises...except maybe my surprise to Trunks. Me? Pregnant? There was a little ki growing. Four, actually, but they weren't all mine. I guess that was a whole different story, meant to be told a different time.

~*owari*~

Well, it's not quite the end. There's an epilogue, and...LUCKY CHANCE 2!! Wondering about the babies Pan was talking about? Wondering about little comments made during this chapter? It's all explained in the sequel to this epic, Lucky Chance 2: Generation Serendipity. Our story switches from Pan's POV to a third-person view, and it's no longer just about Pan and Trunks. New characters appear, new adventures happen, new guardians arrive, and new love blossoms. Be on a sharp look-out for the sequel, Generation Serendipity!


	21. Epilogue (this is it people!)

Lucky Chance 

Epilogue

(A/N: No longer Pan's POV. Just to avoid confusion)

A man walked anxiously around the waiting room of a hospital. 

"Gohan, stop pacing!" Chi-chi ordered. "You're making me more nervous than I already am."

"Gomen," Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's just..."

"She's fine," Chi-chi said sternly as she rubbed her temples. "She's a tough girl and a little baby isn't going to hurt her."

"I know, I know!" Gohan sighed, sitting down. "I'm just worried." A part of him knew everything would turn out okay. It was destiny. He found his true love, just like he said he would. Now it was a matter of waiting for someone else's true love to be born.

"Mr. Son?" a nurse called. Gohan sat up.

"Yes?!" he said frantically.

"You can go see her now," the nurse replied calmly and understandingly. Gohan rushed past the nurse and into the room that held his wife and newborn child. Videl's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Gohan!" she cried. Gohan came to her side and held her hand.

"How you doing?" he whispered. Videl smiled.

"I'm great, actually." She held up her baby. "It's a girl." Gohan gently picked her up.

"She didn't give you any trouble, did she?" Gohan joked.

"No, it wasn't as painful as I though it would be," Videl said, tilting her head to the said. "What should we name her?" Gohan looked up suddenly, as if trying to remember something.

"Pan," he murmured.

"That's a lovely name. How'd you think of it?"

"Let's just said I owed a friend that much." Gohan looked at his child. _Pan...I hope you're happy in the future._

Many years later...

Laughter filled the air as 6 teens made their way down the street to a small restaurant.

"Remember the time when Goten was looking for the..."

"Yeah, and then he fell in the well."

"Did not."

"You did too! We were all there!"

"Yeah, uncle! It was so funny!"

"Here it is!" Goten point to the restaurant to get them to change the subject. "This place has the best steaks! Dad told me about it."

"It says something when even my dad's heard of it," Bra laughed. They walked in and got a table for 6. Bra, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, and Uubu all took a seat. A waiter came up.

"Can I get you something for starters," he asked. "Or would you like to order now?" The teens gave a quick look through the menu.

"What's a Steak Supreme?" Pan asked.

"Only the most biggest steak known to man," the waiter replied.

"Is that so?" the demi-saiya-jin said, smirking.

"It's my job to warn you, only four people have ever finished the entire thing."

"Really?" Marron asked curiously.

"Yep, we've even still got their pictures hanging over there." The waiter pointed to the far wall. The teens immediately ran over to the wall the check. The board was labeled 'Steak Supreme Awards'. They laughed when they saw the first few pictures, Goku with his classic grin as a kid, and Vegeta, with his...'I'm pissed, leave me alone' scowl. But the next picture surprised them.

"Trunks? Pan?" Goten said slowly. "I thought you two said you've never been here before." Trunks and Pan stared at the picture in shock.

"We haven't!" Pan yelled. "That can't be us!"

"It's definitely you guys. Right down to the lavender hair and orange bandana," Goten said, smirking.

"Is there something you two are hiding?" Bra asked devilishly. "You two look _very_ involved."

"Yeah, are my eyes deceiving me, or is that a kiss from Pan?" Marron said slyly. The two demi-saiya-jin teens blushed furiously.

"I swear to Dende, that isn't us!" Trunks yelled.

"Sure it isn't!" Goten laughed. "Why didn't you just tell me you were interested in my niece?"

"Gohan's gonna kill you if he sees that," Uubu added. The teens continued to poke fun at Trunks and Pan for the rest of lunch. Of course, though, if Gohan did find out, it wouldn't have bothered him one bit. Soul mates are soul mates. He felt lucky to even have Pan at all. And he knew she was destined to be with Trunks, past, present and future.

~*Owari*~

*Sniff* I'm so sad that this story has to come to an end at long last…but that only means that in a month or two, I'll have started Generation Serendipity. And that's guaranteed to be twice as good as its predecessor. See ya on the flip side! Ja ne!


	22. Reviews and Previews

Reviews and Previews

Hey, all you loyal readers! I have nothing better to do with my time then to talk to you about Lucky Chance and the upcoming sequel, Generation Serendipity (GS for short). I was looking over some of the past reviews from you and decided to answer some undying questions.

Why did I make Videl so young when she had Pan? Answer: I have no idea. I must've been high or something. Every time I look back on that, I actually feel dumb and embarrassed. I mean, c'mon! Who writes about an under-aged pregnancy?! I should've at least made Videl 14 or a little older. But I guess it worked out in the end. Pan would've had to wait two more years if she was four years younger than Trunks. 

I remember someone asking why I kept switching from mom to kaasan, mother, etc. Sorry, I can't remember who the reviewer is, but I can answer their question. To be quite honest, I never call my mom by just one title. When I talk casually to her, I say mom. When I want something, I'll say mommy *adding the casual puppy-dog look.* When I refer to her to one of my friends or something, I say mother. And on special occasions, I'll call her kaasan, even though she had no idea what I'm saying.

There were a few people wondering why I never made Trunks make the first move in anything. Well, let's take a look at who we're dealing with here. C'mon, it's Trunks! The shy, quite, easily embarrassed guy who isn't used to having a girl friend. I also mentioned that Pan's a Sagittarius and after reading up about them, I learned that Sagittarians tend to be more outgoing, expressive, and happy-go-lucky types, so I figured I'd make Pan the type who makes the first move and takes chances.

Jumping ahead a bit, I just wanted to answer Li-chan's question about why no reference was made in the epilogue about the final chapter. Well, to be honest, I'm killing you all on purpose! MWAHAHAH!! I want you guys to wait, so I deliberately made the epilogue about the other timeline, just to make sure you guys are ready for the sequel. BWAHAH- *cough*

I always wanted to rant about "Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful". This person left two reviews about my story, both pointless flames. And someone actually defended me and my story. Well I'd like to state for the record, I know that little moron who left the flames. She calls herself by many aliases, such as Blue Angel, Bubbles, Nikki, and Blue Streaks. Now to be honest, that little moron is my big sister. She had nothing better to do that to come on Fanfiction.net and leave those stupid reviews. She didn't even read the bloody story!! I slapped her twice after each review and yelled at her to get of the computer and to go do her homework, but she wouldn't listen. Aren't sisters the worst? Naw, I'm just kidding. I love my sister to death. I still think she has nothing better to do, but I got a half-laugh from her review, which had nothing to do with the story itself. I would also like to thank the "anonymous reviewer" who defended my story on my behalf. That was very kind of you.

In regards to another review Li-chan left, it actually gave me inspiration! Now here's the spoiler for GS. If you want to wait, then wait. But if you at least want to know what the story's about, then read ahead. Now originally, I was gonna make it about the next generation of kids born in the Post Android Era (PAE). It was gonna be rather simple: childhood, teenage life, then romance. But I looked back and thought that was way too boring, not to mention no action like the prequel. But Li-chan left a lovely review saying something somewhere along the lines of "Namek" and "Dragonballs". You know where I'm going with this? Why not have them go on an adventure to Plant Namek to get a new guardian because the Earth is dying? Well basically, Bulma's technology doesn't last and they need a guardian of Earth to help the plants grow, etc. Pan's been planning this since the new kids were 4 years old. It isn't a real problem until ten years later, when the long-term effects finally begin to show. Pan and Trunks say they'll go, but the kids end up tagging along for fun. Their little vacation turns out to be more than just a there-and-back-again trip when they run into a war lord similar to Freeza, except he's not out for the universe or immortality. He wants revenge. And he kidnaps Trunks and Pan's first born son, Gosen. Pan's gotta rescue them with the help of the Generation S crew and get to Namek in time to save what's left of the Earth. So it's a complicated plot, sure to have many twists and turns, and who knows. Maybe I'll decided to let Earth die, or kill off Trunks. *dodges tomatoes from Trunks fans* I was just kidding!! Look, I'll welcome any suggestions from you fans and stuff…so don't be shy. But do me a favor. Visit my web page!! *grins like a dope* Yes, that's right! The link is in my profile, Kuko-chan, and on the page, I've got a few pictures for Lucky Chance and Generation Serendipity there if you guys are interested. There's also a lovely selection of fanfics there as well. Enjoy!

Thank you for actually taking time to read this pointless but informative…thing. I'll have Generation S out by the beginning of summer break, hopefully, after my sister has her baby. You see, I'm sorta studying her reactions and behavior so I know how to make Pan and the others act while they're pregnant, only ten times more intense and violent. (These are saiya-jin babies. What'd you expect?) Until next time! Bye!!

-Da Author, Kuko-chan


End file.
